


La Joya de la Corona

by Tesschan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama & Romance, M/M, Yaoi, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 53,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesschan/pseuds/Tesschan
Summary: Dice la leyenda que quien posea la Joya de la Corona tendrá poder, riquezas, magia... Y podrá gobernar el mundo.Levi, un ladrón, debe robar tal tesoro; pero no sabía que aquella Joya fuese tan difícil.Eren conoce su valor, pero quiere cambiar su vida, y si debe aliarse a un ladrón, lo hará.Una alianza inevitable, porque sus destinos estaban unidos desde antes de conocerse.





	1. Leyenda

 

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Prólogo:**

**Leyenda**

****

**_Y antes de que la ciencia hubiese destruido la leyenda, la leyenda devoraría la ciencia y todo lo demás._ **

**_(Richard Matheson,_ ** **Soy Leyenda _)_**

 

 

 

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando el hombre era menos arrogante y mucho más sabio que ahora, antes de que el mundo empezara a cambiar y la magia comenzara a olvidarse, existía una fuerza vital que otorgaba libremente su poder y el conocimiento necesario para utilizarla a quien la desease y tuviera la habilidad de manipularla.

Era una fuerza enorme, todopoderosa; una energía pulsante y bullente capaz de conceder prosperidad y existencia o provocar la destrucción de la misma. Un ser incorpóreo que observaba, cual simple espectador, y esperaba con impersonal curiosidad la transformación o el desenlace de este mundo.

Aquella fuerza era vida y muerte en sí misma; era el motor del universo. Aquel ser era, simplemente, magia.

Toda la magia del mundo, necesaria para su creación y existencia, provenía de esa fuente que, sin ser buena o mala, sencillamente existía. Ella presenció el nacimiento del ser humano y con él, el cambio de la vida.

En un principio la Fuerza solo se limitó a vagar y a observar; a contemplarlo todo sin ser realmente partícipe de ello; una mera existencia, ni cruel ni benevolente, que no deseaba hacer daño pero tampoco ser de verdadera ayuda. No obstante, poco a poco, esta comenzó a sentir curiosidad por el hombre, tan débil y efímero y, durante siglos y a través de años de vigilancia, aprendió de ellos lo que era la gloriosa vida y el oscuro terror que estos parecían sentir hacia la muerte. Descubrió la plácida calidez que desprendían el amor, la gratitud, la amistad y la confianza, y también se vio sumergida en la violenta vorágine del intenso odio y la ambición desbordada. Vio morir hombres a manos de otros hombres y vio nacer vida a través de estos mismos. Y, por primera vez, ella deseó ser parte de algo, crear algo. Quiso pertenecerles a ellos.

Y fue así como nacieron sus hijos, los magos. Seres capaces de sentirla y comprenderla; hombres con la habilidad suficiente para canalizar su energía y transformarla en algo maravilloso. Porque la Fuerza había aprendido a amar a los frágiles humanos, y deseaba verlos felices; ansiaba desterrar el dolor y la tristeza de sus vidas.

En un comienzo sus esperanzas se vieron cumplidas. Observó al mundo cambiar y mejorar gracias a sus hijos; como madre, se sintió orgullosa de sus logros y, a medida que más y más de ellos iban naciendo, al tiempo que los veía crecer y hacerse importantes y necesarios, creyó que su existencia era plena, que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ellos eran su regalo de amor a la humanidad.

Pero, con lo que la Fuerza no contaba, fue con lo fácil que el poder corrompe al ser humano, lo débiles que estos podían llegar a ser ante la tentación de dominar a otros y tenerlo todo bajo su control. Tras siglos de observación, la Fuerza aprendió a conocer al hombre y sabía que este era codicioso y despiadado; siempre ansiando más, siempre necesitando más; capaz de destruir a su paso a todo aquel que se interpusiese entre él y sus sueños… Pero ella lo había olvidado. Cegada por su amor, por su orgullo, no se dio cuenta, hasta muy tarde, que sus propios hijos, los magos, eran seres humanos también y que, como tales, eran proclives a los mismos terribles defectos. Y serían ellos quienes acabarían por destruir el mundo. Y por destruirla a ella…

Y fue de ese modo como, poco a poco, la energía que alimentaba al etéreo ser se fue agotando. Primero casi de forma imperceptible, solo como pequeñas gotitas que escaparan de sus hilos y se perdieran lánguidamente en la inmensidad del océano de la vida; un hilillo tras otro que se ataba al destino de sus hijos y la aletargaba, encadenándola a sus sueños egoístas. Pero luego, comenzaron las guerras, y con ellas su desgaste; porque a estos una pequeña parte de su poder ya no les bastaba, ellos necesitaban cada vez más y más y, antes de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en realidad, la minaron tanto, la vaciaron tanto, la energía que le quedó fue tan nimia, que ya no podía regenerarse ni reconocerse. La Fuerza dejó de ser un ser libre para convertirse en una esclava a punto de desaparecer para siempre.

El hombre era, sin duda, un ser cruel. Y sus hijos, amados y añorados, se convirtieron en su peor castigo.

Pero así como el desprecio hacia aquellas criaturas que una vez amó comenzaba a tornarse en odio, una parte de ella no podía dejar de recordar todas esas cosas que la fascinaron durante su silenciosa e invisible estancia por la tierra: la inocente risa de los niños, el amoroso arrullo de una madre a su hijo, la mano tendida hacia un enemigo para prestarle ayuda simplemente por piedad…

El mundo era un lugar horroroso y los hombres seres egoístas y despiadados, pero también amaban y, quizás era ese amor el que sacaba al mismo tiempo lo mejor y lo peor de ellos, porque, ¿qué podía saber ella, que solo era un ser etéreo, una simple fuerza, de lo que sentía un ser humano? ¿De lo que lo impulsaba a comportarse como lo hacía?

Y fue por eso, por ese pequeño resquicio de amor que la efímera bondad de los hombres provocó en ella desde un comienzo, que decidió hacerles un último obsequio; un presente que al mismo tiempo sería su mayor regalo hacia ellos y también su mayor castigo.

Aquella fugaz Fuerza, que un día fue enorme y todopoderosa, que tiempo atrás observó el nacimiento del mundo y el despertar del hombre, estaba desapareciendo; agotada por aquellos mismos seres a los que amó y a quienes se entregó por completo. Por eso, antes de convertirse en nada, reunió sus últimos vestigios y viajó y viajó, durante días eternos y noches interminables; recorrió el mundo durante cuatro estaciones completas y, cuando creyó que su esfuerzo sería inútil, encontró su tesoro a un lado del polvoriento y ensangrentado camino: un ser tan ajado y destrozado como ella; solitario y sin esperanza alguna en aquel prado repleto de cadáveres.

El joven hombre, vestido con ropas harapientas y empapadas de sangre, se hallaba de rodillas en el endurecido suelo de tierra rocosa, con el abrasador sol del mediodía sobre su cabeza castaña y llorando con desconsuelo sobre el inmóvil pecho de la pequeña niña que sostenía lánguida e inerte entre sus brazos. Una frágil flor a punto de desfallecer en medio de un campo sembrado de muerte y despojos.

El etéreo ser lo observó durante largo tiempo, el suficiente para indagar dentro de su cabeza, de su corazón y de su alma. Se adentró en su enorme pena, provocada por la incapacidad de salvar aquellas vidas inocentes que la guerra parecía arrebatar como si nada, en un pestañeo. Respiró su impotencia al saberse débil e inútil. Abrazó su deseo de tener el poder suficiente para cambiar el mundo, no para él, sino para todos aquellos que no podían defenderse.

¡Cómo le hubiese gustado a la Fuerza poder consolar al joven muchacho! Confesarle que gran parte de aquella terrible destrucción era culpa suya, por no ser más precavida, por no ser selectiva a la hora de entregar su amor y sus favores; pero ya era demasiado tarde. Por eso, con lo que le restaba de energía, intentaría arreglar el mundo… y castigarlo; porque, toda madre debe enmendar a sus hijos, y ella, como progenitora de todos aquellos que se denominaron magos, debía enseñarles, quizá, su mayor lección: a pesar de todo su poder e inteligencia, a pesar de sentirse superiores al resto de los hombres y creer ingenuamente que estaban sobre sus reglas, seguían siendo simples humanos, no dioses. ¡La vida del mundo no podía ponerse en sus manos para satisfacer sus caprichos!

Y por ello, se dijo ella, debían volver a ser eso, solo hombres.

Fue así que, con sus últimas fuerzas, envolvió al joven en su esencia, como si de un confortable abrazo materno se tratase. Lo sintió sobresaltarse al sentir su presencia, como si a pesar de no poder verla pudiese sentirla y esa fue la última señal que necesitaba para saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Él era su elegido.

_—Yo soy la Fuerza del mundo. Soy la Magia. Soy la Energía que ha dado poder al hombre que lo ha destruido todo —_ susurró en su oído. La voz del viento silbando sus palabras como si fuese un canto _—. Pero vete aquí, joven hombre de corazón puro. Tus lágrimas han limpiado mi culpa, han calmado mi pena y, es por eso que, he de otorgarte un presente. Dejaré de existir en este mundo y, por lo consiguiente, la magia y el mal que he provocado por mi descuido desaparecerán conmigo. Pero tú, que entre todos los hombres no la has deseado jamás para ti, serás él único capaz de utilizarla. Serás un mago,_ mi mago _. El catalizador de una nueva era de paz y sabiduría; el corazón y la mente del mundo. Y he aquí mi obsequio: tu joya. Úsala con bondad._

Como si acabase de despertar de un profundo sueño, el hombre abrió los ojos y dejó escapar el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo, notando el dolor en los pulmones producido por el sobresfuerzo mezclado con el rasposo malestar de la seca tierra adherida en su boca y garganta.

Apretó sus manos temblorosas en torno al pequeño cuerpo de la niña que, minutos antes, no logró salvar a pesar de sus desesperados esfuerzos. Aun notaba el menudo cuerpecillo ligeramente caliente contra el suyo y el pegajoso fluir de la sangre impregnando su asquerosa camisa y el blanco vestido de ella, ahora teñido de carmín. El suavemente redondeado y moreno rostro lucía pálido y relajado, casi como si esta estuviese dormida, y el negro cabello, recogido en dos gruesas trenzas, caía a sus espaldas como lánguidas cuerdas. Una joven vida segada incluso antes de que pudiese comenzar a vivir realmente, pensó con dolor.

«Yo soy la Fuerza del mundo. Soy la Magia. Soy la energía que ha dado poder al hombre que lo ha destruido todo».

El recuerdo de su sueño lo asaltó de golpe y, misteriosamente, sintió como algo, una necesidad, quizás; una determinación, tal vez, comenzaba a fluir dentro de él.

Si tan solo aquello fuese verdad y él pudiera cambiar el mundo…

Fue entonces que lo notó, casi tan imperceptible como un suspiro y, sin embargo, tan vital: el débil latir de otro corazón junto al suyo.

Conteniendo el aliento bajó los ojos y observó a la niña muerta. El joven se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para no dejar escapar un grito cuando el leve revoloteo de aquellas negras y largas pestañas interrumpió el plácido sueño. Un movimiento lánguido, muy nimio, y que poco a poco comenzó a convertirse en el principio del cambio de su vida.

Cuando la niña abrió finalmente los ojos, él contempló en ellos el brillante y antinatural color dorado del ámbar pulido y fue entonces que lo comprendió; fue en ese instante que aquel extraño sueño comenzó a tomar forma y sentido dentro de su cabeza. Y supo, sin lugar a dudas, que en apenas un parpadeo él también había muerto, al igual que esa niña lo hizo antes en sus brazos y, que al renacer, dejó de ser él mismo para convertirse en alguien más. La mitad faltante, el complemento de aquella preciosa pieza que sostenía entre sus brazos.

—Al fin nos conocemos, Mago. Te he buscado por un largo, largo sueño —le dijo la pequeña con su suave voz aflautada y la inmensidad de todo su poder destellando en sus ojos dorados.

—También me alegra haberte encontrado, Joya —le respondió con sinceridad, apartando delicadamente de su frente unos cuantos mechones de cabello oscuro y sintiendo como una descarga de energía lo atravesaba ante el mínimo contacto con ella—. Juntos vamos a cambiar el mundo.

Y así fue como Mago y Joya comenzaron su largo viaje; un éxodo para salvar al mundo y al hombre de sí mismo. Una travesía de siglos en un ciclo sin fin que se repitió una y otra vez, con otros Magos, con otras Joyas, hasta que el mundo consiguió su tan ansiada paz y, el último sueño de su creadora, se vio finalmente realizado.

Pero la memoria del hombre es frágil y sus ansias de poder persistentes y fue, debido a eso que, nuevamente, todo el esfuerzo del Mago, la Joya y la Fuerza que los creó, se vio perdido otra vez gracias a la avaricia humana.

Fue así como dos reinos poderosos descubrieron el secreto que se ocultaba tras la magia y la anhelaron para sí, comenzando nuevas guerras en esa lucha de poder.

Una vez más, Mago y Joya fueron separados, quebrando aquel todo en dos mitades incompletas. Y la Joya, alejada de su contraparte, comenzó a languidecer casi hasta extinguirse; utilizada y mancillada, rota pero sin poder llegar a desaparecer del todo porque, el ciclo, una y otra vez debía volver a comenzar, hasta el día en que finalmente el Mago tomara con sus propias manos su último aliento y extinguiera así toda la magia del mundo. Un final sin fin y un fin sin final.

Y es aquí donde acaba la leyenda y comienza la historia. Una historia de dos reinos en guerra por una Joya. Dos naciones que han luchado tres siglos por hacerse con tan ansiado premio porque, quien posea la Joya de la Corona, podrá gobernar el mundo. Tendrá poder, tendrá riquezas, tendrá magia…

Pero, ¿qué es la magia sin un Mago que pueda utilizarla?

Pues nada, ya que Joya y Mago son uno y son todo. El mayor regalo del mundo… y también, su mayor castigo.

 

 


	2. Trampa

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 1:**

**Trampa**

****

**_El león no puede protegerse de las trampas y el zorro no puede defenderse de los lobos. Uno debe ser por tanto un zorro para reconocer trampas y león para asustar a los lobos._ **

**_(Nicolás Maquiavelo,_ ** **El Príncipe _)_**

 

 

El pesado y acuoso repiqueteo de las suelas de las botas al pisar en los húmedos charcos era, para Levi, la señal más clara de que sus perseguidores estaban cerca, demasiado cerca; otra vez.

Esquivando sin mucho cuidado a un par de borrachos que le soltaron una retahíla de maldiciones e insultos, se coló en un callejón oscuro y maloliente, tan estrecho que incluso él, con su metro sesenta y su complexión menuda, tuvo dificultades para maniobrar allí, chocándose cada tanto con la basura acumulada, resbalando un par de veces en el pegajoso suelo y logrando que incluso su blanca camisa quedara hecha un asco, una putada. Por lo menos esperaba que aquello bastara para disuadir también a sus ansiosos captores o retenerlos el tiempo suficiente para que pudiese pensar en algún plan.

Joder. Debía encontrar cuanto antes a Farlan e Isabel y largarse de allí de una puta vez.

Tal y como esperaba, cuando llegó al otro lado de la calle estaba solo. Valiéndose de la oportunidad que se le presentaba, Levi rápidamente se camufló entre un alegre y exaltado grupo de trabajadores que aprovechaban las horas de la noche para visitar la zona de cantinas y prostíbulos diseminados por la parte subterránea de la capital y quienes ni siquiera le prestaron atención. Acostumbrado ya a aquello, bajó la acerada mirada gris al piso, se apartó de la sudada frente el corto y lacio cabello negro y encorvó un poco los hombros al meterse las manos en los bolsillos del oscuro pantalón gris; una mueca de asco curvó sus labios al percatarse de que sus botas, negras y altas hasta las rodillas, estaban completamente manchadas de lodo y seguramente de alguna otra porquería más. Intentando obviar la repugnancia que sentía, se envolvió un poco más en su maltrecha capa gris aunque se dejó la cabeza al descubierto, sabedor de que aquello terminaría por llamar más la atención sobre él.

Maldición.

Cuando el día anterior acabó por aceptar aquel encargo del demonio, se suponía que aquella noche sería como cualquier otra; otro trabajo rutinario para él y su grupo, otro hurto sin mayores complicaciones, nada que necesitara preparación previa. Algo tan simple como ingresar en casa de uno de los ancianos y ricos miembros del Consejo Real y robar la última acta redactada en la reunión de esa misma mañana, la cual, al parecer, contenía información importante que no debía llegar a oídos del monarca. Tan fácil y sencillo como entrar, sustraer y desaparecer, como hacían siempre.

Pero claro, no había sido así. Nada más llegar al sitio del atraco se encontraron rodeados por una docena de guardias pertenecientes a la milicia del rey y, sin tener un plan alternativo, sus compañeros y él acabaron huyendo de allí para intentar salvar la vida.

¿Por qué mierda no hizo caso a su instinto?, se preguntó Levi enfadado consigo mismo. Si no se hubiese confiado de aquel modo…

Su contratador, Keith Shadis, era un veterano de la Guardia Real que estaba al mando de una de las ramas a cargo de la protección directa de Su Majestad; un hombre dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo que jamás se vio involucrado en el tipo de crímenes que se desarrollaban en los bajos fondos. Shadis, a todas luces, era un soldado de elite, de aquellos que nunca tendrían que haberle dado problemas a él ni a sus amigos ya que, ¿qué importancia tenían unos simples delincuentes cuando la seguridad del rey era lo primordial?

Por eso a Levi le pareció extraño cuando se enteró, por boca de algunos de sus informantes, que aquel sujeto lo buscaba para hacer negocios. Durante tres noches Shadis vagó por aquel miserable rincón de la ciudad esperando dar con él, pero Levi siempre lo evitó, seguro de que aquel hombre no traería más que problemas; no obstante, este era listo como un zorro y fue así como finalmente Isabel, su protegida de diecisiete años, acabó cayendo en las garras de aquel malnacido como rehén. Una maldita treta que lo obligó a aceptar hablar con ese hombre a pesar de no querer hacerlo. El comienzo de su desgracia.

Su primera reunión con Shadis fue tensa y difícil, demasiado cargada con el resentimiento de pertenecer a dos partes tan diametralmente opuestas de la población de Mitras y al mismo tiempo minada por la captura de la chica, a pesar de que nada más llegar al sitio del encuentro el hombre dejó que Isabel se reuniera con él y Farlan en un acto para demostrar su buena fe.

Shadis les planteó su petición como una tarea de vital trascendencia para el bienestar del reino de Paradis e insistió en que aquel trabajo era de suma importancia para lograr desbaratar a una red de subversivos que amenazaban con derrocar al rey, argumentando que estaban con el tiempo en contra y que ellos eran los únicos a quienes podía encargarles algo así ya que, su fama de excepcionales ladrones en la ciudad los precedía y todos en el bajo mundo decían que ellos eran, sin duda, los mejores.

Aunque a Levi le interesaba bastante poco lo que las malditas autoridades hicieran mientras tuviese un techo decente y caliente bajo el cual dormir y alimento suficiente para llenar su estómago, de igual modo oyó la petición del hombre; no obstante, en cuanto escuchó hablar del exorbitante pago que este les prometía, se apresuró a rechazarla de inmediato. Su instinto le advertía que ningún trabajo, por muy complicado que fuese, podría tener un beneficio tan enorme.

Aquello solo podía significar una cosa: trampa.

Por supuesto Shadis no se dio por vencido tan fácil e insistió una vez más, no solo ofreciéndole en esa ocasión una considerable suma de dinero por su trabajo, sino que también la amnistía por sus delitos, los cuales, no eran pocos. Un pago suficiente para poder salir finalmente de Mitras y viajar a las afueras del reino, a ciudades tan apartadas como Shiganshina o Karanese donde su pasado ya no importaría, donde quizá podrían conseguir un terreno apto para la agricultura, construir una casa y comenzar desde cero con la vida que siempre habían soñado. Una oferta tentadora, demasiado, y eso inquietó a Levi que, al ser desconfiado por naturaleza, rechazaba todo aquello que parecía no conllevar esfuerzo alguno.

Pero fue entonces que Isabel pareció ilusionarse, ilusionarse de verdad; mirándolos a ambos con el aniñado rostro brillante de incrédula alegría y los enormes ojos verdes cargados de esperanza.

Aun así, Levi supo que, aunque le rompiera el corazón a la chica, debía negarse por la seguridad de los tres, por el bien mayor para su grupo; sin embargo, en esa ocasión resultó ser Farlan quien lo detuvo. Llevándolo a aparte, su mejor amigo y compañero le pidió sopesar la petición una vez más, por ellos y su futuro pero, sobre todo, por Isabel. Le suplicó que lo reconsiderara por Isabel, y él, débil ante aquello, terminó por hacer a un lado sus miedos y acabó aceptando.

Y ahora estaban pagando el precio.

Tch, que se jodiera Farlan y su estupidez, y él mismo de paso por ser tan idiota y caer en sus manipulaciones emocionales. Debería haber hecho caso a su maldito instinto de supervivencia y haberse largado de allí en cuanto presintió la primera señal de peligro.

Por supuesto que Shadis nunca pensó en cumplir su parte del trato. Aquel elaborado plan simplemente fue una espléndida red de engaños tejida para poder capturarlos como viles alimañas.

Una auténtica mierda.

Levi acababa de dar la vuelta a la esquina cuando oyó los gritos de algunos hombres al reconocerlo y eso lo alertó de que su pequeño tiempo de descanso llegaba a su fin. Levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para observar lo que ocurría y un gesto de fastidio se dibujó en su pálido rostro de delicadas facciones cuando percibió el revuelo que los malditos guardias estaban provocando en las calles; hastío que fue remplazado por el terror cuándo la menuda figura de Isabel, ataviada con un largo blusón amarillo oscuro ajustado a su menuda figura por un cinturón y pantalones de tono marrón, entró en su campo de visión, corriendo desesperada hacia él hasta llegar a su lado.

—¡Hermano! —le dijo ella con voz jadeante y el suavemente moreno rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo. El sudor le pegaba mechones del rojizo y alborotado cabello a la frente y sus verdes y enormes ojos lo miraban un poco enloquecidos—. ¡Están por todos lados! ¡Me he separado de Farlan hace unos pocos minutos y no he podido encontrarlo!

—Tch, mierda —farfulló Levi al tiempo que la sujetaba de la mano y la arrastraba sin mucho esfuerzo tras de sí entre los laberinticos rincones de aquella temible zona de la ciudad; aquel miserable distrito de pobreza y corrupción donde se reunía la escoria de la sociedad y al que ellos llamaban hogar—. Primero salgamos de aquí y luego ya pensaremos en algo. ¡Maldita sea!

Desesperado y furioso, con el miedo circulando pesado y frío como el plomo por sus venas y llenándole la boca de su regusto metálico, Levi siguió corriendo, intentando mantener la calma e ignorando sus pensamientos más pesimistas. Era consciente de cuál sería el castigo si los atrapaban: la horca. ¿Acaso no era ese el escarmiento justo para los delincuentes como ellos? Pero él preferiría mil veces morir luchando antes que convertirse en un jodido espectáculo para el maldito pueblo.

Tenía que encontrar a Farlan a como diese lugar y debía proteger a Isabel; aquellas, se dijo, eran sus prioridades en aquel momento. Tenía que centrarse.

A pesar de que la chica no decía nada y lo seguía con obediencia, Levi podía notar lo asustada que ella estaba al sentir el leve temblor de su mano aprisionada bajo la suya y al oír la rapidez superficial de su respiración acelerada. Le hubiese gustado poder detenerse aunque fuese unos pocos minutos para intentar reconfortarla y asegurarle que nada pasaba, que todo estaría bien, pero no tenían tiempo. Se estaban moviendo rápido, pero sus captores también lo hacían.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios cuando El Gato Azul apareció frente a sus ojos. El frecuentado bar y prostíbulo era otro de aquellos espantosos establecimientos de tres plantas de desgastadas paredes adoquinadas en piedra gris con pequeñas ventanas eternamente sucias de las que escapaba la luz mortecina del interior junto a las risas y los gritos de sus clientes. Sobre la puerta abierta destacaba la imagen de un gato pintado en azul claro que se estiraba lánguidamente, casi de forma sugerente, sobre el fondo blanco del cartel junto al nombre del local. Como la gran parte de los negocios de esa zona, este se mantenía abierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada y siempre estaba abarrotado de gente; un lugar perfecto para esconderse como ellos ya lo habían hecho en más de una ocasión por un precio justo.

Carly Stratmann, dueña y regenta del local, estaba de pie a la entrada fumando un cigarrillo mientras platicaba y reía con un par de clientes. A sus casi treinta años, la mujer no solo era hermosa y llamativa, sino que también gracias a su gran inteligencia acabó por convertirse en una de las mejores comerciantes del lugar y su negocio era uno de los más bullentes del sector.

Nada más ver aparecer a Levi, una sonrisa coqueta adornó sus labios pintados de carmín y, dejando sin miramiento alguno a sus admiradores, se acercó hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

—Vaya, Levi, que sorpresa —le dijo con su habitual tono desenfadado y cadencioso mientras dejaba caer el cigarrillo sin acabar a sus pies y lo apagaba con la puntera de su rojo zapato de tacón, llamando deliberadamente su atención hacia el delgado tobillo apenas visible bajo la ancha tela del faldón del mismo color—. ¿Has decidido que aceptarás finalmente mi invitación para que nos divirtamos un rato? Sabes que no te cobraría nada, cariño.

Oyó a Isabel soltar un bufido de disgusto a sus espaldas y, sin necesidad de volverse a verla, estaba seguro de que sus verdes ojos estarían lanzando puñales de odio a la dueña del bar, tal cual gata erizada.

—Gracias. Pero nuevamente rechazaré tu invitación —soltó sin mucha amabilidad, intentando dejarle claro que, por muy hermosa que ella fuera, no estaba realmente interesado en su oferta. No cuando…

—Bueno, será para otro día entonces —lo cortó Carly haciendo un mohín con sus rojos labios que, en vez de jugarle en contra, solo sirvió para enfatizar sus bonitos y delicados rasgos. Ella le guiñó uno de sus castaños ojos con coquetería, apartando con descaro tras sus hombros su larga y ondulada cabellera castaño rojiza para dejar a la vista su exuberante delantera que el bajo escote del vestido escarlata que llevaba esa noche apenas y servía para dejar algo a la imaginación—. Sabes que siempre eres bien recibido en mi local… y que haría cualquier cosa por ti, Levi.

Y eso, se dijo, era lo que él necesitaba oír.

—Entonces… voy a pedirte un favor. Me aseguraré de pagártelo adecuadamente luego —prometió de manera sugestiva a esta, notando como la mano de Isabel se apretaba a la suya con total indignación. Podía sentir como las cortas uñas de la chica se enterraban en su palma casi hasta hacerle sangre.

Al escuchar su propuesta, los ojos de Carly se abrieron de la sorpresa y una sonrisa, mucho más sincera, asomó a sus labios. Levi se sintió como un bastardo por utilizarla de aquel modo, pero no tenía más opción. No en ese momento por lo menos. La vida en aquel sitio siempre era dura y los sacrificios a veces eran necesarios si se quería sobrevivir en el bajo mundo.

—Pide —fue la respuesta de ella y antes de que pudiese arrepentirse de sellar aquel trato, acercó a Isabel hacia adelante y prácticamente la lanzó a los brazos de la otra mujer.

Ambas lo miraron asombradas y confusas. Carly sin comprender lo que pasaba e Isabel con sus enormes ojos llenos de lágrimas de miedo e indignación.

—Escóndela y caída de ella hasta que regrese. Estamos metidos en problemas y necesito localizar a Farlan antes de que las cosas se compliquen más —le explicó con rapidez.

—¿Quiénes son esta vez? ¿Nuevamente el grupo de Wayne? —le preguntó esta.

Levi negó con un gesto.

—La Guardia Real —soltó, logrando que los ojos castaños de esta se llenaran de terror

—¿En qué demonios te has metido esta vez, Levi?

—Es una larga historia, Carly. Te lo contaré luego. Cuida a Isabel, por favor. Vendré a buscarla más tarde.

—¡Hermano, no! ¡No! ¡Puedo ser de ayuda, lo prometo! ¡No me dejes aquí! —protestó ella desesperada, intentando acercársele otra vez; pero Carly era una mujer fuerte y más alta que Isabel, por lo que rápidamente la sujetó entre sus brazos, inmovilizándola. No obstante, la chica, salvaje como era, le lanzó un mordisco al brazo derecho del que la dueña del local logró escapar a tiempo, soltándola con disgusto.

—¡Maldita mocosa del demonio! —espetó la mujer mirando a la muchacha con asqueado rencor—. Deberías deshacerte de ella, cariño. Es una pésima adquisición.

Tras sentirse otra vez libre, Isabel le enseñó los dientes a Carly, rabiosa, y de inmediato corrió al lado de Levi para impedir que él se fuera. Estrujando entre sus pequeños puños la tela de la blanca camisa que llevaba arremangada hasta los codos, lo miró suplicante, como si de ese modo pudiese evitar que la apartase.

Parecía tan desesperada…

—Mierda, Isabel —soltó en un murmullo doloroso y, dejando de lado las precauciones y su habitual distanciamiento y frialdad, la sujetó por los hombros para posar su frente sobre la de ella, mirándola a los ojos. Dejando que su gris mirada vagara y se perdiera por el verde bosque de aquellos iris—. Oi, no me hagas esto, ¿quieres? No puedo cuidar de ti y de mí en este momento; no con aquellos malditos guardias encima de nosotros y con Farlan desaparecido —explicó—. Mientras más tarde en encontrarlo, peor pueden resultar las cosas. Por favor, quédate aquí esta vez. No discutas, no luches. Vendré a buscarte pronto, te lo prometo.

Un par de solitarias lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de esta pero su rostro se mantuvo estoico, como si comprendiera que aquella también era su lucha. Que su espera y obediencia serían su mayor aporte a una causa mayor.

—¿Realmente vendrás a buscarme? —preguntó ella con apenas un hilillo de voz.

—¿He roto mis promesas alguna vez? —le preguntó él con una vaga sonrisa de suficiencia. Los ojos de Isabel, todavía un poco brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas, se iluminaron de alegría.

—Nunca —le dijo con seguridad.

—Entonces no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. —Levi se apartó de la chica y estiró una mano para revolver el desordenado cabello rojizo de esta, tirando de manera juguetona una de sus cortas y desprolijas coletas y ganándose una mirada de enfado de su parte.

Al levantar la vista se encontró con los ojos de Carly fijos y escrutadores sobre ellos, una expresión de total concentración en su bello rostro que rápidamente fue sustituida por su habitual sonrisa coqueta y un brillo juguetón en la mirada, la cual le decía abiertamente que estaba al tanto de su secreto.

¡Joder!

—Te la encargo —fue todo lo que dijo, dirigiéndose a la mujer, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse a toda prisa de allí.

Oyó a Isabel llamarlo una última vez pero no se permitió la tentación de volver a mirarla. Necesitaba la cabeza clara, necesitaba enfocarse en hallar a Farlan o ayudarlo si este estaba metido en problemas. No podía desconcentrarse pensando en la chica; además, ella estaría bien. A pesar de todo, confiaba en Carly y sabía que la dueña del local la cuidaría.

Además, debía darse prisa, se recordó Levi. Tenía una promesa que cumplir.

 

——o——

 

Eran nueve en total; quizás unos pocos más, aunque no podía estar seguro del todo. Cinco de ellos se movían a plena vista y los otros cuatro se camuflaban en las sombras de los callejones laterales, esperando, seguramente, a que él hiciera acto de presencia.

Que cabrones, pensó con fastidio Levi. ¿Necesitaban tantos soldados solo para apresarlo a él? Que se jodiera toda la Guardia Real y su maldito monarca incluido.

Desde el tejado bajo en el que se hallaba escondido tenía una perspectiva privilegiada y perfecta de la pequeña plazoleta adoquinada, circundada por modestas viviendas de una planta, y de los hombres que se encontraban allí. Farlan estaba de rodillas en el suelo casi al centro de esta junto a la borboteante fuente de agua, con las manos atadas tras la espalda y el oscuro cabello rubio hecho un desastre, al igual que la camisa amarilla que lucía rasgada y ensangrentada y los embarrados pantalones marrones; la imagen de su amigo para nada se semejaba a la que este habitualmente presentaba, siempre pulcro y bien arreglado.

Un hilillo de sangre bajaba por la comisura de los labios del chico hasta su barbilla, como si lo hubiesen golpeado recientemente, algo que Levi creía más que probable. A sus veinticinco años, Farlan Church era uno de los hombres más inteligentes y vivaces que él había conocido, pero también uno de los más sarcásticos e hiriente si se lo proponía. Estaba seguro de que en cuestión de segundos este había sacado de quicio a alguno de aquellos quisquillosos hombres y acabó por ganarse una paliza. Aun así, el brillo combativo en sus ojos celestes dejaba clarísimo que el chico aún no se daba por vencido.

Otra rápida inspección le bastó a Levi para hacerse una idea más precisa de su posición y comenzar a elaborar un plan. No sería fácil luchar contra todos aquellos hombres y salir de allí ileso junto a su amigo, pero tampoco era del todo imposible. En el pasado, en más de una ocasión se halló metido en situaciones peores y, de momento, seguía vivo; aunque debía reconocer que veinticuatro años no era una vida demasiado larga de la que presumir. Si se daba prisa en actuar y pillaba a los guardias desprevenidos tendría mejores posibilidades y, si lograba enfrentarlos cuerpo a cuerpo, con su agilidad natural y su destreza en la lucha con cuchillos, podría salir victorioso. Solo debía acercarse lo suficiente sin ser detectado para poder liberar a Farlan y luego, entre ambos quizá, podrían encargarse del resto. Pero antes, necesitaba una distracción.

De inmediato una desquiciada idea comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza, encajando poco a poco las piezas de aquel plan.

Intentando ser lo más cuidadoso posible, descendió de su escondite y se camufló entre las sombras hasta llegar al pequeño tenderete de frutas y verduras en la calle aledaña que atendía un pobre anciano. Luego de una larga y tediosa negociación, en la que él estuvo a muy poco de perder la paciencia, este finalmente decidió venderle su carretilla por un precio irrisorio que Levi accedió a pagar de todos modos. El resto de los materiales necesarios fueron más fáciles de conseguir y mucho menos costosos, por lo que, casi una hora después, estaba listo para ponerlo todo en marcha.

El ruidoso avance de la carretilla corriendo sola y descontrolada gracias al impulso de una de las calles inclinadas sorprendió un poco a los militares, poniéndolos en alerta de inmediato; obligándolos a desenvainar sus espadas y a cerrar un circulo todavía más estrecho en torno a su prisionero y rehén. Sabían que Levi vendría por su amigo y estaban esperando su ataque; sin embargo, lo que no tenían previsto fue la explosión. Una detonación tras otra que generó una espesa nube de humo gracias a la pólvora y la paja, y una lluvia de esquirlas de fuego producto de las llamas avivadas por el alcohol.

Cubriéndose lo mejor que pudo con su capa gris previamente empapada, Levi echó a correr, amparándose en la poca visibilidad producida por la espesa nube de humo y dejándose guiar solamente por su instinto innato. Una cacofonía de toses difícilmente controladas y gritos de advertencia y enfado convirtieron el anterior silencio en un recuerdo. Levantando un brazo a la altura de su rostro, utilizó la tela mojada para cubrir su boca y nariz y así evitar inspirar el aire viciado y ardiente, pero de todos modos notó una punzada de dolor cuando una pequeña brasa caliente se posó sobre su frente, quemándolo.

A medida que se acercaba a la zona céntrica de la plazoleta, Levi entrecerró los ojos y se concentró lo mejor posible en localizar a su amigo.

El primer atacante lo pilló por sorpresa, apareciendo entre el humo casi frente a él y mirándolo con ojos enloquecidos a causa de la rabia y, seguramente, el dolor que le provocaba la fea quemadura que presentaba en el brazo izquierdo, producto de la explosión. Por supuesto este lo reconoció de inmediato, pero antes de que pudiese siguiera blandir su espada contra él, Levi le asestó una feroz patada en el costado, notando como se quebraban y hundían las costillas del hombre bajo su golpe antes de verlo caer a sus pies, revolcándose de dolor en el suelo.

La segunda vez en cambio, no tuvo tanta suerte. Su contrincante en aquella ocasión no estaba previamente herido y era hábil con la espada, obligándolo a retroceder en más de un momento y maldiciendo la poca visibilidad que él mismo había provocado. Levi necesitaba acortar las distancias para poder atacarlo, no obstante, este no cedía. Fue solo tras decidirse a salir herido que logró acercarse lo suficiente al guardia para enterrarle con saña el puñal en el muslo izquierdo, desestabilizándolo lo suficiente para poder asestarle un corte limpio en el hombro derecho para obligarle a soltar la espada y que no pudiese luchar más.

Tragándose el dolor lo mejor que pudo, Levi hizo presión con su blanca camisa sobre el feo corte que tenía al lado izquierdo, a la altura de las costillas. Un siseo escapó de sus labios al sentir el escozor producido por la tela al rozar la herida, sin embargo no contaba con el tiempo necesario para tratarla.

Al percatarse de que los gritos de los guardias se oían cada vez más cerca y que la cortina de humo comenzaba a disiparse, empezó a preocuparse. Tenía que encontrar a su amigo ya o todo aquello no habría servido para nada.

Una inyección de adrenalina invadió sus venas al vislumbrar la alta figura de Farlan, encorvado sobre el suelo y tosiendo desesperado, mientras que un rubio guardia de corta perilla y bigote y expresión taciturna intentaba ponerlo de pie para sacarlo de allí, aunque sin mucho éxito ya que, al parecer, este también lo estaba pasando bastante mal con la humareda.

La carrera que Levi tomó fue corta pero efectiva y, dando un salto, ganó la altura suficiente para poder golpear con fuerza brutal al alto soldado en la sien izquierda con la empuñadura del cuchillo que portaba, viendo como el hombre se desplomaba medio inconsciente a sus pies. De inmediato corrió al lado de su amigo y se arrodilló junto a él, cortando las cuerdas con rapidez y eficacia; cubriéndolo luego con su húmeda capa para ayudarlo a respirar.

—Cof, cof… Y-ya me imaginaba que el gran Levi… cof, cof, cof… no podría hacer una entrada aburrida —le dijo Farlan con voz enronquecida y rasposa a causa del humo; sus ojos celestes estaban enrojecidos y lagrimeaban un poco a causa del irritante calor. Durante unos breves segundos de debilidad, su amigo dejó reposar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Levi, un gesto de agotamiento y confianza que le permitió y se permitió. Él también estaba aliviado por haberlo encontrado—. Demonios, que bastardo eres, Ackerman, cof, cof… Un maldito bastardo inteligente.

—Tch, deja de decir mierda y larguémonos de aquí, Church. Solo he podido librarme de tres tipos antes de llegar a ti y por lo menos hay otros seis dando vueltas por allí; además, el condenado humo está comenzando a disiparse y uno de esos cabrones ha logrado cortarme —le explicó mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Al ver el gesto de preocupación del otro, negó con un gesto—. No es grave, pero duele como el demonio. Vamos.

—¿Isabel? —indagó Farlan mientras se dirigían a toda prisa hacia los edificios más altos que estaban tras las viviendas afectadas y que era donde ellos solían esconderse la mayor parte de las veces tras algunas persecuciones.

—Con Carly —respondió Levi, calmando así la ansiedad del otro—. En El Gato Azul estará segura de momento.

—Si es que Isabel no intenta arrancarle los ojos a esa mujer. Ya sabes cómo se pone cada vez que Carly se te insinúa.

Levi chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación, pero no pudo evitar que algo dentro de él se alegrara un poco, aunque fuese un poquito por ello.

Oh, diablos, en verdad era un idiota.

Casi justo a tiempo, como si su buena suerte todavía no se hubiese agotado del todo, ambos lograron escapar de la plazoleta en el mismo instante en que una débil ventisca nocturna se coló entre las maltrechas casas arrastrando con ella los últimos vestigios del humo, permitiéndoles así ver el desastre generado tras la explosión.

No fue una destrucción enorme, pensó Levi en un intento de mitigar parte de la culpa que sentía, pero sí lo suficientemente dañina para haber arruinado la pequeña fuente central, logrando que el agua de esta se desparramara por todos lados, convirtiendo las calles aledañas en pequeños ríos, y para que algunos chamuscados adoquines del suelo hubiesen saltado incrustándose en los muros más cercanos o rompieran los vidrios de las viviendas próximas. No obstante, su mayor alivio fue el comprobar que, aparte de los guardias, no se apreciaban más heridos. Odiaba cuando inocentes se veían atrapados en aquellas escaramuzas.

El trayecto de regreso hacia el bar lo hicieron a través de los tejados en vez de utilizar las callejuelas. Aquellos recovecos eran usados habitualmente por contrabandistas y traficantes, pero hacía tiempo que Levi y su grupo habían aprendido a moverse por estos como si fuesen ellos mismos quienes los hubieran construido. Diez años en esa clase de vida delictual solían tener ese efecto en los hombres.

Farlan, todavía bastante adolorido por la paliza y algo aturdido por el humo inhalado, obligó a Levi a detenerse unos pocos minutos para poder vendar su herida con un par de los destrozados jirones de su camisa amarilla y así detener el sangrado que, a pesar de no ser abundante, seguía escurriendo sin parar.

Joder, seguramente necesitaría una sutura.

Ya eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada cuando volvieron a ponerse en marcha, casi cuatro horas después del comienzo de aquel desastre. Su amigo, ya con mucho mejor semblante, comenzó a explicarle a Levi que lo habían capturado poco después de que Isabel se reuniera con él, ya que prefirió usarse como carnada y así darle tiempo a esta de huir, consciente de que de los tres, la chica era la presa más fácil y que ambos tendrían más facilidad de arreglárselas por su cuenta. El chico parecía bastante compungido por lo ocurrido, a sabiendas de que gran parte de la culpa del problema en que se encontraban ahora era suya. Si Farlan no hubiese insistido en que aceptasen ese trabajo, nada de aquel desastre habría ocurrido.

Pero, ¿de que servían las culpas en ese momento?, se preguntó Levi. De nada. Lo único que les quedaba por hacer era buscar soluciones; y rápido.

—De nada sirve que nos preocupemos ahora por eso —le dijo con firmeza a su amigo, lanzándole una fría mirada para que se centrara de una vez y dejara de culparse—. Nos la jugaron y punto. Ahora solo tenemos que ir en busca de Isabel y pensar en lo que haremos.

—Podríamos escondernos durante un tiempo —sugirió Farlan, tirando con nerviosismo del largo mechón de cabello rubio que caía al centro de su apuesto y, ahora, maltrecho rostro—. No sería la primera vez que lo hacemos.

—Pero no de los militares —acotó Levi, y nuevamente el malestar que sintió desde un comienzo anidó en su pecho junto a las dudas—. Por más que lo pienso, no comprendo el verdadero motivo de Shadis para tendernos esta trampa. Si querían capturarnos no era necesario elaborar todo ese estúpido plan. Hubiese sido más fácil apresarnos en otro momento. No sé, algo en esta historia no me gusta, Farlan.

—Entonces larguémonos de la ciudad —soltó este con aquella seguridad total que en muchas ocasiones lograba que Levi creyera en imposibles. Una sonrisa ladeada asomó a los labios de su amigo al percatarse de su expresión de incredulidad.

—No lo dices en serio.

—¡Claro que sí! —insistió el chico mientras doblaban la esquina que llevaba al local de Carly—. Tenemos dinero ahorrado, Levi. Quizá no demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente para salir de aquí. ¡Podemos ir a Shiganshina! ¡Podemos comenzar de nuevo! Nada nos ata aquí, viejo amigo. Cambiemos nuestros nombres, nuestro pasado. Olvidémonos de esta maldita ciudad y todo lo que eso conlleva. Piensa en Isabel. Piensa en lo que siempre has querido…

Las palabras y la sonrisa de Farlan murieron en sus labios al mismo tiempo que sus celestes ojos se abrían con horror. Una máscara de incredulidad cubrió su rostro en apenas unos segundos.

Levi, siguiendo de inmediato la mirada de este, notó el mismo miedo atenazándole las entrañas. Terror y furia.

Sí, su vida era una mierda y la suerte nunca estaba de su lado.

—Vaya, así que finalmente el gran Levi Ackerman se digna a aparecer —murmuró el alto y fornido hombre rubio que estaba apoyado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el amplio pecho, en la jamba de la puerta del local de Carly, ahora por completo vacío y en silencio. Sus ojos azules, bajo aquellas espesas cejas un poco más oscuras que su cabello, lucían serios y fieros—. «El hombre más fuerte», ¿no es así como suelen llamarte por aquí?

Levi torció los labios al oír aquel odioso apodo. Lo detestaba, y más aún al escucharlo en boca de aquel arrogante sujeto. A pesar de que este lo había dicho con total seriedad y nada en su actitud denotaba burla, él dudaba de que se lo creyese realmente.

—Tch, ¿qué demonios quieres? ¿Eres tú quien ha maquinado todo esto? —preguntó con fría tranquilidad, comenzando a atar cabos y a sentir el nacimiento de una sospecha. Podía sentir la furiosa tensión de Farlan a su lado y los quedos sollozos de la chica resonando en el silencio antinatural de la noche. ¡Joder, como deseaba matar a aquel bastardo!

—Sí, fue mi idea —reconoció—. Deseaba conocerte —le dijo este con una sinceridad llena de calma y aplomo. Dio un par de pasos hacia él, para nada temeroso de que fuese a atacarlo como al parecer sí lo creían el resto de sus hombres que estaban apostados cerca del local. Levi oyó unos cuantos «por favor, comandante, tenga cuidado» apenas susurrados, pero el alto hombre rubio hizo caso omiso de ellos y, quedando de pie frente a él, lo evaluó con aquella insondable mirada especulativa—. Eres distinto a lo que imaginaba, pero no estás del todo mal.

Una oleada de furia ciega embargó a Levi y a punto estuvo de levantar el puño y asestarle un golpe a aquel sujeto. Sintió la mano de Farlan sujetar su brazo con fuerza y percibió el casi imperceptible movimiento de su cabeza cuando este negó con un gesto, advirtiéndole que no hiciese una tontería. De inmediato sus ojos grises buscaron a Isabel que, llorosa y acongojada, los observaba a ambos con las manos atadas a la espalda mientras uno de aquellos guardias la sujetaba con fuerza desde atrás y posaba, sin muchos miramientos, la espada sobre su delicado cuello. Una muda advertencia de lo que ocurriría si alguno de ellos llegaba a perder la paciencia.

—Maldito bastardo —le escupió a la cara al rubio guardia con un odio visceral. El sujeto, en su impecable uniforme verde oscuro con detalles en dorado y negro, solo se limitó a asentir con un gesto de aceptación.

—Entonces, Levi, ¿crees que ahora podríamos llegar a negociar? —le preguntó con total tranquilidad, como si aquella fuese una plática entre socios y no una charla unilateral con rehenes incluidos.

Iba a negarse, sin embargo un sollozo más fuerte escapó de los labios de la muchacha y él de inmediato se volvió a mirar a Isabel; un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su cuello empapando lentamente la pechera del áspero y desgastado blusón amarillo.

—Hermano —le dijo ella entre hipidos, sus ojos verdes estaban anegados de lágrimas y culpa—, l-lo… siento.

El tronar desenfrenado de sus propios latidos enfurecidos, unido a los incontrolables sollozos de la chica y a la errática y superficial respiración de Farlan, comenzaron a ensordecerlo.

Levi observó al hombre en frente suyo y el horrible panorama que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Si estuviese solo, si solo fuese él, podría luchar y, quizá, con algo de suerte y habilidad, escapar de allí con vida. Pero tenía a Isabel y tenía a Farlan, ellos eran su familia y él era responsable de su seguridad. Así que, por más que odiara ceder a aquello, por mucho que su orgullo se viese resentido, Levi no tenía otra posibilidad si quería salvarlos. Su propia vida le importaba bastante poco, pero la de ellos eran para él un tesoro invaluable.

—Negociemos —fue su seca respuesta y el peso de aquella palabra cayó sobre su pecho como una fría loza; casi como si él mismo se hubiese puesto los grilletes, y acaso, ¿no era así?

El hombre rubio sonrió apenas y asintió con un gesto de aceptación. Levi se preparó mentalmente para oír sus demandas, consciente de que nada beneficioso saldría seguramente de aquel trato; pero, su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando lo oyó decir:

—Procedan.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando dos de los guardias lo sujetaron por ambos brazos y un tercero se posicionó frente a él. De reojo vislumbró que ocurría lo mismo con Farlan que intentaba zafarse del agarre mientras que los gritos de Isabel se hacían más y más altos y agudos.

—Ahora estaremos a mano, maldito enano —soltó el hombre que tenía al frente. Levi tardó un par de segundo en reconocer al sujeto rubio de barba y bigote al que golpeó con la empuñadura del cuchillo en la plazoleta y dejó medio inconsciente.

El golpe llegó antes de que pudiera prepararse para ello, y mientras perdía las fuerzas y caía en la inconciencia, en lo último que fue capaz de pensar era en lo idiota que había sido al dejarse atrapar en aquella maldita trampa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Realmente espero que haya sido de su agrado y que por lo menos quede un poquito de curiosidad por lo que se viene.  
> Para quienes no me conocen, soy Tess, ¡un gusto y gracias por la oportunidad! Si alguien ya se ha topado con alguna otra de mis historias, ¡un gusto nuevamente y muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad, otra vez!  
> Esta historia, en primer lugar, es mi capricho. Con otros fanfictions en curso ni siquiera debería haberme planteado la idea de escribirla, pero esta vez las ganas que tenía de llevarla a una plana para ver la idea de mi cabeza reflejadas allí, fueron mucho mayores que mi sentido común. Sé que me odiaré la mitad del tiempo y la otra mitad seguro creeré que soy idiota por meterme en ello, pero me da igual esta vez. Como ya he dicho, mi capricho. Supongo que yo también quiero hacer un poquito de magia.  
> La idea original de esta historia fue una locura, la verdad. Tras una escapada de fin de semana con una amiga a Granada para conocer la Alhambra, nada más llegar allí me enamoré jajaja. Fue como contemplar un pedacito de Las Mil y Una Noches y ver reflejadas todas mis fantasías infantiles, y si a eso le sumamos que de inmediato mi cabeza lo asoció con la preciosa suite Scheherezade de Rimski-Kórsakov, en nada ya estaba creando una historia, alimentándose de todas las emociones y sensaciones que tenía dentro en ese momento hasta que tomó más o menos esta forma. Por eso recalco que es una locura total. Una locura que por lo menos hasta ahora espero sea de su agrado, así como para mí fue un placer escribir estos dos capítulos.  
> Nuevamente agradezco el tiempo y la oportunidad, en verdad espero que haya gustado lo suficiente para esperar por el resto.  
> Así que sin más, no leemos en la siguiente actualización.
> 
> Tess


	3. Pacto

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 2:**

**Pacto**

****

**_Pero, en definitiva, ¿qué es lo nuestro? Por ahora, al menos, es una especie de complicidad frente a otros, un secreto compartido, un pacto unilateral._ **

**_(Mario Benedetti,_ ** **La Tregua _)_**

 

 

 

Los diminutos chillidos junto al arrastrado sonido producido por el ligero corretear de las ratas en el duro y rasposo suelo de piedra de la celda, se solapaban de tanto en tanto con los lejanos gemidos de agonía y los quedos lamentos provenientes de los otros miserables prisioneros que llenaban aquel recinto.

A pesar de lo mucho que se estaba esforzando por mantener la lucidez, Levi ya no tenía una idea demasiado clara de cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado allí, ¿dos días? ¿Tres? ¿Más que eso? Imposible saberlo cuando cada segundo en aquel infierno de preocupación e incertidumbre, parecía convertirse en un siglo por la lenta forma en que se arrastraba el tiempo ante él.

Sí, la espera para determinar su destino y el de sus amigos se le estaba haciendo interminable.

Las largas horas pasadas encerrado en aquel sitio, sumido en aquella pesada oscuridad que parecía envolverlo todo, agotado por el hambre y la sed que lo aguijoneaban hasta un punto doloroso, lo estaban haciendo perder poco a poco la conciencia de la realidad, desapegándolo. Levi sabía que lo más fácil y cobarde sería dejarse ir y sumirse en la inconciencia por lo menos durante un momento; sin embargo, la latente quemazón de su desatendida herida le recordaba de manera dolorosa que seguía allí, que todavía estaba vivo. Quizá, pensó lleno de ironía, debería sentirse agradecido de aquella jodida puñalada; pero, si llegaba a sufrir una infección seria a causa de esta antes de que vinieran por él y pudiese tratarla, no podía asegurar que lo seguiría estando por mucho más tiempo.

Pese a todo, Levi estaba seguro de que no iban a matarlo, aún. Aquel arrogante bastardo rubio había sido bastante claro sobre el hecho de que lo necesitaba para algo, pero también sabía que aquel aprisionamiento era una especie de juego de desgaste: el maldito comandante de la Guardia Real planeaba debilitarlo lo suficiente para que, llegado el momento de su liberación y negociación, él aceptara todo lo que este le propusiera sin oponer la menor resistencia.

Por él, pensó furioso Levi, podía joderse esperando.

Haciendo un esfuerzo y tragándose el dolor que el movimiento excesivo le producía, se puso de pie con cierta dificultad para acercarse a la puerta de la celda, una maciza y pesada lámina de hierro con pequeños barrotes en la parte superior, y se sentó en el suelo, casi al lado de esta, apoyando la espalda contra el mohoso muro de la prisión e intentando buscar una posición más cómoda a pesar de la escasa movilidad que el estar encadenado al centro de la estancia le permitía.

Durante unos cuantos minutos entrecerró los ojos y ralentizó su respiración, aguzando el oído, concentrándose; desesperado por capturar algún pequeño indicio que le revelara la suerte que habían corrido sus compañeros, ya fuese en los retazos de las sombras de los guardias que se dibujaban en los muros mientras se movían de un lado a otro vigilando a los prisioneros o intentando oír parte de sus conversaciones, aunque sin suerte de momento.

Más que la incomodidad y el asco que le producía estar encerrado allí, más que la furia generada por saberse acorralado y vencido, Levi tenía los nervios a flor de piel por no saber absolutamente nada de sus amigos tras haber caído en aquella trampa.

Cuando se despertó de su inconciencia, luego de que aquel estúpido guardia lo aturdiera, ya se encontraba metido allí, sin posibilidad alguna de escapar por mucho que lo intentó. Aquella celda era un habitáculo asqueroso, diminuto y frío de dos metros cuadrados a lo sumo, con paredes y suelo de piedra porosa que apestaban a moho y sin una mísera ventana que otorgase un poco de iluminación al lugar, aparte de los barrotes en la parte superior de la puerta por donde se colaban algunas luces y sombras de vez en cuando. Levi supuso que aquello se debía, si su memoria no le fallaba, a que las mazmorras de aquella prisión estaban situadas bajo tierra. Como era de esperarse, antes de dejarlo encerrado allí, le quitaron su capa y las armas que portaba consigo, pero le dejaron a cambio una raída y apestosa manta que él hizo a un lado en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que era aquel trapo, asqueado ante la sola idea de que alguien más se hubiese cubierto y abrigado con ella, y un orinal que, a pesar de la repulsión que le daba, se vio obligado a utilizar y que ahora se hallaba en la esquina más alejada de la celda. También le habían encadenado cual animal, con el tobillo derecho sujeto por un herrumbroso grillete de metal, no demasiado largo, que estaba incrustado al centro de la celda y que le permitía a duras penas poder moverse con cierta libertad por ese pequeño espacio.

Durante las primeras horas de cautiverio esperó pacientemente a que apareciese alguno de los guardias para intentar sonsacarle cualquier información sobre Farlan e Isabel, desesperado por saber si se encontraban bien después de lo ocurrido; sin embargo, nadie fue a verlo en todo ese tiempo: ni para vigilarlo, ni para darle alimentos o agua, ni siquiera cuando se puso a gritar una sarta de obscenidades para intentar llamar la atención; por algún motivo lo mantenían aislado de cualquier tipo de contacto humano, y Levi, sin necesidad de ser un genio, descubrió de inmediato cual era el objetivo.

Desgaste. Desgaste. Desgaste. Juego mental.

El correteo de una rata pasando sobre sus piernas extendidas frente a él lo llenó de repulsión y de inmediato encogió estas, llevándolas hacia su pecho para rodearlas con un brazo y dejando descansar su cabeza sobre ellas, con el negro y sudado cabello que se le pegaba como una capa grasienta a la frente. Joder, era un verdadero horror; llevaba demasiado tiempo sin poder tomar un baño decente y aquel maldito lugar no contaba ni siquiera con un poco de agua como para asearse siquiera; aunque si la tuviese, se dijo, seguramente habría acabado priorizando sus necesidades y utilizándola para beber. A Levi su propio olor corporal, mezcla de sudor, sangre y suciedad adherida al cuerpo, le estaba resultando insoportable, sobre todo al estar impregnado con la desagradable esencia de la humedad, orina y heces que parecía reinar en aquel recinto.

Mierda, quería salir de allí.

Se sentía cansado, mucho, y adolorido por la herida recibida durante el rescate de Farlan; apenas y había sido capaz de dormir algo durante el tiempo que llevaba allí encerrado y aparte del aguijonazo constante producido por el hambre, notaba la garganta ardiente y adolorida, tan seca como un desierto. Sí, ya comenzaba a acusar los primeros síntomas de tantas privaciones y era una putada; además, sentía el cuerpo pesado y caliente, lo que lo hizo temer que quizá tuviese un poco de fiebre a causa de una infección.

Por lo general, Levi estaba acostumbrado a soportar largos periodos de vida miserable, ya que si se quería subsistir en los barrios bajos de la capital no existía otro modo; pero esa vez no lo estaba llevando demasiado bien. No pudo evitar preguntarse si el problema sería que la vida más tranquila de los últimos años comenzaba a ablandarlo o si la angustiante incertidumbre de su situación y la de sus compañeros era lo que lo estaba minando por dentro.

El pesado ruido de pasos a la distancia lo alertó de inmediato de que alguien se aproximaba y cuando estos se hicieron más cercanos a su celda, un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus resecos labios al entender que en esa ocasión sí le iban a ver a él y, a pesar de la rabia que sentía crecer dentro de su pecho, no pudo evitar alegrarse un poco porque aquella incertidumbre llegara a su fin de una vez por todas.

Levi solo tuvo que esperar un par de minutos más para notar como estos se hicieron más fuertes, resonando por el vacío y silencioso corredor, al tiempo que dos alargadas sombras irrumpieron en la oscuridad al colarse por una rendija junto al suelo y la parte superior de la puerta, advirtiéndole que era más de un guardia quien iba a visitarlo.

Oyó el chasquido metálico producido por la llave al girar en la cerradura de la reja y, de inmediato, el anaranjado brillo de luz de la lámpara de aceite al iluminar la celda en penumbras le hirió los ojos, obligándolo a entrecerrarlos. Escuchó los pesados pasos de ambos hombres al llegar a su lado y tuvo que apretar los dientes para contener un quejido de dolor cuando una fuerte patada lo golpeó en uno de sus muslos.

—De pie, rata —le dijo con desprecio uno de ellos, sujetándolo de un brazo con fuerza y levantándolo bruscamente. El venenoso tono de voz se le hizo familiar, y al abrir los ojos para verlo de frente, pestañeando muchas veces en el proceso, reconoció al hombre rubio de bigote que lo había golpeado para dejarlo inconsciente días atrás—. Voltea —le ordenó este, estampándolo con violencia de cara contra la rugosa pared de la celda y obligándolo a poner ambas manos tras la espalda para esposárselas.

—Mike, contrólate un poco; no creo que al comandante le guste que esta escoria llegue demasiado lastimada —le recordó con paciencia el otro guardia que, para sorpresa de Levi, resultó ser una mujer y no un hombre como supuso en un principio al ver lo alta que esta era—. Recuerda que tiene planes para él.

—Lo sé, y te juro que no entiendo que pretende esta vez el comandante Erwin, Nanaba. Como si se pudiese confiar en estos criminales —replicó lleno de enfado aquel sujeto. Levi lo sintió aproximarse un poco más a él y notó el caliente golpe del aliento de este sobre la piel de su cuello, oyéndolo inspirar pesadamente, como si olfateara. Un escalofrío de repulsión le recorrió la columna de arriba abajo ante esa desagradable cercanía—. Apesta a rata traicionera, igual que los otros dos. Lo más prudente sería colgarlos; ojalá y el comandante decida deshacerse de ellos pronto, sobre todo de aquella maldita cría que no para de dar problemas.

Hirviendo de rabia ante ese comentario, Levi acabó por perder la paciencia. Con la rapidez y agilidad que lo caracterizaban, se volvió con brusquedad y utilizó la pierna que tenía libre para asestarle una feroz patada en el estómago al guardia que tenía tras él, pillándolo desprevenido; este cayó de rodillas en el suelo, resollando mientras lo miraba lleno de furia asesina en sus ojos ámbar. Su compañera, que era quien sostenía la lámpara de aceite, ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y se apresuró a desenvainar su espada, produciendo que la poca luz reinante en la celda pareciera temblar y bailar sobre las desnudas paredes.

—Quieto, prisionero. Te lo advierto, vuelve a moverte, aunque sea un poco, y te lo haré pagar caro —le dijo aquella mujer, Nanaba, con fría letalidad.

Levi la miró con descaro, enarcando una de sus oscuras y delgadas cejas de manera despectiva.

—¿No era que tu apreciado comandante me quería _sin daños_? —le preguntó con velada ironía.

—Irreparables —aclaró esta—. No creo que un ojo menos le importe demasiado, escoria. Podrás seguir viviendo y siendo de utilidad sin él. Si es que tienes alguna utilidad, claro.

A pesar de la mala situación en la que se encontraba, Levi no pudo más que admirarse de aquella mujer, que no parecía para nada asustada de él, a pesar de que su compañero, mucho más alto y corpulento, seguía arrodillado en el piso gruñendo de dolor. La mujer soldado era joven, esbelta y le sacaba con facilidad unos diez centímetros de altura, como ya había notado antes. Al igual que él, esta llevaba el rubio y lacio cabello corto y rasurado bajo las sienes y la nuca, lo que le otorgaba un aire un poco masculino y fue el motivo por el cual la confundió en un comienzo; sin embargo, tenía bonitas facciones de rasgos delicados, con unas cejas altas y delgadas sobre sus claros ojos azules, levemente caídos, y que en ese instante lo miraban como si fuera el ser más repugnante sobre la faz de la tierra.

Por mucho que lo deseara, por más que la sangre le tronara en las venas por venganza, Levi sabía que no conseguiría nada peleando allí; así que, tragándose su odio y orgullo, asintió en señal de aprobación y no dijo nada más cuando ella se acercó para soltar el grillete de su pierna. Desde la posición acuclillada que se encontraba, Nanaba levantó la mirada y le advirtió en silencio que si intentaba hacer algo, su amenaza no sería en vano.

Unos cuantos minutos después lo hicieron salir de aquel espantoso lugar, con las manos firmemente sujetas a la espalda y siendo escoltado por ambos guardias, que en sus impecables uniformes verdes y negros se posicionaban delante y tras él, siendo el tal Mike el responsable de ir dándole algún que otro fuerte empujón cuando pensaba que Levi se estaba rezagando demasiado.

Los largos corredores por los que lo hicieron pasar eran tan lúgubres y oscuros como el suyo, intercalándose en una serie de pasillos enrevesados y complejos que eran casi laberinticos. Gracias a la escasa iluminación de la lámpara que portaba Nanaba y las pocas antorchas diseminadas en las paredes que aportaban una amarillenta luz mortecina, pudo vislumbrar las otras celdas dispuestas a ambos lados del pasadizo; pero, por más que su mirada buscó con desesperación a sus amigos entre ellas, no pudo hallarlos. Los gemidos y gritos pidiendo piedad, así como los incontables insultos u obscenidades que les soltaban a los guardias a medida que pasaban, le resultaron agotadores a Levi, colándose en su cabeza como un estruendo después de tanto tiempo sometido al impuesto silencio y a los suaves ruidos amortiguados por la distancia.

El recorrido fue largo y fatigoso, desgastándolo más de lo que pensaba debido a su condición actual; aun así no dejaba de observar todo a su alrededor con atención, memorizándolo, por si llegaba a necesitar aquella información en algún momento a futuro. Por lo que Levi sabía, ningún hombre había podido salir de ese lugar una vez entraban, por lo menos, no vivo. Los calabozos de la prisión de Mitras se hallaban bajo tierra, forjados en la roca natural de una de las canteras a las afueras de la capital, lo que los hacía un sitio ideal para albergar a los delincuentes más peligrosos y a los traidores a la corona. Una cárcel impenetrable de la que era imposible escapar.

Tras ascender por la estrecha escalera de piedra siguiendo a Nanaba, Levi sintió que era como revivir nuevamente cuando ella abrió la enrejada puerta de hierro para salir a la amplia habitación superior de la prisión. La primera bocanada de aire puro y limpio fue un obsequio maravilloso, que lo hizo casi delirar de la satisfacción, no obstante, la brillante luz diurna que se colaba por las cortinas entreabiertas de la ventana frente a él, le resultó sumamente molesta y dolorosa. Cerró los ojos, algo llorosos por el fuerte impacto, y no pudo más que agradecer el hecho de que Nanaba le dijese a Mike que esperase un momento para dejarlo acostumbrarse a la claridad antes de proseguir.

Levi abrió los ojos poco a poco y, aunque aún le costaba bastante enfocar la vista, pudo apreciar con claridad los encalados muros blancos de aquella pequeña sala de guardia, donde un hombre joven, de desordenado cabello castaño oscuro y escasa barba y bigote, estaba sentado tras un escritorio de oscura madera que se encontraba junto a la puerta de entrada a los calabozos, anotando algo en un gran libro de empaste rojo, muy similar a los tantos otros que se encontraban ordenadamente colocados en las dos amplias estanterías que ocupaban las paredes laterales de la estancia.

Nanaba le tendió a este un manojo de llaves y un pase que el guardia tomó y selló con un timbre.

—Ackerman, celda número 104, ¿correcto? —le preguntó a la mujer, a lo que ella asintió. El sujeto terminó de anotar y levantó la vista de su libro, mirándolo de arriba abajo y sintiéndose, al parecer, muy poco impresionado con lo que veía—. No entiendo que pretende esta vez el comandante.

—Ni nosotros, Thomas —acotó Mike, mirando a Levi del mismo modo despectivo que su compañero, aunque esta vez en sus pequeños ojos ámbar pudo ver el enrevesado odio que le profesaba—. Solo esperemos que no se equivoque y esta rata le sea de utilidad.

—El comandante Smith nunca se equivoca. Debe tener un motivo muy importante si lo quiere a él, y nosotros no tenemos por qué discutírselo —intervino Nanaba y, siendo algo más suave que su compañero, punzó con un dedo la espalda de Levi para que volviera a ponerse en movimiento—. Vamos, Ackerman. El comandante Smith solicita tu presencia, y no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

Lo cierto era que a Levi le importaba bastante poco lo que a aquel maldito bastardo le gustara a no, si por él fuera, que Erwin Smith se jodiera esperándolo una eternidad; no obstante, lo necesitaba, casi tanto como al parecer este lo necesitaba a él. Y si con aquel trato del demonio podía salvar a sus amigos, lo haría sin dudar, al costo que fuese.

Finalmente había llegado el momento de negociar.

 

——o——

 

El resto del trayecto fue un poco más agradable para Levi con la mujer como su guía. Nanaba y Mike intercambiaban opiniones de tanto en tanto o respondían escuetamente a saludos o preguntas de algunos de sus otros compañeros que se encontraban en el camino y que lo miraban a él como si fuese un animal de feria. Unos quince minutos después, llegaron por fin a la segunda planta de aquel edificio y Mike llamó con fuerza a una pesada puerta de madera de roble macizo. El claro «adelante» que oyó en respuesta lo alertó de inmediato que ya estaba ante su destino.

Erwin Smith, el tan admirado y apreciado comandante de aquel grupo de guardias, se hallaba enfrascado trabajando tras un pesado escritorio de caoba, donde una enorme cantidad de informes y documentos descansaban por doquier. Un vistazo rápido al despacho de aquel hombre logró que Levi se impresionara un poco, al ver lo pulcro y bien cuidado que estaba todo allí, con sus paredes blancas y relucientes y un par de recios libreros de hierro sujetos a ellas, llenos de arriba abajo de impecables tomos encuadernados y ordenados con esmero; y lo envidió por ello. Una de las cosas que él más amaba en la vida, era leer. Levi había aprendido a hacerlo, gracias a su madre, a muy corta edad; sin embargo, conseguir un libro en el sitio del que él provenía, era casi un lujo, por lo cual los pocos que tenía los resguardaba casi como un tesoro.

Cuando, instado por Nanaba, dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección a este, oyó el ruidito repiqueteante de los tacones de sus sucias botas negras sobre el pulido suelo de madera clara y una desagradable sensación se posó en la boca de su estómago al fijar la vista en aquel hombre y notar como el efecto del brillo del sol, que se colaba por el ventanal ubicado tras el escritorio en el que este estaba sentado, arrancaba destellos dorados a sus rubios cabellos pulcramente recortados y peinados, haciendo destacar el verde oscuro de su uniforme para darle la apariencia de un impresionante y gallardo héroe romántico, mientras que él, seguramente, luciría como el sucio y detestable ladrón que era.

Aquella situación era una mierda.

—Nos volvemos a ver, Levi. ¿Has estado bien? —le preguntó Smith, levantando finalmente la vista hacia él y acodando sus fornidos brazos sobre el escritorio, juntando ambas manos para posar su barbilla sobre ella. A pesar de que con tan solo ver su asqueroso y miserable aspecto se podía saber que esa pregunta era ridícula, su tono de voz al hacerla no demostraba ningún deje de burla en ella, como si en verdad esperara una respuesta afirmativa de su parte. Aquel sujeto era un auténtico cabrón.

—¿Dónde están mis amigos? ¿Qué has hecho con ellos, bastardo? —fue lo primero que soltó con fría letalidad, después de todo el tiempo que llevaba refrenándose. Sintió al instante el fuerte agarre de la enorme mano de Mike sobre sus cabellos, con sus dedos enterrándose en su cráneo con tanta saña que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras este lo obligaba a ponerse de rodillas en el brillante suelo, para humillarlo y, seguramente, demostrarle cuál era su lugar; pero, un gesto de negación por parte de Erwin bastó para que el otro hombre lo soltara de inmediato.

—El señor Church y la señorita Magnolia se encuentran bien de momento, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Ya sabes que ellos serán una parte importante de nuestra negociación —aclaró Erwin con aquella estoica tranquilidad que parecía poseer—. Mike, puedes quitarle los grilletes.

La exclamación ahogada de Nanaba fue seguida inmediatamente por la protesta del otro hombre:

—Pero, comandante, este sujeto es peligroso. Es un criminal buscado y…

—… yo sé muy bien cómo tratar con él, gracias —concluyó Smith sin darle lugar a ninguna réplica más.

Levi sintió el fuerte tirón que le propinó Mike para obligarlo a ponerse de pie una vez más y oyó, casi con alivio, el leve clic producido por la cerradura de los grilletes al abrirse y dejar sus manos libres. Inclinándose un poco hacia él, como si aún estuviera en la tarea de liberarlo, Mike, de forma imperceptible, le susurró al oído con furia contenida:

—Intenta hacer algo más, rata, y te atravesaré el corazón con mi espada. Aun no estamos a mano, recuérdalo.

Si Erwin oyó o no algo de aquella amenaza, su semblante impávido no dio muestras de ello. Con un lánguido gesto de la mano le indicó a Levi la silla apostada frente a la suya, en una muda invitación para que tomara asiento, tratándolo casi como a un igual, algo que lo hizo sospechar aún más de aquel sujeto, sobre todo cuando este se puso de pie para tomar una jarra de agua que se posaba en una mesilla esquinera del despacho y servir un vaso que colocó con suavidad frente a él. Por supuesto, y a pesar de que se moría de sed, Levi no lo tocó.

El joven comandante sonrió levemente ante su desplante, pero volvió a tomar asiento sin mostrarse molesto o perder la calma por ello; casi como si esperase que él se comportara de ese modo.

—Bueno, Levi, me gustaría que comenzáramos nuevamente; sin rencores esta vez. Soy Erwin Smith, comandante de la Guardia Real, encargado del área de Reconocimiento Exterior —le explicó con tranquilidad, sin dejar de examinarlo con aquellos atentos e inquietantes ojos azules—. En verdad lamento haber tenido que recurrir a estas instancias para poder contar con tu colaboración, pero, teniendo en cuenta tu… larga carrera delictiva y las historias que se cuentan de ella, tenía bastante claro que no querrías trabajar conmigo si te lo proponía de una manera más directa.

—Tch, ¿y por eso montaste toda esta farsa, _comandante_? —preguntó, dotando de tanto desprecio su título que más que un reconocimiento sonó como un insulto. Sin necesidad de volverse a verlo, podía sentir los ojos de Mike clavados en su nuca rapada, fulminándolo con ira.

—En parte. Pero principalmente fue porque deseaba verte en acción —reconoció Smith; una breve sonrisa asomó a sus labios, volviendo por un instante su serio rostro casi en el de un niño que confiesa una travesura—. Lo cierto es que eres mucho más de lo que esperaba, aunque un poco diferente físicamente. Por los rumores que circulan sobre ti, creí que serías más corpulento, más alto; pero no pareces más que un jovencito, ¿qué edad tienes?

Oyó a Nanaba soltar una risita tras él y, sin poder evitarlo a causa de la indignación que ya sentía por las palabras de aquel hombre sobre su persona, Levi giró la cabeza para verla. La chica estaba apostada unos cuantos pasos tras la silla en la que él se encontraba sentado, junto a Mike. Ambos estaban de pie, con las piernas ligeramente separadas y las manos tras la espalda como si esperasen recibir órdenes en cualquier momento; sin embargo, en cuanto vio su evidente enfado, ella le guiñó un ojo y le dedicó una sonrisilla sardónica. Mike, por su parte, seguía mostrándose tan parco y malhumorado como minutos antes.

El suave carraspeo de Erwin lo obligó a volver a mirarlo. Este no parecía molesto por su mal comportamiento ni sus pocas ganas de cooperación, por el contrario, lo observaba con una avidez muy similar a la de un depredador que estudia a su presa antes de lanzarse sobre ella. Su instinto le advertía con alarma que aquel hombre era peligroso.

—Veinticuatro —masculló de mala gana—, ¿y tú, anciano? —preguntó solo para picarlo, sabedor de que aquella sería una impertinencia de su parte.

Smith solo sonrió con benevolencia, casi como un padre que cede ante los caprichos de su veleidoso hijo.

—Treinta, pero creo que eso no viene al caso en nuestra pequeña negociación, ¿verdad, Levi? —Erwin finalmente cambió su postura y rebuscó entre los papeles de su escritorio un par de documentos y se los tendió. No obstante, cuando él los fue a tomar, este dudó unos segundos, como si alguna obscura idea se hubiese colado en sus pensamientos—. ¿Sabes leer?

La acerada mirada que le lanzó Levi bastó como respuesta y el hombre terminó por poner aquellos papeles entre sus manos. Mientras sus ojos recorrían las primeras líneas, no logró comprender por completo lo que estos explicaban, pero, cuanto más leía y asimilaba en detalle aquella documentación, todo comenzó a cobrar sentido en su cabeza. Un repentino mareo pareció embargarlo, aunque Levi no podía discernir con claridad si era producto de la impresión que sentía o del afiebrado dolor que le estaba causando la herida de su costado.

—Amnistía Real —dijo, pronunciando con rasposa dificultad aquellas palabras que le supieron de manera extraña en la boca, sin dejar de observar la elaborada firma del rey destacando sobre aquellas hojas. Notaba el pecho apretado, de angustia, de emoción; de anhelo por un sueño que parecía imposible—. Nos estás ofreciendo el perdón por nuestro pasado delictual.

—Y una recompensa más que generosa para que puedan comenzar desde cero, en donde quieran. Yo mismo me encargaría de buscarles una residencia apropiada en la parte del país que eligieran, mientras no sea Mitras, claro.

Levi entrecerró sus ojos grises, afilando la mirada. Buscó algún indicio, algo, lo que fuera que le mostrase que aquel maldito cretino estaba mintiendo; pero no pudo hallar nada. O Erwin Smith era un actor excelente, o le estaba diciendo la verdad. Joder, odiaba no poder valerse de sus instintos, pero por una vez estos parecían estar fallando y no detectar el estado de alerta.

Chasqueó la lengua con molestia y le lanzó al comandante una mirada cargada de desprecio.

—Shadis nos ofreció la misma mierda y mira donde estoy ahora —lo acusó, retador—. Entonces, ¿por qué debería confiar en ti?

—Porque nada de lo que Shadis te ofreció fue una mentira, ¿no lo ves, Levi? Allí lo tienes, frente a tus ojos. Solo falta que pongamos mi firma y la tuya, y estará hecho; la diferencia es que tendrás que tomar un camino un poco más largo y difícil para conseguirlo.

Ante la mención de _difícil_ su instinto supo de inmediato que el trato que aquel hombre quería proponerle no sería para nada bueno; resultaría probablemente una maldita espada de doble filo.

—¿Y qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué robe documentos reales nuevamente? ¿Qué mate a alguien? —le preguntó con un deje de sorna en sus palabras. El otro no se inmutó con su desafiante arrogancia y simplemente negó con un gesto seco.

—Quiero que recuperes una joya que le pertenece a Paradis.

Levi se quedó callado, analizando aquello, esperando que Erwin le soltara cual sería el verdadero coste de esa hazaña. Una serie de agudos aguijonazos en el estómago le recordaron que, además de sediento, estaba muerto de hambre, pero rápidamente estos se camuflaron con el dolor de su herida y no fue agradable. Tuvo que apretar con fuerza los dientes para no dejar escapar un gemido de dolor allí mismo. Ya se imaginaba la cara de satisfacción de Mike si lo veía así.

Inspirando profundamente se tragó el dolor y fingió indiferencia, casi hastío. Con la práctica de años, Levi se había convertido en un mentiroso muy convincente.

—¿Una joya real? —preguntó tentativamente. Era la única idea que se le ocurrió que entrañase un riesgo potencial tan alto como para ofrecer un pago semejante.

Erwin asintió con un gesto parco y firme.

—Podría decirse que sí —dijo, no obstante, la mirada calculadora que le dirigió parecía estar sopesando algo muy diferente—. Levi, ¿has oído hablar alguna vez de la Joya de la Corona?

Un recuerdo muy lejano, de cálidos días de su infancia, de noches de tranquilo sueño al lado de su madre, invadió su mente de golpe. Recordaba vagamente aquella historia infantil que hablaba de aquel ser mágico y poderoso que residía dentro de una joya y era capaz de cumplir todos los deseos; una hermosa pieza que todos ansiaban poseer; un ser que podía enriquecer un reino y otorgarle prosperidad eterna. Cada vez que Levi oyó esa historia, la odió; la detestó profundamente… porque dolía. Dolía con el desesperante anhelo de hallar aquello que se ha perdido y ya no se puede tener.

Las palabras de Erwin tuvieron el mismo efecto sobre él, produciendo un dolor semejante, una idéntica añoranza. El mismo enorme vacío dentro de su pecho que parecía expandirse hasta casi devorarlo.

Pero el dolor físico lo volvió a la realidad.

Levi no sabía cómo, pero en algún momento acabó poniéndose de pie e inclinándose de manera peligrosamente amenazante sobre el escritorio de Smith, con las manos apoyadas sobre este y las sucias uñas casi incrustadas en la superficie de madera. El otro hombre, sin inmutarse siquiera, seguía sentado frente a él, observándolo de aquel modo calculador que Levi estaba comenzando a odiar. El persistente dolor a su costado se debía a Nanaba; la mujer estaba a su lado y presionaba de manera floja, pero efectiva, la hoja de su espada sobre su sangrante herida, que se apreciaba oscura y pegajosa sobre la asquerosa tela de su camisa blanca. Una clara y muda señal de amenaza si no podía controlarse.

Respirando profundamente, para recuperar el dominio de sus emociones y calmar las ganas de vomitar que le producía el agónico dolor, Levi volvió a sentarse en la silla, ante lo que la joven guardia regresó a su puesto.

En respuesta a su desmedida conducta anterior, Erwin simplemente enarcó una de sus pobladas cejas rubias y le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Y bien, Levi? ¿Sabes algo de eso? —volvió a interrogarlo.

—Tch, cuentos para críos —respondió. Torció los delgados labios en un gesto de disgusto y le preguntó con presunción—. ¿Me has capturado solo para conseguirte una joya de leyenda?

—Sí —afirmó este logrando que sus ojos grises se abrieran con incredulidad. Levi oyó a los dos guardias contener un jadeo ahogado de sorpresa, por lo que supuso que ellos tampoco sabían nada de eso—. Justamente eso es lo que necesito de ti.

La ferviente determinación que expresaban sus palabras, así como el brillo de certeza que emanaba de sus ojos azules, le confirmó que el joven comandante no estaba bromeando, ¡aquel bastardo hablaba en serio! ¿Es que estaba loco? Esa joya era de todo menos real, solo un viejo cuento infantil para dormir.

—Supongo entonces que no podremos llegar a ningún trato —le dijo, intentando mantener la calma a pesar de sentir que con aquella afirmación todas sus esperanzas estaban desapareciendo. Dios, ¿qué pasaría con Isabel y Farlan, con él mismo? ¡No podía permitir que sus amigos muriesen por los desvaríos de un loco demasiado crédulo!—, porque esa joya no existe.

—Existe —aseveró Erwin, por completo convencido de sus palabras—. No es solo una leyenda, es un hecho verídico. Hay documentos en el Archivo Real que lo testifican.

Levi chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

—Si en verdad existe tal objeto milagroso, explícame por favor, comandante, porque este país de mierda está como está. Cada vez hay menos recursos y la vida se ha hecho más dura. Quizá tú no hayas puesto jamás un pie en los suburbios aparte de la noche de mi captura, pero te puedo asegurar que los mocosos se mueren de hambre porque no hay suficiente comida y que a uno lo pueden matar en cualquier esquina por un simple par de monedas para pagar algo de alcohol —le soltó, lleno de rabia—. Si esa condenada joya existe, entonces nada de eso debería ocurrir, ¿verdad? Nuestro rey seria todopoderoso y su pueblo nadaría en la prosperidad. ¿No es eso acaso lo que cuenta la leyenda? —le preguntó. El otro simplemente se quedó callado, ante lo que él le dijo con desprecio—. Que joya de mierda es, entonces.

—Es porque la han robado, ya te lo he dicho —le repitió Erwin sin perder la calma ni mostrarse enfadado por su arrebato. Levi entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con curiosidad—. Hace más de cien años la joya fue robada de Paradis y por eso ha comenzado esta época de declive. Ese es el motivo por el que tienes que recuperarla.

No lo pudo evitar, a pesar de que la situación era pésima y él no era demasiado dado a las muestras emocionales, Levi se rio. Aquella situación era tan condenadamente absurda que no había nada más que pudiese hacer o comenzaría a perder la cabeza como aquel otro sujeto. Un par de minutos después, al darse cuenta de que el hombre seguía completamente serio esperando su respuesta, no pudo más que asombrarse.

—Realmente te lo crees, ¿no, comandante? Eso de que existe una joya que puede dar poder al rey y prosperidad a un reino. Piensas que es real.

—No, _sé_ que es real —afirmó Erwin con rotundidad—. Hace cosa de dos años el mismísimo rey Rod me asignó esta misión de recuperación de la Joya —le explicó, lleno de un absurdo orgullo—. Junto a un grupo de mi entera confianza hemos reunido toda la información posible; realizamos indagaciones y depuramos aquello que era real de la fantasía y, finalmente, hace un par de meses atrás pudimos localizar el paradero de la Joya. Estamos a solo un paso de poder recuperarla para salvar el reino y mejorar la vida de nuestra gente; por eso te necesitamos a _ti_ , Levi. El mejor ladrón de Paradis. El hombre más fuerte.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al oír la convicción de aquel sujeto. Erwin poseía ese tipo de determinación irracional que él siempre había asociado con el fanatismo, con la fe ciega que se depositaba en algo, y que a Levi nunca le gustó demasiado, porque sabía que siempre resultaba peligrosa. Lo cierto era que aquella historia le parecía completamente absurda, era imposible siquiera que la magia existiera y mucho menos que una simple joya pudiese salvar un reino completo con su poder; pero, si ese tipo sabía dónde esta se encontraba y él podía recuperarla, aunque, como sospechaba, no fuese más que una simple joya común y corriente, Levi y sus amigos podrían tener un nuevo futuro. Él habría cumplido su parte del trato y ellos no tendrían que acabar en la horca a modo de castigo.

—Bien, como sea. Creo que podría considerarlo —convino, mucho más cooperador que minutos antes.

Erwin sonrió y asintió complacido.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo. Será cosa de hacer unos últimos ajustes para preparar todo antes de que pued-

—Oi, oi, cálmate un poco —lo atajó, molesto porque este ya estuviese haciendo planes sin considerarlo siquiera y sin que él hubiese aceptado realmente—. He dicho que voy a considerarlo, pero primero quiero saber que es esa maldita joya que debo robar y a quien debo quitársela.

Erwin guardó silencio de inmediato y apretó los labios con fuerza. Su ceño fruncido parecía presagiar una respuesta muy poco agradable, lo cual se confirmó en cuanto comenzó a decirle:

—Verás, creo que ese es el asunto complicado, Levi. No tenemos muy claro que es realmente la Joya. Los registros que pudimos obtener de los archivos no son muy específicos sobre su aspecto o su forma, pero hablan de ella como el Tesoro Ámbar, por lo que creemos que debe ser algún tipo de pieza orfebre que tenga esta piedra incrustada —le explicó Smith y, por primera vez, Levi detectó cierta inseguridad en su mirada azul—. Pero… la última información que me trajo uno de mis espías infiltrados, asegura de que la Joya es una esmeralda. Un ejemplar en verdad impresionante y hermoso.

Ámbar, esmeralda, a Levi le daba absolutamente lo mismo lo que fuera aquel condenado tesoro; lo que lo molestaba era no saber con precisión qué era lo que debía buscar. Un robo a ciegas tenía mil posibilidades de resultar mal y él jamás se arriesgaba con eso, era una de sus normas. Aquel trabajo se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera putada.

—Tu hombre —comenzó, intentando no perder su poca paciencia—, ¿crees que podría describirla?

Erwin se apresuró a negar.

—No ha podido verla. Dice que la tienen increíblemente resguardada y solo me ha informado lo que pudo averiguar por alguien que trabajaba en el palacio.

Levi inspiró con fuerza, sintiendo como un mal presentimiento lo embargaba al oír aquella desenfadada respuesta y comprender lo que significaba.

—Oi, Erwin —le dijo, obviando los formalismos y ganándose un gruñido de molestia por parte de Mike—, ¿dónde se encuentra esa maldita joya en este momento? ¿A quién se la debo robar?

El tiempo pareció arrastrarse y volverse eterno mientras el joven comandante, al parecer, meditaba en cómo decirle aquello. Levi notaba el pulso latirle fuerte y pesado en las venas, concentrándose con agudeza en su costado adolorido. La sensación de hambre y sed parecía haberse amortiguado de momento por algo muy distinto, una emoción desagradable, con el regusto metálico del miedo como nota de fondo.

—En Marley —dijo este, finalmente, volviendo a acodar los brazos en el escritorio para entrelazar los dedos de sus manos. Lo miró con una seriedad mortal—. Está resguardada en las dependencias personales del rey.

Levi negó con un gesto.

—Joder, realmente has perdido la cabeza. ¡Sustraer aquella maldita joya puede desencadenar una guerra, bastardo! ¿Has pensado en ello? —Levi se puso de pie, ignorando la advertencia de Nanaba. De hecho, cuando ella llegó a su lado, le lanzó una mirada cargada de tanto odio que la hizo quedarse parada en su sitio. Volvió a mirar a Erwin—. ¡Burlar a su rey sería una afrenta directa a Marley!

—Sería un pago justo, ya que Marley la robó primeramente a Paradis. Los antepasados de Willy Tybur sabían a lo que se arriesgaban al sustraer la Joya de nuestras tierras, y sin embargo el rey Karl no quiso declarar una guerra en aquel entonces. Confiamos en que Marley tampoco querrá provocarla, porque no sería la primera ocasión que la sustracción de la Joya ocurre entre nuestras naciones; aunque nos aseguraremos de que esta vez sea la última.

Levi no podía confiar en la certeza que intentaban trasmitirle las palabras de Smith y veía demasiados cabos sueltos en ese plan descabellado. Él no sabía mucho sobre los Tybur, pero había oído rumores de que aquel reino, que estaba al otro lado del mar, era gobernado por un hombre astuto e inteligente, y terriblemente orgulloso. Si algo de eso era verdad, obtener aquella maldita joya no sería tan fácil como el joven comandante le estaba haciendo creer; y, si por algún milagro lo conseguía, Levi estaba seguro de que el rey Willy no se quedaría de brazos cruzados aceptando aquella afrenta por parte de Paradis. Si ambas naciones entraban en guerra, entonces el morir en la horca sería el menor de sus problemas.

—Podría negarme —dijo Levi, tanteando el terreno. No podía dejar de admitir que aquella oferta de trabajo era muy tentadora, demasiado, pero sus riesgos eran demasiado altos.

—Sí, podrías —estuvo de acuerdo Erwin—, pero te recuerdo que el futuro que te esperaría a ti y a tus amigos no sería muy alentador.

Levi apretó los puños, sintiéndose temblar de pura rabia contenida. Le lanzó una mirada llena de odio a aquel sujeto, que lucía tan tranquilo y confiado, sentado tras su escritorio, sabedor de que él no podría oponerse a sus demandas porque tenía no solo su vida en sus manos, sino que también la de su familia, que a Levi le era mucho más preciada e importante.

Una idea repentina, un pequeño haz de luz en su negra desesperación llegó a su mente de manera fortuita; quizás aún tenían una manera de escapar de aquella locura. Intentó contener la ansiedad y los nervios a raya, respiró hondo y relajó su postura; casi de forma milagrosa su voz salió tan normal y carente de emoción como siempre cuando le dijo a Erwin:

—Este no es un trabajo que pueda realizar en solitario.

—No te preocupes, un par de mis mejores hombres irán contigo para ayudarte en lo que sea que necesites.

—Tch, tus hombres serán solo una maldita molestia en el trasero —soltó con desprecio. De inmediato oyó el no demasiado débil «rata asquerosa» por parte de Mike a sus espaldas y un bufido de indignación procedente de Nanaba—. Necesito a mis compañeros. Yo no trabajo solo, comandante; siempre lo hacemos en equipo. Los tres nos conocemos desde hace años, tenemos confianza en nuestras habilidades; de allí proviene nuestro éxito.

Durante unos cuantos minutos Erwin pareció meditar sobre aquello. Levi le vio fruncir las gruesas cejas rubias y levantar y bajar un par de veces los dedos de sus entrelazadas manos, un leve indicio nervioso que lo humanizaba un poco; pero, por lo demás, el hombre parecía dominarse muy bien. Unos cinco minutos después, finalmente habló.

—Comprendo, y me parece bien —admitió Smith, lo que produjo que Levi casi deseara gritar de incrédula felicidad. No podía creer que lo hubiese convencido tan fácilmente con aquel plan. Si todo salía bien…—, pero solo podrá ser uno de ellos.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó lleno de aprensión.

—Solo uno de tus amigos podrá acompañarte en el viaje para realizar el encargo que te he encomendado. Estoy seguro de que el señor Church se mostrará gustoso de ser útil por una causa tan noble como el bienestar de su nación —le dijo Erwin, con cierta sardonería en su tono.

Levi sintió un terror frío como el hielo bajarle por las venas, ralentizando los latidos de su corazón y amortiguando sus sentidos, sus emociones. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Isabel, Isabel, Isabel. Isabel, que tendría que quedarse encerrada allí. Isabel, que no sabía mantener la maldita boca cerrada ni controlar su pasional temperamento. Isabel, a la que años atrás le hizo una promesa de no dejarla sola jamás. No podía hacerlo. No podía simplemente largarse de allí con Farlan y dejarla a su suerte…

—Entonces, ¿qué pasará con Isabel? —preguntó, y tarde se dio cuenta de la desesperación impregnada en su voz. Por el gesto de superioridad que se dibujó en el rostro de Erwin, Levi supo de inmediato que eso era lo que este esperaba como respuesta de su parte y, con rabia, comprendió que acababa de perder aquella importante batalla de desgaste con ese hombre.

—La señorita Magnolia estará aquí esperando por el regreso de ambos. —Al notar el terror que debió reflejarse en sus ojos al imaginar a la chica en prisión durante el tiempo que ellos tardaran en volver, el joven comandante se apresuró a tranquilizarlo—. No aquí, por supuesto; será mi invitada especial. Residirá en mi casa y estará bajo mi cuidado. Te prometo, Levi, que será bien tratada, sin nada que le falte.

«Le faltaremos nosotros», pensó él, pero prefirió callárselo. Esa oferta por parte de Erwin era generosa y mucho mejor que la posibilidad de que la chica pasara un par de meses viviendo en la miseria de aquella prisión donde le podía ocurrir cualquier cosa. Aun así, Levi no se confiaba del todo, pero no tenía más elección que aceptar. Si ese fuese un juego de ajedrez, aquel maldito bastardo inteligente lo tendría en ese instante en posición de jaque, dándole muy pocas opciones para ganar la partida.

—Está bien, acepto el trato —le dijo, notando el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros al saber que acababa de firmar un pacto con aquel demonio—. Iré a Marley junto a Farlan y traeremos tu maldita joya de regreso a Paradis; pero, una vez que la hayamos conseguido y la tengas en tus manos, nos devolverás a Isabel y cumplirás cada una de tus malditas promesas; todas ellas, ¿queda claro? O te juro que te mataré con mis propias manos, Erwin Smith.

—Me parece justo —consintió este, antes de que los otros dos guardias comenzaran a protestar a causa de la obvia amenaza a la vida de su adorado comandante—. Entonces, Levi, ¿trato? —le preguntó al tiempo que extendía una mano hacia él.

Tras dudarlo un par de segundos, aceptó estrecharla con la suya, sintiendo un ramalazo de asco hacia sí mismo, no solo al ver lo terriblemente sucia que lucía su pálida piel por las malas condiciones vividas después del encierro, sino que también por haber caído en esa absurda trampa y estarse vendiendo de esa forma para salvar su pellejo y el de sus compañeros.

—Trato —fue su escueta respuesta, apresurándose a terminar con aquel desagradable contacto.

—Muy bien entonces, comenzaremos con los preparativos de inmediato. Pediré que te trasladen a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes que hay en el cuartel y pronto podrás reunirte con el señor Church para que le expliques todo. También me encargaré de que hoy mismo la señorita Magnolia sea llevada a mi casa; no queda lejos de aquí, así que podrás hacerle una visita mañana, cuando ambos estén un poco más repuestos.

Levi quería protestar, decirle a Erwin que necesitaba ver a la chica ya mismo, pero sintiendo su propia debilidad invadirlo, supo que no sería el mejor momento para ninguno de los dos. Se sentía cansado, hambriento, muerto de sed y un poco enfermo; además que notaba como una ira visceral y un miedo aplastante que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo comenzaban a anidar en él, amenazando con desbordarse en cualquier momento. Levi dudaba que pudiese controlarse con tanta rapidez en el estado tan vulnerable en el que se encontraba, y no quería que Isabel lo viese así. No ella. Nunca.

Tras las despedidas correspondientes, se dejó guiar nuevamente por Nanaba y Mike hacia la puerta, aunque Erwin les pidió esta vez a sus subordinados que no volviesen a esposarlo y les encargó que hablaran con un tal Dot Pixis, para que este le otorgase a Levi una habitación momentánea.

Un pensamiento fugaz, una idea que asaltó su mente repentinamente y se instaló en su corazón, lo hizo inquietarse. Antes de salir del despacho de Erwin, se giró hacia el joven comandante que volvía estar con la rubia cabeza inclinaba sobre el escritorio, inmerso en su trabajo.

—Oi, Erwin —le dijo para llamar su atención. Este, de inmediato, levantó la mirada y posó sus ojos azules en él—. Si las cosas se complican y no puedo cumplir el trabajo o si me matan o me capturan antes de que pueda traer tu puta joya de regreso, ¿qué pasará con Isabel?

Erwin abrió los ojos, al parecer un poco sorprendido de que le preguntase sobre aquello; casi como si la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera algo obvio y las inquietudes de Levi resultaran ser una cosa absurda

—Bueno, supongo que ya sabes que si los capturan en Marley no dudarán en matarlos por trasgredir los acuerdos; ese es el castigo a cualquier ciudadano de Paradis que entre en su territorio sin una adecuada invitación o con intenciones de provocar daño —le dijo, recordándole las duras leyes aplicadas a sus compatriotas en la nación vecina—. Y si los matan… solo no te preocupes, Levi. Te prometo que si eso llegase a ocurrir, tu querida Isabel se reunirá muy pronto con ustedes.

Contuvo el aliento y cerró la boca para no dejar escapar el grito de agonía que amenazaba con salir de su garganta, casi provocándole dolor. Erwin seguía allí, observándolo atento con aquella calma aparente; pero Levi sabía la verdad que se escondía tras aquello, comprendía su amenaza velada y oculta en sus buenos modales y formas.

Si ellos morían y no cumplían su parte del trato, colgarían a Isabel como la criminal que era; lo que significaba que si deseaba salvarla, debía regresar por el medio que fuese a Paradis con la tan ansiada joya.

Tragándose el amargo regusto de la bilis que le invadió la boca, Levi asintió con un seco gesto hacia Erwin y se dio media vuelta para seguir al otro par de guardias, obviando la mirada de suficiencia de Mike y la expresión de lástima que tenía pintada Nanaba en el rostro.

Aquel sujeto no solo era listo, sino que era diabólico, se dijo Levi mientras se perdía por otro largo entramado de escaleras y corredores. Aquel bastardo inteligente no solo ideó todo aquel plan para llevarlo a su terreno de juego y acorralarlo hasta que él ya no tuvo más opción que ceder a sus demandas y aceptar aquel terrible pacto, sino que lo dejó sin más salida que acceder a todo, absolutamente todo lo que este demandase.

Erwin Smith acababa de ganar aquella partida con un jaque mate perfecto y a Levi no le quedó más opción que lanzar su corona a sus pies y reconocer la derrota.

Pero algún día, se juró, iba a vengarse. No importaba el tiempo que tardase, él era un hombre paciente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, muchas gracias a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, que valiera la pena el tiempo de lectura invertido y que ya se vaya entendiendo más la idea de esta historia.  
> También aprovecho de avisar ahora, para que no existan dudas posteriores, que este será un fanfiction un poco largo; más de veinte capítulos de seguro, aunque aún no tengo una cantidad definida, supongo que se irá viendo según avance. Y por si alguien se pregunta qué pasa con Eren que está tan desaparecido de momento, prometo que ya lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo, que será principalmente para él.  
> Como siempre, una agradecimiento enorme a quienes se dan el tiempo de dejar su opinión, de votar, agregar a sus alertas o favoritos. Anima mucho saber que las locas ideas de mi cabeza parecen gustar o parecer interesantes a algunos. Si además alguien de por aquí sigue mis otras historias de este fandom, aviso que la actualización siguiente es In Focus y estará para el miércoles de la semana entrante.  
> Hasta la siguiente actualización. 
> 
> Tess.


	4. Jaula

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 3:**

**Jaula**

****

**_De nada le sirve a un pájaro estar en una jaula de oro cuando lo que necesita es volar._ **

**_(Chamalú, Jaula de Oro)_ **

 

 

 

El suave y tranquilizante borboteo del agua que caía de la fuente así como el raspante ruido de la hoja de la espada al pasar una y otra vez sobre la piedra de afilar, eran los únicos sonidos que parecían reinar en ese instante dentro de la amplia habitación a pesar de que ellos tres estuviesen allí.

Eren, observando con detenida atención el tablero posicionado frente a él, tras pensarlo un poco más, tomó finalmente una arriesgada decisión y movió su reina tres casilleros hacia adelante para eliminar la posible amenaza que era la torre enemiga; no obstante, nada más hacer su movimiento, Armin, con una expresión de intenso reproche dibujado en su rostro aniñado, avanzó sin un ápice de piedad el alfil a su cargo, eliminando en el proceso a su dama recién posicionada; el rey negro, que era el suyo, quedó entonces acorralado en una esquina, siendo al mismo tiempo amenazado no solo por el monarca contrario, sino que también por los dos alfiles blancos del otro chico. Después de un rápido vistazo de su parte, tuvo que reconocer, de mala gana, que un solo movimiento de su parte bastaría para que acabara humillantemente derrotado por su amigo.

—Jaque Mate. Una vez más —le dijo Armin corroborando sus sospechas. El pesaroso movimiento de cabeza que acompañó a las palabras de este produjo que la corta melena rubia del muchacho se agitara en todas direcciones, mientras que sus pálidos ojos azules, del mismo color de su túnica de lana,  buscaron los suyos de inmediato, frunciendo un poco el ceño al mirarlo—. Por Dios, Eren, ni siquiera lo estás intentando. Hoy has jugado peor que otros días.

—En verdad me esfuerzo, solo que esto es… aburrido. Además, no creo que siquiera sea posible ganarte alguna vez; eres demasiado listo para mí —se defendió él, intentando mostrarse conciliador, pero a la vez creyendo por completo en cada una de sus palabras. A sus dieciséis años, Armin Arlert era sin lugar a dudas el joven más listo de todo el reino de Marley, y no solo era él quien lo pensaba; su propio hermano se lo corroboró en una ocasión que Eren se atrevió a preguntárselo. Si no fuera por el maldito error que cometieron aquel fatídico día, un par de años atrás, estaba seguro de que su amigo ahora estaría ocupando una posición en el Consejo Real, tal como lo hizo su abuelo hasta el día de su fallecimiento. En ese momento, sin embargo, Armin solo era un prisionero con tan pocos derechos y opiniones como él mismo.

Eren estaba tan harto de todo eso…

Mikasa, sentada en uno de los bancos de piedra que se hallaban emplazados en el pequeño jardín, se esmeraba en acondicionar su arma con precisión militar; pero, nada más oír sus palabras soltó una queda risita y le lanzó una mirada cómplice que él le devolvió con una ligera sonrisa, ante lo cual su rubio compañero gimió con evidente exasperación.

—No hay caso con ustedes dos —masculló y se dejó caer pesadamente contra el acolchado respaldo, tapizado de blanco, de la elaborada y pesada silla de cedro; observándolos con la mirada torva y recriminatoria que una madre le dedicaría a sus hijos díscolos, le dijo a Eren—: No sé ni para qué me esfuerzo contigo. Es evidente que no quieres mejorar tu concentración. Zeke se sentirá muy desilusionado de ti. Una vez más.

El deje de remordimiento que el suave regaño de su amigo despertó en él, se esfumó de inmediato ante el nombre de su hermano mayor. Haciendo una mueca de desagrado con los labios, Eren se puso lánguidamente de pie y comenzó a acomodar con parsimonia, en el tablero circular, las piezas del bello juego de ajedrez; las figuras, moldeadas y talladas en jade blanco y verde, relucían de forma suave bajo la luz crepuscular del pálido sol invernal que se colaba por el enorme ventanal que daba hacia el jardín y el débil resplandor de las velas que titilaban en los pesados candelabros de cristal que decoraban diferentes superficies de la estancia. Aquel era el último obsequio que Zeke le había hecho, se recordó mientras sus largos dedos acariciaban la pulida superficie del rey blanco. Un nuevo intento de soborno por parte de este para comprar su afecto e intentar mantenerlo contento y cooperador. Satisfecho de vivir encerrado en su maldita jaula de oro, sedas y mármol; sin ninguna queja, sin ningún deseo, sin ningún sueño.

Dios, odiaba su vida.

—Zeke nunca está satisfecho, Armin; no importa lo mucho que Eren se esfuerce o haga para agradarlo. Él siempre esperar más y más.

En esa ocasión fue la suave y dulce voz de Mikasa quien salió en su defensa, mucho más conciliadora de lo que seguramente él mismo lo habría sido en lo referente a su hermano. La chica, abandonando su posición sentada junto a la piedra de afilar, se puso de pie con una gracilidad que contrastaba un poco con su atuendo tan masculino, el cual consistía en un par de cómodos y ajustados pantalones para montar negros a juego con las botas altas que calzaba, y una abrigada túnica de lana blanca que le llegaba a medio muslo y sobre la que se ajustaba el cinto de cuero de la espada; en definitiva, el mismo tipo de vestimenta que ocupaban Armin y el propio Eren. A pesar de ser tan bonita como la madre de esta lo fue en vida, con sus grandes y rasgados ojos gris oscuro de largas pestañas, que contrastaban con su suave piel pálida, y el largo cabello negro sujeto en una coleta alta que la hacía lucir delicada y estilizada, Mikasa no parecía darle ninguna importancia a ese hecho, comportándose tal cual lo haría un muchacho y enfocándose solamente en cumplir lo mejor posible su cometido.

Sin percatarse de que él la estaba observando con detenimiento, la muchacha contempló con ojo crítico y experto su afiladísima arma: un hermoso y pesado ejemplar de espada larga forjada en acero, cuya doble hoja era tan mortífera como la propia Mikasa. Aquel, se recordó Eren, fue un regalo del padre de esta hacia ella cuando su amiga cumplió los doce años y se decidió que Mikasa, a pesar de ser una mujer, le sucedería en el rol de guardián cuando él ya no estuviese: la eterna obligación del primogénito varón de la familia Ackerman por generaciones.

Aparentemente satisfecha con la inspección, su amiga sacó del pequeño morral de cuero envejecido que cargaba, una estilizada botella de vidrio azul llena de aceite de clavo. Tras quitar el tapón, ella vertió una pequeña cantidad del líquido en un paño y comenzó a pulir el arma con largos, lentos y expertos movimientos adquiridos a lo largo de los años de práctica.

Mikasa, al igual que Eren, había nacido con el género equivocado al rol que estaba destinada a desempeñar en su vida.

Los Ackerman fueron, hacía mucho tiempo atrás, un pequeño clan de guerreros que vivían en las montañas al interior de Marley, apartados de todos los demás clanes y sin deseos de pertenecer a ningún reino. Eran un pueblo solitario que sobrevivía a base de la caza y el cultivo mientras intentaban que su descendencia se asegurara casándose y procreando solo entre ellos para no mezclar su sangre y correr el riesgo de que esta se debilitara. Los hombres de este clan eran fuertes y de aptitudes extraordinarias para la guerra, tanto así que uno de los primeros reyes de Marley, temeroso de que estos pudieran revelarse contra él y hacerse con el reino, decidió ofrecerles un beneficioso trato: innumerables favores, tierras y obsequios a cambio de que ellos le jurasen fidelidad y aceptaran conformar su Guardia Real; y a pesar de que no todos los miembros del clan estuvieron conformes con aquella propuesta, la mayor parte de ellos aceptó, mientras que, los pocos que se opusieron, decidieron abandonar el reino y probar suerte al otro lado del mar.

Durante años los miembros de esta familia fueron los más respetados entre los pobladores de Marley, no solo por los cargos que ocupaban dentro del reino, sino por lo que ellos mismos representaban; sin embargo, poco a poco su descendencia fue cada vez menor, y si ya eran un clan pequeño cuando decidieron firmar aquel acuerdo, en las últimas décadas acabaron por extinguirse completamente. De hecho, los padres de Mikasa y ella misma fueron los últimos de aquella línea directa de sangre, por lo que su amiga, a pesar de no ser el varón que debió haber sido al nacer, tras la muerte de su madre cuando apenas tenía seis años, fue obligada a abandonar su feminidad para convertirse en una guerrera; en la espada y el escudo que lo protegerían a él a costa de su propia vida si era necesario. Mikasa se convertiría en el Guardián de la Joya, tal cual lo fue su padre y el padre de este, y el de este otro, mucho tiempo atrás.

Y aquella imposición era, para Eren, una nueva injusticia en aquella horrible vida en la que ellos tres estaban prisioneros.

—Mikasa tiene razón. Nada de lo que hago deja contento a Zeke, así que no tiene sentido esforzarme —soltó él, dejando la pieza del rey en su posición y volviendo a sentarse frente a su amigo. Tomó entre sus dedos el bajo de su simple túnica de lana verde oscura y comenzó a juguetear con él entre sus dedos—. Solo le gusta hacerme la vida imposible.

—¡Por supuesto que no es así, Eren! Todo lo que él hace es porque le preocupa tu seguridad; como a nosotros, ¿verdad, Mikasa? —argumentó con tranquilidad su rubio amigo, lanzando una penetrante mirada a la aludida y esperando que ella lo apoyara; no obstante, la chica solo respondió con un desganado encogimiento de hombros y siguió concentrada en su trabajo.

Ante la evidente tontería que acababa de oír, él dejó escapar una carcajada rota y llena de dolorosa ironía.

—Mi querido hermano no se preocupa por mí, Armin; se preocupa por su lugar como consejero real —le recordó al otro con total contundencia—. Soy varón, lo que ya le ha complicado la vida de forma considerable, como le encanta recordarme cada vez que tiene oportunidad. Que además no haya mostrado avances a pesar de estar a punto de cumplir los diecisiete, lo está volviendo loco y haciéndole temer que su cabeza sea cortada, como la de nuestro padre.

—Y como podría pasarle a la tuya si no refrenas un poco más tu lengua y mal temperamento, Eren. Tienes que mostrarte cooperador y amable, ¡lo sabes! —soltó su amigo a modo de reproche—. Aunque sea solo para aparentar, deja de incordiar a Zeke. Sabes que por lo menos en lo referente a ti, su palabra es la palabra del rey.

Él dejó escapar un bufido de indignación y, poniéndose rápidamente de pie, plantó con fuerza ambas palmas sobre la pulida superficie de la pequeña mesa redondeada de mármol blanco que estaba entre ellos. El tablero y las piezas tintinearon un poco ante el seco golpe, pero a Eren no le importó; se inclinó hacia delante de manera amenazadora, con sus verdes ojos casi echando chispas de la rabia que sentía y acercando su rostro tanto al de Armin, que aún se hallaba sentado, que pudo percibir a la perfección las motitas azul oscuro que danzaban en sus iris y los arcos de un oscuro dorado que formaban sus pestañas. Por supuesto, el otro chico no se amedrentó en absoluto

—¡No voy a cooperar con el idiota de mi hermano ni con un maldito rey que nos mantiene encerrados aquí tal cual si fuésemos ganado! —explotó—. ¡No me convertiré en otro de sus juguetes para darle más poder! ¡No soy su maldita posesión! ¡Mi madre me dij-!

—Creo que tu madre hubiese preferido que siguieras vivo, Eren —volvió a añadir Armin con voz suave y mesurada. La conmiseración patente en sus ojos hizo que él se sintiese más frustrado aun—. Ella misma cooperó en su momento porque sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—¡Ella cooperó porque no tenía opción! —respondió él con rabia, notando el regusto amargo y venenoso del odio en cada una de sus palabras.

Su amigo negó con un gesto.

—Siempre hay opciones, Eren. Siempre —insistió Armin; y, en esa ocasión, los tres volvieron a quedarse en completo silencio.

Desesperado y enfadado, con la rabia bullendo como pesada lava dentro de sus venas, tras pegar un manotazo que lanzó de golpe todas las piezas del juego al alfombrado suelo, él le dio la espalda al otro chico y se alejó de la mesa, dirigiéndose hacia los jardines donde Mikasa seguía puliendo su espada y le miraba de tanto en tanto con aire preocupado.

Aquella no era la primera vez que discutían aquel asunto, claro que no, y Eren estaba seguro de que estaba lejos de ser la última; pero, sí era la primera desde que aquella horrible idea comenzó a anidar dentro de él con tanta fuerza. Aquel pensamiento que era casi como una serpiente ponzoñosa arrastrándose de manera sutil dentro de su cerebro, que lo hacía despertar de noche entre jadeos y pesadillas de sangre mientras que en el día solía volverlo loco al esparcir su veneno e intoxicándolo. Durante dieciséis años Eren evitó pensar en aquella opción, convenciéndose cada día de que si soportaba un poco más, si persistía un poco más, finalmente llegaría el momento en que sería libre del todo; pero, durante las últimas semanas, siendo cada vez más presionado por Zeke, más consciente de lo que le esperaba si no hacía algo pronto, se encontró pensando más y más en ello, planteándose si sería lo correcto, si aquella decisión lo ayudaría a escapar para siempre de su jaula y el destino que querían imponerle.

—Tal vez… lo mejor sería que muriera —soltó él finalmente; notando el corazón acelerado a causa de la angustia y los nervios que le produjo poner sus pensamientos en palabras.

Armin, que había estado balanceándose de manera precaria en las patas traseras de la pesada silla de cedro, perdió el equilibrio y se calló al alfombrado suelo con un golpe sordo, soltando un gemido, al tiempo que Mikasa dejó escapar un estrangulado gritito y lo observó con sus oscuros ojos grises muy abiertos y llenos de incrédulo pánico.

—¡Eren! —exclamó esta, furiosa. De inmediato ella dejó la pesada espada sobre la mesa del jardín, produciendo un ruido metálico que reverberó entre las verdes paredes cubiertas de follaje y flores. Se acercó hasta él con paso amenazante y posó sus pálidas y encallecidas manos sobre sus hombros, mirándolo llena de reproche, aunque un deje de miedo seguía impreso en su hermoso rostro—. ¡No digas, eso! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! —le exigió su amiga, casi con desesperación. Sus delgados labios estaban tan apretados que apenas y parecían una fina línea blanca contra su boca—. ¡No lo voy a permitir!

—¡¿Es que has perdido la cabeza?! —le preguntó Armin, alarmado, mientras volvía a ponerse de pie y recogía la silla para dejarla en su sitio—. ¡¿De qué te serviría morir si lo que quieres es conocer el mundo?! ¡Has dicho que deseas ser libre, llevas años diciéndolo! ¡Pues un muerto no lo es, Eren! —le soltó el otro molesto; toda su amabilidad habitual siendo sustituida por un golpe de violenta ira.

Pasándose las manos con desesperación por el largo cabello castaño que ya le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, comenzó a pasear con pasos largos y pesados por la habitación que cumplía la función de comedor, salón de entretención y estudio. Al levantar la vista y observar las paredes pintadas de blanco y rosa, decoradas con motivos dorados en las elaboradas molduras del techo y las ventanas, se sintió enfermo. Odiaba cada pequeño rincón de esa estancia que ya se conocía de memoria, desde el suelo de mármol blanco cubierto de una mullida alfombra en tonos grises, rosas y dorados que se tragaba el sonido de sus pisadas, hasta los elegantes muebles que la conformaban y la hacían lucir como la habitación de un príncipe. Todo lo que allí se encontraba era bello y costoso: el pulido mármol blanco y veteado de gris de las dos mesillas gemelas de forma circular, que se encontraban ubicadas frente al enorme ventanal cubierto de pesados y ornamentados cortinajes burdeos; los elegantes y decorados candelabros creados en trabajado cristal que servían para iluminar el cuarto con su anaranjada luz artificial; el par de divanes de cedro, que al igual que las sillas, estaban tapizados en un suave y acolchado terciopelo blanco que los hacía muy cómodos; así como el enorme librero que iba de piso a techo y se encontraba repleto de gruesos y coloridos tomos empastados de libros que Eren ya había leído, más de una vez.

Cuando se observó en el recargado espejo dorado que colgaba de una de las paredes del lugar, la imagen que este le devolvió, de un alto, delgado y moreno chico de dieciséis años, con el liso y descuidado cabello castaño oscuro un poco demasiado largo y cuyos ojos verdes hablaban de toda la rabia y desesperación que llevaba dentro, de la impotencia que sentía lo ahogaba cada día más, él se odió tanto como odiaba ese lugar y la vida a la que lo habían condenado.

¿Cuándo la libertad dejó de ser un derecho que debería haber poseído de nacimiento para convertirse en un sueño imposible?, se preguntó Eren lleno de colérica angustia. Él solo deseaba lo que todos los demás poseían solo por formar parte de este mundo; pero sabía que mientras siguiera allí, encerrado en el palacio, su deseo jamás se realizaría.

—Lo sé, pero nada ha cambiado en todo este tiempo… y estoy desesperado —confesó finalmente, apartando los ojos con rabia de su imagen en el espejo. Sus pasos volvieron a llevarlo al pequeño jardín que correspondía a una de las seis estancias que pertenecían a su ala privada en el palacio, y se dejó caer sentado al borde de la pequeña fuente de agua que allí se encontraba, pasando uno de sus largos dedos por las ondas que se iban formando a medida que esta caía con suave parsimonia, distorsionando su reflejo. Tras inspirar profundo un par de veces, notó como el suavemente agradable aroma de los jazmines de invierno en floración, que recubrían los muros, lo embargaba poco a poco, calmando su explosivo temperamento—. Zeke me informó hace unos días que el rey Willy ha estado seleccionando candidatas para ser la madre de la próxima Joya —les dijo. Un horrible sentimiento, mezcla de miedo e impotencia, lo embargó por dentro y se incrementó al ver los rostros llenos de espanto e incredulidad de sus amigos—. Si no salgó de aquí pronto, me obligarán a engendrar un hijo en cuanto cumpla los diecisiete años, como a cada una de mis predecesoras.

—Aún faltan tres meses para ello, Eren. —Mikasa, que había llegado a su lado, comenzó a acariciar con lánguidos movimientos su cabeza castaña, como cuando él era un niño asustado del mundo y quería reconfortarlo. No creía que aquello hubiese cambiado mucho a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y del hecho de que ambos ya eran casi adultos.

—Tres meses no son nada —admitió con amargura—. Además, no voy a arriesgarme a condenar a un niño inocente al mismo destino que he tenido que padecer yo.

Los tres guardaron durante unos minutos un pesado silencio.

—¿Le has explicado a tu hermano que no dará resultados? ¿Le has hablado de lo que te predijo tu madre? —le preguntó Armin, que también se aproximó al jardín para quedar más cerca de ellos, aunque este prefirió permanecer apoyado contra la mesilla de mármol donde descansaba el arma de su amiga. Su curiosidad innata se evidenciaba en su rostro, atento y ansioso por conocer su respuesta.

Eren frunció el ceño y asintió.

—Algo así. Le dije que, por más hijos que tuviese, nada de mi legado se iba a traspasar a ellos; que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que yo fuese capaz de despertar el don, pero no quiere escuchar excusas. El rey Willy está convencido de que si tengo una hija, todo volverá a encausarse porque el poder de la Joya recaerá en ella; y Zeke está de acuerdo con él. Me ha dicho que no me preocupara, que él mismo se encargará de que las seleccionadas fuesen muchachas adecuadas y agradables; que estaré satisfecho con su elección —sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de desagrado al solo imaginar aquella posibilidad.

—Voy a asesinarlo —masculló Mikasa con voz letal. La mano posada sobre su cabeza se volvió un poco más pesada y, sin necesidad de mirarla, Eren supo que de seguro ella estaba ardiendo de ira, con los oscuros ojos grises ennegrecidos a causa de la cólera—. Mataré a ese malnacido.

—¡Por Dios, cálmate tú también, Mikasa! Si lo que dice Eren es cierto, tenemos que pensar en un plan para salir de aquí antes de que ese tiempo se cumpla, no andar soltando amenazas ni ideas estúpidas —les recriminó Armin lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia a ambos. Despacio, este se llevó la mano derecha a la boca y comenzó a mordisquear su pulgar, ansioso—. Si tan solo contáramos con algún aliado…  Con alguien que pudiese ayudarnos a salir por lo menos del palacio… Creo que, una vez estuviésemos fuera, podríamos arreglárnosla por nuestra cuenta… Tal vez, incluso, podríamos lograr cruzar el mar —sugirió su amigo con ojos brillantes y esperanzados. No obstante, a pesar de lo maravillosa que sonaba aquella idea de Armin, él sabía que era tan imposible como un sueño, por lo que meneó la cabeza con pesar.

—No dejarían de buscarme. Nada más sepan que nos hemos fugado, el rey Willy y Zeke removerán todo Marley si es necesario para hallarnos. No pueden perderme, eso debilitaría el poder del reino; no solo represento prosperidad, sino que también estabilidad política; la certeza de que estando yo aquí, ningún enemigo podrá siquiera acercársenos —soltó Eren, explicando una vez más todo aquello que tanto su madre como Zeke llevaban años grabando en su cabeza, aunque con formas y propósitos bastante diferentes entre sí. Atrapó entre sus dedos un ejemplar de nenúfar blanco y rosa que flotaba en el agua de la fuente y acarició suavemente sus bellos y humedecidos pétalos—. Además, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que salimos de aquí sin autorización; lo horrible que fue —le dijo a este con amargura. La brutalidad de aquel suceso todavía estaba viva en su memoria, al igual que la advertencia que el propio monarca le hizo ese día—. No podemos arriesgarnos y pasar por eso una vez más.

Hacía cosa de unos dos años atrás, cuando acababa de cumplir los quince, Eren, cansado de escuchar las fabulosas historias que sus compañeros siempre le relataban sobre la vida fuera del palacio, decidió que había llegado el momento de dejar de ser solo un pasivo oyente y convertirse en el protagonista de su propia aventura. Fue así que él, luego de unos cuantos días de súplicas y rabietas infantiles, logró finalmente convencer a Armin y Mikasa para que le ayudasen a escapar durante una tarde a la ciudad para poder recorrerla. Eren solo deseaba dar una vuelta y explorar un poco el mercado; quería conocer aquel lugar sobre el que tanto le contaban sus amigos, de donde le traían obsequios y cosas curiosas; un sitio que él jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver con sus propios ojos, sabedor de que no le estaba permitido poner un pie fuera de los terrenos privados del rey. Una tentación pintada de tabú.

Tras planificarlo durante una larga semana, junto a Armin y Mikasa lograron armar lo que, en ese entonces, les pareció un buen plan; el cual consiguieron poner en marcha cinco días después, una hermosa mañana de primavera que auguraba una jornada maravillosa para los tres.

Eren, luego de rogar bastante a su hermano mayor, consiguió que Zeke hablara con el monarca para que este autorizara el que lo dejasen dar un paseo por los jardines principales del palacio durante unas cuantas horas. Su hermano, como la mayor parte de las veces que él deseaba salir de sus aposentos, se mostró reacio en un principio, argumentando que Eren no estaría seguro en un sitio tan abierto y desprotegido, además de que no tenía ninguna necesidad real de perder el tiempo de aquella manera cuando debería estar empleándolo en su aprendizaje; no obstante, él había mostrado un comportamiento tan obediente y ejemplar los días previos a su petición, que al final Zeke se dejó convencer y cedió ante su capricho.

Tras la petición que su hermano realizó en su nombre al heredero de los Tybur, el joven rey accedió solo poniendo dos condiciones a Eren: que el paseo de este debía realizarse durante las primeras horas de la mañana y que, además, dos de sus guardias personales los acompañarían en todo momento, para así evitar posibles complicaciones. Ellos tres, ansiosos por tener su pequeña aventura, aceptaron de inmediato, sin medir ni un poco las consecuencias que esto podría traer consigo en el futuro.

Tal y como ya sabían, los Jardines Reales eran terrenos verdes y hermosos que abarcaban varios acres y que bordeaban el castillo central. Estos estaban repletos de flora exuberante y exótica de distintas partes del mundo, según les explicó Armin, algo de lo que Willy Tybur, el actual rey de Marley, se enorgullecía enormemente, pues fue él mismo quien se encargó de supervisar su construcción.

Durante las primeras dos horas, como ya tenían planeado, Armin, Mikasa y él, riendo y platicando entre susurros de lo que harían una vez estuviesen fuera, se perdieron recorriendo los diferentes patios que parecía albergar aquel lugar y disfrutando en verdad de su recorrido, mientras que, fieles a su labor, los dos guardias asignados por el monarca los seguían en silencio y a una distancia prudente para darles un poco de privacidad y libertad sin llegar a perderlos de vista.

Lo cierto era que escabullirse del palacio en aquella oportunidad no fue un gran problema para ellos. Cuando comenzaron a elaborar su plan, Armin les explicó que conocía una salida secreta en la zona sur de los jardines que desembocaba directamente hacia el rio y, por la cual, podrían llegar hasta la mitad de su recorrido sin levantar sospechas y regresar una vez hubiesen completado su cometido. Sin embargo, lo que les complicó un poco más los planes, fue el poder deshacerse de los dos guardias que los escoltaban. Eren y sus amigos habían concebido la ingenua idea de perderlos de vista en alguna de sus vueltas por los jardines, aprovechándose de la exuberante vegetación e intrincados recovecos para escabullirse antes de que los hombres pudiesen encontrarlos; pero al haber recibido estos órdenes directas de Zeke para que no despegaran sus ojos de Eren bajo ninguna circunstancia, les fue imposible librarse de ellos como tenían planeado. No obstante, fue Armin, nuevamente, quien les ofreció una solución. Previendo que algo así podría suceder, el chico les explicó que había llevado consigo un potente preparado a base de adormideras de su propia elaboración, y que solo necesitaban hacer que los guardias bebiesen un poco del brebaje para dejarlos incapacitados.

Luego de otra larga hora de paseo bajo el sol de primavera, Armin, tan amable y cordial como siempre, consiguió que estos, acalorados en extremo al encontrarse ataviados con sus pesados uniformes de tela y cuero, aceptaran beber un poco del agua que su amigo les ofreció, la cual previamente hubo mezclado con la potente solución somnífera. Menos de media hora después, los hombres del rey cayeron en un pesado sueño y ellos tres pudieron por fin marcharse sin complicaciones.

Aquellas pocas horas de libertad fueron las mejores que Eren recordaba haber pasado en su vida, incluso ahora. Se deleitó viendo cosas que no conocía, desde los coloridos tenderetes que ofrecían productos frescos como pescados y verduras, hasta tiendas de artesanía orfebre donde collares, brazaletes y anillos de todo tipo resplandecían bajo la luz solar. Los aromas de las tiendas de perfumistas y vendedores de especias se confundían con los de los puestos de comida que tentaban a los paseantes con sus preparados, mientras la caótica cacofonía del mercado, donde los gritos de los vendedores ofreciendo sus mercancías se mezclaba con las conversaciones de los posibles compradores que iban de un lado a otro. Y él, poco acostumbrado a tanto alboroto, en ese momento sintió como todo ese ruido disonante llenó sus oídos hasta ensordecerlo y desorientarlo; por lo que debió ser sujetado de la mano por Mikasa, quien lo aferró con fuerza para no acabar perdiéndolo entre el gran número de personas que allí se aglomeraban.

Por alrededor de unas cuatro horas, ellos tres se entretuvieron recorriendo todo el mercado, entrando en diferentes tiendas para descubrir lo que estas ofrecían, probando distintos tipos de comida que él no había visto en su vida, y deteniéndose de vez en cuando en algún resquicio de sombra para sentarse un rato a beber agua y contemplar a las personas que por allí pasaban, conjeturando sobre qué posibles motivos los habrían llevado aquel día hasta ese sitio. No obstante, su tarde de diversión se vio brutalmente interrumpida con la llegada de un séquito de doce guardias reales que, nada más hallarlos, los ataron de pies y manos como si fueran criminales, escoltándolos de regreso al castillo en un barullo de murmullos y comentarios curiosos por parte de los asustados pobladores, quienes se preguntaban qué tipo de atroz crimen podrían haber cometido tres jovencitos de su edad para ser tratados de ese modo.

Tal y como Eren temió que ocurriría en su degradante viaje de vuelta al palacio, nada más ver a Zeke de pie bajo el enorme portal de entrada, muy erguido y tenso en su uniforme de consejero real y haciendo gala de su alto porte, comprendió de inmediato que este estaba furioso con él. Su hermano, conteniendo la rabia a duras penas, lo miró con un odio tan intenso cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron que, durante una fracción de segundos, Eren incluso temió que este fuese a bajarlo del caballo, donde iba tumbado, para golpearlo como hubo hecho en algunas ocasiones en el pasado cuando él acabó por colmarle la paciencia; pero, la inesperada aparición del rey Willy a lomos de su caballo para recibirlos, terminó con todo el aire amenazante de Zeke, aunque Eren estuvo seguro de que este no olvidaría esa afrenta. Su hermano nunca olvidaba.

Hasta ese momento, él había estado muy pocas veces en presencia del actual monarca. La primera vez fue durante la ceremonia de coronación y asenso, cuando Eren no tenía más que cinco años y su madre aún vivía y era la Joya. Por aquel entonces, el recién coronado rey Willy contaba con apenas veinte años y una enorme responsabilidad que asumir tras el repentino fallecimiento de su padre. Durante toda la ceremonia, mientras contemplaba con atención a ese hombre, él, en su ingenuidad infantil, solo pudo pensar en que este lucía demasiado joven para ser el monarca de Marley y cargar con todo el peso de un reino sobre sus hombros. Cuando horas más tarde estuvo de regreso con su madre en la privacidad de sus habitaciones, Eren le habló de esto y de lo triste que lo hacía sentir. Mientras ella lo consolaba con dulces caricias, le explicó que el joven rey no era el único que llevaba una gran responsabilidad a cuestas legada por su linaje, pues él también la tenía y, algún día, cuando ella ya no estuviese, sería su momento de ser igual de importante para Marley. En aquel momento Eren fue incapaz de comprender lo que su madre intentaba decirle, pero en ese instante, de pie frente al monarca de su pueblo, supo que de cierta forma, eran iguales.

Para ese entonces, el joven rey Willy ya se había convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho. Su figura no era corpulenta ni imponente como la de Zeke, que estaba de pie a su lado, sin embargo algo en él imponía autoridad y respeto, a pesar de ir ataviado con botas altas para montar y un simple y holgado atuendo en color crudo destinado para salir al campo, o llevar el largo cabello rubio, del mismo tono claro que su corta barba, un poco alborotado. Montado sobre su impresionante corcel palomino, el monarca dejó que sus claros ojos los recorrieran fría y evaluativamente cuando un par de guardias los obligaron a presentarse ante él; en el momento en que su mirada llego hasta Eren se detuvo allí, observándolo con torva seriedad. Y fue en ese preciso instante en el que él fue consciente de que su pequeña travesura tendría consecuencias desastrosas.

El ver en primera fila como torturaban y ejecutaban lentamente a los dos guardias que ellos durmieron y burlaron fue la primera parte de su castigo. Eren, que hasta ese momento había vivido encerrado toda su vida en su pequeño mundo protegido, sintió que el corazón se le detendría en ese preciso instante: de rabia, de indignación, de horror y de miedo, pero sobre todo de culpa, porque sabía que sí él no hubiera tomado esa decisión, nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido. Además, los temblorosos sollozos ahogados de Armin, sentado a su lado, y la impasible expresión de Mikasa, cuyos ojos grises lucían vacíos, no hacían más que acrecentar sus remordimientos; el peso de aquellas dos vidas perdidas que pesarían para siempre sobre su consciencia.

Sin embargo, fue la segunda orden del rey la que acabó por llenarlo de rabia hacia sí mismo. Eren, teniendo claro que su falta había sido grave, se había preparado para que su cautiverio se volviese más estricto aun, por lo que la sentencia de que, cualquier salida fuera de las habitaciones que se hallaban en el ala del palacio que le estaba reservada quedaba completamente prohibida, incluso para tener audiencia por el rey, no lo pilló por sorpresa. Pero lo que nunca esperó, lo que jamás imaginó que pudiese ocurrir, fue que tanto Mikasa como Armin, que hasta ese entonces contaban con la misma libertad que cualquier ciudadano de Marley, fuesen sometidos al mismo castigo. A ambos chicos se les impuso completa prohibición de abandonar el palacio, ante ninguna circunstancia y bajo amenaza de encarcelamiento y posterior ejecución si desobedecían y eran sorprendidos en ello. Y en el caso de que fuese Eren quien rompiera esa norma, serían sus compañeros quienes acabarían con las cabezas cercenadas a modo de advertencia y castigo. Con aquello, Willy Tybur le estaba dejando muy claro que él, en su posición de monarca, no aceptaría ninguna afrenta a su poder, por lo que Eren debía comprender cuál era el lugar que le correspondía y resignarse a ello, callada y obedientemente.

Si tan solo fuese en verdad todo lo poderoso que se suponía debía ser, él mismo se encargaría de matar a ese detestable rey, se dijo con pesimismo al rememorar esos terribles sucesos del pasado. Eren estaba convencido de que el mundo sería un mejor lugar sin el heredero de los Tybur gobernando en él.

—Bueno, esa vez no queríamos huir de verdad, solo deseábamos dar una vuelta por los alrededores —replicó Armin pasados unos cuantos minutos y sacándolo de sus sombríos pensamientos. El chico lucía tan tranquilo y seguro como siempre, pero Eren notó que un dejo de temor hizo temblar casi de forma imperceptible sus palabras y que sus ojos azules se apagaron un poco. Aun así, cuando volvió a mirarlos, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la determinación pintada en él—. Dame un mes —le dijo con rotundidad—; un mes para idear un plan y encontrar el modo de salir de aquí, Eren. Si para ese entonces no he podido encontrar nada, entonces yo mismo te ayudaré a acabar con tu vida si eso es lo que en verdad deseas.

Tan veloz y silenciosa como lo sería una pantera salvaje, Mikasa abandonó el lado de Eren y se enfrentó a Armin que seguía apoyado junto a la mesa. Por un momento él temió que la chica cogiera la espada que estaba sobre la superficie de esta y lastimara a su amigo con ella; pero, en cambio, Mikasa sujetó con fuerza a Armin de la pechera del grueso blusón celeste que llevaba ese día y lo levantó un par de centímetros del suelo, lo suficiente para que su rostro aniñado quedara a la altura del de ella. En verdad la joven guerrera lucía aterradora.

—Vuelve a decir eso y yo misma acabaré contigo, Armin. —Mikasa, lentamente, volvió a dejarlo en el piso de gravilla y, tomando la espada de un manotazo, la enfundó de un fluido movimiento en la funda que colgaba de su cinto—. Nadie hará daño a Eren. Nunca. Ni siquiera él mismo. Se lo prometí a mi padre, y voy a cumplirlo aunque me cueste la vida —le espetó con frialdad, y dando un par de largas zancadas, se dirigió hacia el interior de la habitación principal, perdiéndose por las escaleras de caracol que llevaban hacia la segunda planta donde se hallaban los cuartos de ellos tres.

Sin poder evitarlo, Eren dejó escapar una pequeña risilla y miró divertido a Armin, que aún tenía la boca abierta por el asombro y los ojos llenos de pánico; este se sostenía el pecho con una mano donde la otra chica lo había sujetado y, cuando miró en su dirección, parecía casi a punto de ponerse a llorar.

—¿Crees que hablaba en serio? —le preguntó casi con un hilo de voz.

Eren, tras pensarlo detenidamente un momento, asintió con un gesto.

—Temo que lo más probable es que sea así. Mikasa se toma mi protección muy en serio —tuvo que admitir; pero, poniéndose de pie en un lánguido y lento movimiento, se acercó hasta donde estaba su amigo y posó una mano en su hombro antes de sonreírle suavemente—. Aun así, me parece bien, Armin. Acepto tu propuesta; te daré un mes. Sin embargo, si no tienes resultados en el trascurso de ese tiempo, también deberás cumplir la otra parte, ¿está bien? —El dolor presente en el rostro de su amigo lo hizo desear arrepentirse de su petición, pero se aferró a su determinación y se mantuvo firme—. Solo, te pediré una cosa más. Si ese día llega y las noticias no son buenas… intenta que sea sin mucho sufrimiento, por favor. En el fondo, sigo siendo un cobarde —pidió Eren y sonrió débilmente, intentando aparentar completa tranquilidad, como si planificar su propia muerte fuera un suceso irrelevante. Pero a pesar de su férrea resolución, la mirada llena de conmiseración que su amigo le dirigió quebró algo dentro de él, liberando toda su inseguridad y miedo de golpe. El ruego desesperado por un milagro que no creía llegara a tiempo.

El suave cabeceo afirmativo de Armin arrancó destellos dorados a su cabello rubio. A pesar de la corta edad que tenía, sus ojos se asemejaban a los de un hombre que había vivido y aprendido mucho más de la vida. Y Eren no pudo dejar de preguntarse si quizá, de algún modo tras todo lo que les tocó vivir durante esos años, aquel extraño chico lo había hecho.

—Lo prometo. Dentro de un mes tendrás mi respuesta, sea cual sea la que deba ofrecerte —respondió con seguridad y extendió una de sus delicadas manos hacia él para sellar aquel extraño pacto entre ambos.

Soltando un ligero suspiro, Eren estiró su brazo para estrechar la mano que el otro le ofrecía, confiando ciegamente en que su amigo cumpliría con su parte del trato, por dolorosa y terrible que esta fuese.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, ambos se quedaron sentados allí fuera, disfrutando del agradable calor antinatural que proporcionaba aquel jardín cubierto de espeso follaje y contemplando como la noche invernal se cerraba prontamente sobre ellos mientras el oscuro cielo de Marley comenzaba poco a poco a cuajarse de estrellas. Armin con voz suave y cadenciosa, comenzó a explicarle la procedencia de estas mientras las señalaba de tanto en tanto y él fingía prestarle atención.

Solo un poco más, se dijo Eren. Solo un poco más y dejaría de ser finalmente un ave enjaulada. Vivo a muerto, escaparía finalmente de esa horrible prisión que su propio linaje le impuso; la cárcel de oro y mármol al que el poder que, _supuestamente_ debía tener, lo encadenó de por vida.

«Serás el último de nosotros, Joya. Después de ti, seremos libres».

Las últimas palabras de su madre, la última profecía que hizo en su lecho de muerte, parecían quemar con fuerza dentro de su cabeza. Ella había sido un Oráculo y jamás sus predicciones estuvieron erradas. Sus palabras eran siempre una verdad absoluta.

Él sería el último en su linaje: porque fue el único varón en una larga estirpe que vio nacer solo mujeres y porque no podría cargar un hijo al que trasmitirle su don; porque a pesar de ya haber cumplido los quince nada de su poder parecía haber despertado, porque no era la Joya que todos esperaban y cada vez que se observaba en el espejo, el reflejo de sus ojos verdes se lo recordaba. Eren no era poderoso, no era especial; tan solo era un chico ordinario del que todos esperaban grandes cosas que jamás podría cumplir.

Pero sería libre y sería el último. Su madre jamás mentía.

Estaba seguro de que nunca en su vida un mes le parecería tan largo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, lo primero, a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias. Espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y sirviera para compensar el tiempo invertido. Es la idea, por lo menos.  
> Y por lo demás, ya está aquí esta nueva entrega que se demoró un poquito más de lo previsto. Quería tener este capítulo para el domingo pasado, pero ocurrieron diversas cosas y no se pudo; sin embargo quiero avisar que intentaré ir sacando un capítulo de La Joya de la Corona cada dos semanas, ya que relativamente son más cortos que los de mis otras historias (entre doce y veinte páginas) por lo que creo puedo llevar más o menos el ritmo. Si las cosas salen bien, la próxima actualización tendría que ser para el domingo 17/02.  
> Por otro lado, espero el capítulo les haya gustado. Ya ha parecido finalmente Eren, después de tanto, y lo más probable es que de aquí hasta que él y Levi se encuentren, sea un capítulo para cada uno; así que en la siguiente actualización, Levi vuelve a ser el protagonista.  
> Y como ya es costumbre, aviso a quienes siguen mis otras historias que el último capítulo de Amar en Tres Tiempos se retrasará hasta el sábado 17/02. Llevo una semana caótica y aun no puedo acabarlo, así que estos días daré prioridad a In Focus que es para el viernes 16/02 y debe pasar antes al beteo.  
> Y por supuesto muchas gracias a todos los que leen, dejan sus comentarios, mp’s, votan, añaden a sus listas, alertas y favoritos. Anima mucho saber que la historia les gusta.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y hasta la siguiente.  
> Tess


	5. Promesa

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 4:**

**Promesa**

****

**_El amor es mantener las promesas pase lo que pase._ **

**_(John Green,_ ** **Bajo la misma estrella _)_**

 

 

 

El suave y conocido golpeteo sobre la superficie de la puerta fue seguido de inmediato por la apertura de la misma, sin esperar siquiera una invitación de su parte. Aquella mala costumbre de Farlan era un jodido incordio.

Frunciendo el ceño en señal de disgusto, Levi se volvió para mirar al chico que acababa de entrar en el cuarto de invitados que ambos compartían dentro del edificio principal de las instalaciones militares; una estancia sobria y funcional que solo contaba con dos camas estrechas, separadas por una mesilla de noche entre ambas, y un pequeño armario donde dejar las pertenencias, aunque en el caso de ellos estaba prácticamente vacío ya que Erwin Smith no les ir a buscar ninguna de sus posesiones a la pequeña casa que tenían en los suburbios. Una robusta mesilla de madera desgastada y dos sillas a juego completaban el modesto y austero mobiliario, pero a él le daba igual. Levi había dormido en sitios mil veces peores que ese y, además, agradecía la privacidad. Estaba seguro que de haberlos enviado al barracón como sugirió el tal Mike, ya habría ocasionado algún altercado con los otros soldados que los miraban con muy malos ojos.

Esa mañana su amigo lucía mucho más contento y repuesto que el día anterior, evidentemente más descansado, correctamente aseado y vistiendo la ropa limpia que les habían dejado, la cual consistía en un grueso pantalón de tela verde oscuro con vivos en negros al igual que la chaqueta de corte militar; la camisa negra era de un género grueso y resistente, que él supuso debía estar pensado para soportar las bajas temperaturas nocturnas de la zona exterior. Tener que vestir prendas de la Guardia Real era, en su opinión, una verdadera mierda, sobre todo porque le parecía una burla a la mala situación en que se hallaban, pero a Levi le era preferible soportar aquella humillación a tener que seguir llevando sus anteriores vestimentas, las cuales se encontraban en condiciones deplorables tras sus días de encierro. Algo que él no podía soportar era la falta de pulcritud.

—¿Cómo sigue tu herida? ¿Podrás soportar bien el viaje de mañana? —le preguntó Farlan con evidente preocupación; sus ojos celestes se fueron de inmediato al limpio y reciente vendaje que rodeaba sus pálidas costillas.

—Tch, como si algo así pudiese acabar conmigo. Me has visto en peores condiciones, ¿no? Deja de preocuparte innecesariamente, idiota —lo regañó con cariño, mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa.

Aunque lo cierto era que la herida del costado seguía doliéndole una barbaridad, Levi ya comenzaba a notar como parte de los efectos producidos por la infección estaban remitiendo. Petra Ral, la menuda y alegre chica que la tarde anterior fue designada para tratar su herida, se mostró muy alarmada y molesta cuando vio el lamentable estado en que esta se hallaba. Durante la larga hora en que estuvo trabajando sobre él, limpiando la laceración de todo resquicio de descomposición y suturándolo con habilidad sorprendente, despotricó sin parar contra los guardias de la prisión y la poca consideración que estos tenían. Sin embargo, tras curarlo nuevamente hacía unos pocos minutos atrás, esta se mostró bastante satisfecha con su avance y le aseguró que, con los cuidados necesarios, la cortada acabaría de cerrar completamente en unas tres semanas, aunque le quedaría una buena cicatriz. Eso, se dijo Levi, era la menor de sus preocupaciones en ese momento. Con tanta información retenida, con tantos problemas, su cabeza parecía a punto de explotar.

Oyó a Farlan soltar una palabrota a causa de su poco cuidado y cooperación, pero no le hizo ningún caso, sabedor de que este siempre se preocupaba en demasía. Al igual que a él, a su amigo lo mantuvieron encerrado y aislado durante tres días, aunque sus condiciones habían sido un poco mejores, ya que por lo menos recibió agua y alimentos durante ese tiempo. Cuando la tarde anterior finalmente les permitieron reencontrarse, después de que Levi aceptara ese maldito trato con Erwin Smith, se percató de inmediato de que el chico no lucía un aspecto mucho mejor que el propio; sucio, golpeado y desastrado, al igual que tantos de los sujetos con los que se relacionaban habitualmente. Unos malditos delincuentes de los suburbios como todos pensaban que eran. Mierda.

—¿Cómo crees que se encuentre Isabel? —le preguntó este sentándose a los pies de la cama, arrugando sin ningún cuidado el edredón gris al hacerlo. La preocupación creciente en sus ojos celestes fue lo único que impidió que lo regañase por ese estropicio—. Hace un rato intenté sonsacarle algo de información a Nanaba, ya sabes, la chica alta que parece trabajar para el bastardo de Smith, pero no me dijo gran cosa aparte de que está en casa del maldito comandante. ¡Oh, demonios! Con lo terrible que es Izzi temo que ya haya hecho de las suyas y esté metida en algún lio.

A pesar de que su ánimo no era el mejor, Levi no pudo más que sonreír ante aquella posibilidad. Isabel era arrebatada y temeraria, demasiado para su propio bien. Él estaba convencido de que su protegida estaría tan loca de preocupación por la seguridad de ambos como ellos lo estaban por la suya. Si tan solo Erwin les hubiese permitido ir a verla el día anterior para calmar sus nervios…

Pero pronto, se recordó Levi. Solo necesitaba ser paciente y en unas pocas horas más podría verla, finalmente.

—Smith me prometió que cuidaría bien de ella y le creo. A pesar de ser un maldito bastardo manipulador, presiento que tiene un fuerte sentido del honor —le dijo al otro mientras se ponía la chaqueta del uniforme—. Además, Petra me confesó que Isabel solo estuvo retenida un par de horas en el calabozo, así que no la trataron tan mal como a nosotros; aunque seguramente ahora mismo estará enloqueciendo a todo el mundo en esa casa al intentar obtener algo de información sobre cómo y dónde estamos.

—Si es que no intentó huir ya de allí —acotó Farlan en tono fatalista, tironeando sin piedad del largo mechón de pálido cabello rubio que caía al centro de su frente—. Me da miedo que intente hacer alguna tontería de las suyas.

Lo cierto era que a él también le aterraba esa posibilidad, sobre todo porque llevaban demasiados días de separación y sabía lo mucho que Isabel temía aquello, más que a nada: el volver a quedarse sola. Además, de seguro ella estaría convencida de que era por su culpa que acabaron metidos en esa situación de mierda, aunque nada de eso fuese verdad. Cuando esta supiese que ellos deberían marcharse durante meses a causa del trato que él mismo hizo con el comandante, sería un desastre.

Joder, pensar en aquello era deprimente.

Con el regusto amargo y pesado que siempre precedía al odio, Levi notó que su desagrado por aquel maldito y astuto hombre no hacía más que crecer como lo haría una bola de nieve que amenazaba con convertirse en un alud. Algún día, se prometió, haría que el joven comandante pagara la deuda que había contraído con él. Erwin Smith lamentaría haberse cruzado en su camino.

—Tch, el verdadero problema lo tendremos cuando le expliquemos que nos largaremos a Marley sin ella —masculló de mala gana, poniendo finalmente en palabras una de sus mayores preocupaciones—. Esa mocosa no se lo tomará para nada bien. Que mierda, querrá despedazar el mundo.

La carcajada de su amigo resonó potente por las blancas paredes de aquel cuarto espartano y funcional. Levi seguía sintiéndose muy enfadado, frustrado e impotente en extremo a causa de su mala suerte, pero, por primera vez en días, experimentó algo cercano a la calidez y alegría. Farlan seguía a su lado, se recordó, y aunque le costara un poco más conseguirlo, en unos cuantos meses también Isabel volvería a estar junto a él. Recuperaría aquella condenada joya y regresarían a ser la misma familia de siempre, comenzando una nueva vida lejos de toda esa mierda y teniendo todas las oportunidades que se les negaron una y otra vez desde que nacieron. Aunque tuviese que sacrificar su alma para conseguirlo, Levi iba a otorgarles a sus amigos la posibilidad de ser felices.

—Se volverá loca —reconoció el otro chico. Este se apartó del rostro el rubio flequillo, lanzándole una mirada de profundo abatimiento que dejó al descubierto todo el agotamiento acumulado a causa de la tensión vivida durante los últimos días—. Seguramente Izzi romperá a llorar y despotricará enfurecida contra nosotros y nuestra ineptitud, alegando que hemos perdido la cabeza al aceptar un trato así, y, ¿quién podría culparla? Prácticamente nos estamos embarcando en una misión suicida, viejo amigo.

Aquello, se dijo, era algo que él no podía negar por más que lo deseara.

Cuando el día anterior le habló a su compañero sobre el trato que acordó con Erwin y en lo que este consistía, Farlan, después de oírlo con total atención, le aseguró que había perdido el juicio y no solo porque, al igual que él, estaba convencido de que todo lo relacionado con aquella joya de leyenda era una auténtica tontería para críos, sino porque entrar en Marley seguramente les costaría la vida. Aun así, este aceptó y lo apoyó, porque era su única opción, la última oportunidad que tenían para salvarse el cuello y recuperar sus vidas; además, ellos estaban acostumbrados a jugar con todas las posibilidades en contra y salir victoriosos. Eran unos sobrevivientes y esa vez no sería la excepción, se prometió Levi.

—Tch, lo sé; pero era eso o nada —admitió con mal disimulado pesar. Notaba el amargo regusto de la rabia llenarle la boca—. Esta vez Smith me tenía bien agarrado de los huevos.

Farlan negó con un gesto.

—No te estoy recriminando nada, amigo; en tu lugar yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. Además, puede que esta sea la oportunidad que siempre estuvimos esperando. Si conseguimos regresar con éxito de Marley, nuestra vida cambiará para siempre. Finalmente podremos sacar a Izzi de los suburbios.

Él frunció el ceño y torció los labios con desagrado, consciente de que el optimismo de su amigo era una mierda que no servía para nada si antes no utilizaban bien la cabeza. Levi sabía que las posibilidades de fracaso eran demasiado altas, por lo cual deberían crear un excelente plan antes de actuar. Si robar la Joya de la Corona sería su último gran trabajo delictual, tendría que ser uno magnífico; el más perfecto y elaborado robo de su vida.

Cansado por la tensión y la mala noche de descanso, Levi movió un poco los hombros y los notó rígidos y adoloridos. De inmediato llevó una de sus manos al cuello y a la zona rasurada de la nuca, comenzando a presionar suavemente para relajar, pero fue un trabajo en vano. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y de las cuales preocuparse.

—Tienes razón, y quiero convencerme de que podremos lograrlo, pero odio no contar con toda la información. Ni siquiera sabemos qué tipo de jodida joya debemos conseguir —repuso él con molestia. Aquello era algo que llevaba inquietándolo desde su conversación con Erwin y no podía dejar de pensar que sería la principal causa de que aquel trabajo fallase—. Las posibilidades de cometer un error se elevan demasiado, Farlan.

Un brillo malicioso asomó a los celestes ojos de este, aquel brillo que denotaba el nacimiento de una idea y que Levi había aprendido a tomar con precaución. Farlan era generalmente un hombre listo, astuto y muy cauto, pero muchas veces sus emociones le jugaban en contra y se precipitaba en la toma de malas decisiones; decisiones que los llevaban al peligro.

—¿Y no es eso lo mejor, viejo amigo? Mientras Erwin Smith no sepa lo que es realmente esa joya, la ventaja estará en nuestras manos —le dijo el chico con cierto regocijo. De inmediato este se puso de pie con un lánguido movimiento para quedar parado frente suyo, descansando las encallecidas manos sobre sus hombros un instante y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El rostro de Farlan denotaba tal convicción y seguridad en sus propias palabras que él se asustó un poco. ¡Joder, no podían precipitarse! ¡No con Isabel como rehén!

—Oi, idiota, no sé qué mierda se te ha metido ahora en esa puta cabeza tuya, pero te recuerdo que Isabel-

—No, no; escúchame, Levi —pidió su amigo con determinación, y a pesar de que él seguía sintiéndose receloso, acabó por aceptar su petición—. No estoy diciendo que vayamos a hacer alguna estupidez, jamás pondría a Izzi en peligro, lo sabes; simplemente pienso que debemos tener un plan alternativo por si las cosas se complican. Si no hayamos la maldita Joya de la Corona, estamos muertos. Nuestra vida y futuro dependen de esa joya; es nuestro salvoconducto a la libertad. Por ese motivo, si no podemos dar con ella, creo que cualquiera que sea lo suficientemente extraordinaria nos servirá mientras sea una esmeralda. Piénsalo, Levi, ¡estaremos dentro del palacio real de Marley! De seguro hallaremos algo de utilidad que pueda fungir ese papel y nos permita regresar a Paradis. Una vez entreguemos la joya a Smith, solo debemos conseguir que él cumpla su palabra y nos deje marchar con nuestro pago. Así, mientras esos idiotas de seguro se afanan en comprobar la legitimidad del poder de esa gema de cuento, nosotros tomamos a Isabel y nos largamos de aquí.

Él se apresuró a negar, desestimando en el acto aquel alocado plan.

—Erwin Smith es listo, Church, demasiado. No se tragará tan fácil una mentira así —reconoció con pesar, aunque cierto dejo de admiración hacia la inteligencia de ese maldito hombre se coló en sus pensamientos como una traición—. Además, creo que sabe más de lo que nos ha dicho.

Farlan lo miró detenidamente y, por primera vez desde que había asumido lo que les esperaba, este se mostró preocupado.

—¿Piensas que te mintió y sabe con certeza lo que es la joya? ¿Crees que nos está poniendo a prueba?

Levi chasqueó la lengua, frustrado. De un movimiento brusco se apartó del agarre del otro y se cruzó de brazos, intentando refrenar de ese modo su propia ansiedad bullente y desquiciante.

—No, no nos ha mentido sobre ello. Estoy seguro de que este me dijo la verdad, sobre la joya al menos. Smith no sabe con certeza qué tipo de pieza orfebre es —admitió a regañadientes. Su amigo lo miró sin comprender—. Pero aun así, anoche estuve pensando en todo lo que me había dicho, intentando encontrar el engaño tras su oferta.

—¿Y a que conclusión llegaste? —le preguntó su compañero con abierta curiosidad.

—Que si fuera yo el que estuviese en su lugar, por muy desesperado que me encontrara, jamás me arriesgaría a reclutar a un grupo de delincuentes con nuestra fama sin tener una garantía para asegurar nuestra honestidad y colaboración ciega. Smith es un hombre inteligente, así que ha debido tomar resguardos. —Levi se dirigió hacia la pequeña mesa y revolvió un gran número de documentos con información sobre Marley y la Joya de la Corona que el joven comandante le había entregado el día anterior. Farlan, en todo momento, lo siguió con la mirada—. Capturó a Isabel y la tiene como rehén; de ese modo sabe que por más libertad que nos dé, regresaremos por ella: ha conseguido nuestra obediente cooperación. Sin embargo, el tener nuestra total honestidad, es algo más complicado. Somos delincuentes, estamos acostumbrados a mentir y a extorsionar, por lo que fácilmente podríamos robarle la joya y dejárnosla para nosotros, entregándole otra en su lugar a modo de engaño como tú mismo has sugerido, Farlan. Llevar acabo ese robo sería demasiado fácil, y es por eso que, por más vueltas que le dé al asunto, solo veo desventajas y riesgos para Smith, aunque uno de nosotros esté como su rehén. Entonces comprendí que debe existir algo más. Ese hombre sabe algo de la joya que le permitirá demostrar su autenticidad una vez la tenga en sus manos. No va a permitir que lo engañemos.

La mirada de admiración que Farlan le dedicó rápidamente mudó a una de desilusión al comprender que él tenía razón.

—Entonces, no nos queda más que encontrarla —exclamó este. Su habitual alegría dio paso a un tono mucho más serio y fatalista, como si presintiera que se avecinaba el desastre de sus vidas. Levi no podía culparlo.

—Lo sé, y no será fácil. —Cansado, ya fuese por el desgaste de los días pasados en encierro, por la pulsante herida de su costado o a causa de las revueltas emociones que se arremolinaban dentro de él, Levi se dejó caer sentado en la cama. Sintió al otro chico hacer lo mismo a su lado y de algún modo su cercanía lo reconfortó, recordándole que, a pesar de todo, seguían juntos—. ¿Crees que algo de toda esta locura puede ser verdad, Farlan? ¿Que una joya así exista realmente?

Oyó a su amigo soltar un quedo suspiro, pero durante unos cuantos minutos este no dijo nada más, sumiéndose en un meditativo silencio. Cuando finalmente habló, lo hizo con aquel tono que a él siempre le recordaba que la mente de Farlan era demasiado analítica y práctica, la de un estratega en potencia. Pensar en ello hizo que, por algún motivo extraño, recordara a Erwin y el hecho de que tanto su compañero como el comandante se parecían un poco en ese aspecto; sin embargo, la comparación entre ambos no le gustó demasiado. Además, estaba convencido de que Farlan la odiaría, así que prefirió callárselo.

—Creo que existe una joya, sí; creo también que es valiosa y extraordinaria, algo mucho más especial de lo que siquiera podemos llegar a imaginar; debe serlo para causar tal revuelo, ¿no? Pero de allí a tener poder, no lo creo posible, Levi. Estamos hablando de cosas que no existen más que en la fantasía. La Joya de la Corona es solo un cuento o una leyenda o lo que sea; pero jamás será magia, porque eso es imposible. Pienso que el verdadero poder que esa joya posee es meramente político y estratégico, un instrumento para demostrarle a las naciones vecinas que eres el más poderoso si la ostentas. Es una fachada de supremacía.

—Pero Erwin Smith piensa lo contrario y, a pesar de que es un idiota, no creo que se dejara engañar por algo así, Farlan. Me dijo que lleva dos años en su búsqueda, que existen documentos que demuestran su existencia en el archivo real.

—Pero eso no le otorga magia, Levi. Poder y magia son dos cosas diferentes. Si realmente existiera algo similar a ello, ¿crees que viviríamos del modo en que lo hacemos? Por más que ese creído comandante diga que la miseria del país es debido al robo de la joya, creo que solo es una treta de los Reiss para desviar la atención de su deficiente reinado. Una excusa para disculpar su ineptitud hacia el bienestar del pueblo.

A pesar de que una parte de él estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el razonamiento de su amigo, otra tenía sus dudas, no porque creyese en la magia, ¿quién creería en una estupidez así? Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la convicción del comandante. Erwin Smith no le había mentido, cada una de las palabras que salieron de sus labios eran una verdad que este creía con firmeza, y era entonces que Levi comenzaba a preguntarse de donde saldría esa confianza ciega. No se imaginaba a Smith como un hombre crédulo que cayese en idioteces sin sentido; por lo cual, ¿dónde acababa la leyenda y comenzaba la verdad?

¡Joder!, esa puta joya no estaba haciendo más que complicarle la vida, algo que él no podía permitirse en ese momento. Tanto su cuello como el de Farlan e Isabel estaban en riesgo, pendiendo de un hilo. Tenía que priorizar y centrarse en el trabajo que debía cumplir, se recordó, sobre todo porque al día siguiente ambos partirían rumbo a Marley y su destino, uno en el que fracasar no era algo que estuviese permitido.

—Tch, tienes razón, solo estoy nervioso por culpa de toda esta mierda y no dejo de pensar en tonterías —se excusó, intentando apartar de su cabeza todas aquellas dudas sobre Erwin, la joya y su magia.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en los labios de su amigo y arqueó ambas cejas, fingiendo sorpresa.

—¿El gran Levi Ackerman nervioso? ¡Demonios, jamás pensé que viviría lo suficiente para ver esto! —exclamó este antes de romper a reír. Él le lanzó una mirada acerada y fulminante, pero Farlan no se amedrentó ni un poco, por el contrario, su enfado pareció divertirlo aún más—. ¡Vaya que te han hecho mal los días en el calabozo, viejo amigo!

—A ti por lo menos te alimentaron, cabrón. No minimices mi sufrimiento —soltó Levi, mordaz; pero no pudo evitar también sonreír un poco al notar la diversión bailando en los celestes ojos del otro—. Además, no quiero enfrentarme a Isabel y sus berrinches.

Al oír aquello, la alegre expresión de Farlan cambió a una de total desánimo. Cuando la chica se enfadaba, ambos siempre acababan pasando un muy mal rato y sintiéndose luego como los seres más despreciables del universo.

—Yo tampoco. Izzi nos culpará por dejarla aquí, como si fuera nuestra elección; de seguro va a llorar. —Aquella perspectiva los desanimó todavía más, pero prontamente el otro pareció animarse y le dijo con renovado entusiasmo—: Aun así, debemos verle el lado positivo.

Levi, que apenas había podido dormir la noche anterior pensando en ello, no encontraba ningún punto positivo en esa mierda de situación en la que estaban, menos para Isabel.

—¿Y cuál sería ese?

Una maliciosa sonrisa bailó en los labios de Farlan, casi como si estuviese a punto de idear la peor travesura del mundo.

—Que nuestro estimado comandante Smith no tiene ni la más mínima idea del tipo de monstruo que ha dejado entrar en su casa. Antes de que estemos desembarcando en Marley, ya se habrá arrepentido de no haberla enviado junto a nosotros.

En esa ocasión la sonrisa de Levi fue mucho más abierta, desvaneciendo parte de toda la tensión que estaba viviendo y sentía lo cubría como un pesado manto.

Farlan tenía razón, se dijo, Isabel sabía cuidar de sí misma. Era una chica fuerte, una superviviente al igual que él y no se dejaría avasallar por las circunstancias, por mucho sufrimiento que estas le provocaran. Erwin, ciertamente, iba a arrepentirse de haber elegido a la chica como rehén pensando que era débil; Isabel le demostraría cuan equivocado estaba. Y cuando finalmente llegase el día que él pudiera sacarla de allí, compartirían sus aventuras antes de comenzar su nueva vida.

Solo tenía que encontrar esa maldita joya de leyenda y llevarla de regreso a Paradis, se dijo Levi. Aquella joya que solo era especial por lo que representaba, no por lo que era ni pudiese hacer. Una maldita joya que parecía más especial de lo que seguramente era.

Magia, claro. Como si eso fuese posible.

Aun así, mientras se dejaba guiar por Farlan fuera de la habitación para ir a desayunar al comedor común de los soldados, un recuerdo lejano golpeó su memoria; uno con rostro de mujer, manos amables y voz suave. Un recuerdo de su madre.

«Todas las leyendas tienen parte de verdad. Toda historia tiene una base cierta, cariño mío, y está más que ninguna otra. Jamás lo olvides, Levi. Jamás».

Pero él había olvidado, hasta ese día, y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, comenzó a tener dudas sobre la verdad y el haberse cegado ante ella. Dudas que lo hacían cuestionarse si es que acaso existiría algo más en este mundo que la fuerza, el poder y la astucia para sustentarlo. Dudas que le hacían preguntarse si es que en verdad existiría la magia… y cómo sería el ser capaz de utilizarla.

 

——o——

 

El trayecto en carruaje hacia la casa de Smith, estuvo cargado desde un principio de una tensión abrumadora que parecía a punto de asfixiarlos a los tres. Farlan, sentado a su lado, observaba distraídamente por la ventana, aunque de tanto en tanto lanzaba unas miradas cargadas de profundo rencor a Erwin, quien, sentado contra la marcha frente a ellos, se ocupaba en leer unos informes que llevaba consigo, ignorándolos deliberadamente.

Dejando escapar un quedo suspiro de frustración, Levi también observó fuera, permitiendo que sus ojos grises vagaran por el triste paisaje que se apreciaba en el exterior. El invierno ya había llegado a Mitras, tiñendo todo con su manto triste y gris como si fuese un mal presagio. Los árboles, ya sin hojas, se extendían en largas y descoloridas hileras a lo largo del camino que flanqueaban, produciendo una profunda sensación de melancolía y pesar, muy similar a la que embargaba a su propio pueblo, se dijo él con molestia. Paradis estaba cayendo poco a poco en la total ruina.

El tenue reflejo de su pálido rostro le fue devuelto por el cristal de la ventanilla y Levi notó que parecía cansado. Las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos destacaban de manera alarmante, como si fuesen manchas de tinta sobre su blanca piel, mientras que las arrugas de su ceño parecían más profundas y marcadas, echándole unos cuantos años encima. Aun así, se dijo, no era de extrañar; los últimos días había dormido mucho menos de lo habitual a causa del encierro y la preocupación, y no creía que esto fuese a mejorar durante los meses venideros. Dentro de dos días cumpliría veinticinco años, pero se sentía mucho más viejo que eso, como si hubiese vivido mil vidas y ninguna de ellas con un final feliz.

Cuando, tras doblar una curva en el camino, el carruaje entró de lleno a una zona residencial, de inmediato se hicieron visibles las bonitas casas blancas de dos plantas y cuidados jardines que la conformaban. A pesar de no tener la ostentación de las grandes y acaudaladas mansiones de los habitantes más poderosos de Mitras, aquellas pequeñas residencias eran mucho mejores que el sitio de donde ellos venían y, mientras admiraba aquel ejemplo de belleza y orden, Levi no pudo evitar alegrarse un poco de que por lo menos, durante su ausencia, Isabel no correría los peligros del suburbio y viviría en un sitio bonito y seguro.

Tras pensar en ella, su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor rapidez a causa de la anticipación. Después de cuatro largos días finalmente podría ver otra vez a Isabel. Después de cuatro largos días por fin podría disculparse con esta por haberle fallado y roto su promesa.

El peso de la culpa cayó sobre él con la dureza del plomo, notando a la vez el sabor de la frustración teñida de la decepción que sentía hacia sí mismo. Durante todos aquellos años viviendo en los barrios bajos, Levi se vio en la obligación de convertirse en un superviviente, alguien a quien el resto respetaba por su fuerza y habilidad, alguien que protegía a quienes amaba. No obstante, en solo un par de horas, Erwin Smith, con toda su inteligencia y astucia, le demostró que no era nada de eso, sino que por el contrario, era débil y vulnerable; un conocimiento de sí mismo que no hizo más que llenarlo de mucha rabia y deseos de venganza, porque odiaba sentirse así, como en sus peores momentos; un pasado que ansiaba dejar atrás.

Sin embargo algún día, cuando hubiese cumplido su cometido y tanto Isabel como Farlan tuvieran la vida feliz y segura que se merecían, cuando el vivir o morir ya no fuera una amenaza sobre sus cabezas, se las cobraría a aquel bastardo. Y el día en que ese momento llegara, él haría que el rubio comandante supiera lo que era estar en el lado de los vencidos, con solo la impotencia y la rabia como compañeras constantes.

—Hemos llegado —les informó Erwin cuando el carruaje redujo la marcha, deteniéndose frente a una de las tantas y similares casas de aquella zona. Este guardó con cuidado los informes en una cartera de cuero oscuro antes de clavar en ellos sus ojos azules, mirándolos con seria solemnidad—. La señorita Magnolia ya ha sido informada de su pronta llegada, así que los estará esperando. Lamentablemente no podremos quedarnos demasiado tiempo, ya que esta tarde tendremos una exhaustiva reunión de estrategia para repasar los planes previstos y entregarles toda la información de la que disponemos. Los hombres que he asignado para que los acompañen en el viaje también asistirán, para que puedan familiarizarse con ellos antes de la partida. Creo que con una hora será suficiente para que puedan hablar con su joven amiga y le expliquen la situación lo mejor posible antes de despedirse.

—¿Quiere decir que solo nos dará _una_ hora para ver a nuestra _hermana_ cuando a partir de mañana estaremos fuera por un mínimo de cuatro meses? —le preguntó Farlan con una calma letal. Al ver que el otro hombre asentía con un movimiento seco de su rubia cabeza, este sonrió con ironía—. ¡Que generoso de su parte, comandante!

Erwin, ignorando el sarcasmo de su amigo, dirigió su azul mirada hacia él, como advirtiéndole que no hiciese o dijese ninguna tontería. Levi, en respuesta, apartó el rostro y volvió a mirar por la ventana contraria, ignorándolo. No iba a darle el gusto a ese imbécil de disfrutar su decepción.

Una vez se apearon del carruaje, una corriente de aire gélido lo hizo estremecer al azotarlo. A pesar de llevar la gruesa chaqueta verde del uniforme cerrada hasta el cuello, el espacio abierto de aquel sector de la ciudad hacía que el aire circulara con mayor libertad. En los suburbios uno tenía la impresión de estar todo el maldito tiempo respirando solo aire viciado. Las diminutas viviendas estaban tan pegadas unas a otras en medio de aquellas estrechas callejuelas laberínticas y abarrotadas de almas vivientes, que parecía ser un lugar donde el aire puro o el sol jamás llegaban, produciendo un calor sofocante e infernal. Era desalentador pensar que su primera vez en un sitio más bonito, aquel con el que ellos tres siempre habían soñado, tuviera que ser bajo esas desastrosas circunstancias.

La vida era una auténtica mierda.

El jardín de la casa del joven comandante estaba circundado por cuidados arbustos de camelias blancas y rosas, así como algunas cuantas caléndulas que aportaban algo de color al paisaje invernal. Levi levantó la vista para observar mejor la estructura de la vivienda, que a pesar de parecer simple a primera vista a causa de su ausencia de color, tenía en verdad unos acabados muy bonitos en las molduras, además de que los amplios ventanales tras los balcones, perfectamente lustrados, le otorgaban un aire de solemne perpetuidad, como si esta pudiese permanecer intocable e inamovible durante toda la eternidad.

Acababan de llegar a la puerta de entrada cuando esta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a una joven muchacha de corto cabello castaño rojizo y no demasiado alta; esta se hallaba cerca de la veintena, seguramente, y en ese instante los observaba con unos enloquecidos y enormes ojos ámbar. El terror desfigurando sus menudas facciones.

—¡Comandante! ¡Comandante Smith! —chilló esta nada más verlo. Parecía al borde de las lágrimas—. ¡La señorita Isabel se ha escapado, señor! ¡No puedo encontrarla por ningún lado!

La risa de Farlan, nada disimulada, resonó tras Levi en cuanto la joven chica informó al otro hombre de aquello. La muchacha comenzó a lloriquear bajito; sus manos retorciendo sin piedad la tela blanca del impoluto delantal que llevaba sobre el vestido verde oscuro de larga falda.

—Ya veo —le dijo Erwin con su calma habitual mientras ingresaba al espacioso recibidor de la casa seguido por ellos dos, sus pasos resonando sobre el piso de madera clara—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste, Nifa?

—Hace unos veinte minutos, señor. Me pidió un poco de té, así que bajé para poner agua a calentar, pero cuando regresé ella ya no estaba. No sé cómo ha podido… La he buscado por todos lados, se lo prometo, comandante. Además, la ventana de la segunda planta estaba abierta, pero salir por allí…

—Sigue en la casa —les dijo Levi con total seguridad e igual desinterés. Erwin lo miró arqueando una de sus rubias y pobladas cejas, exigiéndole así una mayor explicación—. Isabel es una experta en esconderse. No la encontrarán a menos que ella quiera que lo hagan.

—Ya lo creo que sí. Es como una pequeña ratita —acotó Farlan, bastante más animado que minutos antes—. Ama meterse en todos esos rincones oscuros y minúsculos que nadie en su sano juicio escogería. Ella es muy lista, pero no tiene un sentido del riesgo demasiado desarrollado. Es un poco complicado manejarla, por si le interesa saberlo.

—¡Pero me prometió que se portaría bien! —lloriqueó nuevamente Nifa, bastante empequeñecida ante la seria mirada de Erwin que, a pesar de no dejar traslucir su molestia, parecía demasiado tenso—. Le dije que sus amigos vendrían y ella se alegró. No pensé que…

—¿Realmente piensas que sigue aquí? —lo interrogó repentinamente Smith con dura gravedad, cortando sin piedad la diatriba de excusas de su joven sirvienta. Esta cerró la boca de inmediato y clavó la vista en sus impecables botines negros, compungida.

Levi asintió con un gesto.

—Solo está molesta —respondió, y un doloroso nudo se formó dentro de su pecho al pensar que, quizás, el enfado de Isabel estaba dirigido hacia él por no haber cumplido su promesa de regresar a buscarla. Sin duda se lo merecería—. Aparecerá después de que la busquemos un rato. Si desea hacerlo, claro.

Un pesado suspiro cargado de frustración escapó de los labios de Erwin. Aquel era casi uno de los primeros signos de humana debilidad que Levi veía en ese hombre y le pareció… extraño. Habitualmente Smith se reprimía de todo lo que pudiera delatar vulnerabilidad, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarse cuál sería el motivo que lo impulsaría a entregarse de ese modo a su causa; cual sería la verdad tras la determinación del joven comandante. Aun así, se recordó que no podía mostrar empatía hacia él; este seguía siendo su enemigo, aquel que había puesto a sus amigos, y a él mismo, en esa situación tan desventajosa donde la vida de los tres estaba, literalmente, en sus manos.

—Comprendo. Si en quince minutos la señorita Magnolia no ha aparecido, volveremos de inmediato al cuartel —soltó este con rotundidad absoluta. La determinación reflejada en su cincelado rostro no daba lugar a réplicas—. Hoy tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, por lo que perder el tiempo en niñerías no tiene sentido. Su hora de visita comienza a correr desde este mismo momento, señores.

—¡Hey, comandante, no es culpa nuestra que Isabel haya decidido jugarnos una mala broma! —protestó Farlan de inmediato.

Erwin lo miró con una calma que rayaba en el frío desprecio.

—Tampoco es mía. No puedo perder todo el día a causa de que su protegida sea una chiquilla malcriada. Me atrevo a pensar que el bienestar de la nación está por sobre sus caprichos infantiles.

Al notar como la rabia de Farlan se inflamaba al oír aquello, Levi temió que este se arrojase sobre el otro hombre para ajustar cuentas. Lo cierto era que a él tampoco le faltaban ganas, y tenía la seguridad de que lograría hacer el daño suficiente a Smith antes de que este pudiera quitárselo de encima, si es que lograba hacerlo; pero, ¿luego qué? ¿Dónde podrían huir para estar seguros? ¿Qué vida sería la que llevarían entonces? No, la opción no era perder la cabeza en ese momento, se dijo. Tenían que esperar pacientemente y cumplir las órdenes para que, cuando se diese la oportunidad, pudiesen cobrar venganza.

Ya estaba atento y listo para interferir si su amigo perdía la calma, pero esto no fue necesario. Con la práctica adquirida durante años de negociaciones en los suburbios, el enfado del otro chico se templó en menos de un minuto, cambiando su expresión de amargo rencor a una muy similar a la que Erwin acababa de utilizar con él: calculado y frío desprecio.

—Descuide, comandante. Ni siquiera necesitaremos de esos quince minutos; no hay nadie mejor que un criminal para capturar a otro, ¿no lo cree? Sea como sea, es gracias a usted que estamos aquí. —La sonrisa cargada de ironía de su amigo fue casi como un latigazo, pero la expresión de Smith no varió—. Vamos, Levi, busquemos a Izzi —le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, obviando de manera evidente el pedir autorización a Erwin para poder registrar su residencia y echando a andar rumbo a la escalera central, la cual subía hacia la segunda planta y parecía dividir lo que era el salón principal del comedor.

La mirada de aquel serio hombre pasó de Farlan, que ya iba llegando al primer rellano, a él que seguía apostado a su lado. Un suave cabeceo de aceptación por su parte fue todo lo que Levi necesitó para ponerse en marcha tras su amigo. No sentía ningún tipo de respeto o lealtad hacia Erwin Smith, por supuesto, pero lo que menos deseaba era dejar a Isabel en una mala situación, sobre todo cuando el tiempo que ellos demorasen en volver podía ser muy largo. Tendría que hablar con ella al respecto y convencerla de que se portase bien. Joder, eso sí que sería algo complicado de conseguir.

—Maldito bastardo hipócrita, no hace más que soltarnos órdenes como si fuésemos sus condenadas mascotas —soltó su amigo una vez llegaron a la segunda planta y quedaron lejos de los oídos de Erwin. Los ojos de Farlan, tan pálidos como el cielo otoñal, se entrecerraron al mirarlo. Parecía enfadado con él—. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Levi? Estás demasiado tranquilo para ser tú. Con todas las oportunidades que hemos tenido ya podríamos haber asesinado a ese sujeto, ¿acaso no se te ha pasado por la cabeza esa posibilidad? ¡Podríamos largarnos de aquí sin tener que seguir su plan suicida!

—¿Y luego qué, idiota? ¿Esperar a que la maldita Guardia Real nos encuentre y nos cuelguen? —replicó él con enfado—. ¡Joder, Farlan, no saldríamos vivos de hacer algo así! ¡Nos buscarían por todos lados! ¡No habría lugar en Paradis donde pudiésemos estar seguros!

—Entonces cruzaremos a Marley y desapareceremos en ese país —insistió este con terquedad—. Smith ha dicho que dentro de cuatro semanas un navío estará listo para que zarpemos hacía la nación enemiga; ayer mismo él dio la orden para poner en marcha los preparativos, ¿no lo recuerdas? Solo necesitamos llegar a Shiganshina antes de esa fecha, fingir que seguimos trabajando para él, y partir del país antes de que la noticia de nuestra orden de captura llegue. Realmente podríamos hacer que este plan funcionase, amigo, ¡piénsalo! Ese sujeto está solo contra nosotros dos y, por muy hábil que sea, por muy listo, no será rival para el gran Levi.

Él chasqueó la lengua con molestia ante aquella estupidez.

—Te olvidas de que Smith no es el único en esta casa.

Farlan desestimó su objeción con un gesto de la mano, restándole importancia.

—Esa sirvienta seguro se desmayará con tan solo ver un poco de sangre, no parece demasiado valiente. Y no creo que haya más que otro par de empleados en servicio, esta casa no es tan grande —le dijo al tiempo que observaba las límpidas paredes pintadas de un suave _beige,_ roto solo por los bellos cuadros de retratos y paisajes colgados en ellas—. ¡Vamos, Levi! ¡Podemos hacerlo! Encontremos a Isabel y librémonos de ese maldito hombre. ¡Recuperemos nuestra libertad!

Durante unos cuantos minutos, mientras recorrían uno de los corredores gemelos de la segunda planta y las suelas de sus botas resonaban con suavidad sobre la pulida madera, aquella absurda idea comenzó a cobrar fuerza en su cabeza. Él sabía que Farlan tenía razón; podrían, sin ninguna dificultad, deshacerse de Erwin y echarse a la fuga antes de que la noticia de su crimen saliese a la luz, pero luego, ¿qué? ¿Vivir nuevamente como fugitivos? Marley era un país más próspero que Paradis en ese momento, sí, pero los inmigrantes eran mirados casi peor que la escoria y prácticamente no tenían opciones para surgir. Levi no deseaba esa clase de vida para Isabel, quería darle a esta una oportunidad de vivir de verdad, la misma que deseaba para Farlan y para él mismo, y si el precio que debía pagar por ello era jugarse el cuello por la idiotez de un crédulo como Smith, lo haría; aunque en el futuro su amigo le recordase cada día lo tonto que había sido por desperdiciar esa posibilidad de escape.

—Olvídate de esta tontería. Esta vez seguiremos el plan de Smith tal y como habíamos acordado —soltó Levi, tajante, ganándose una mirada de profundo disgusto por parte de su amigo—. Farlan, Isabel está en riesgo y tendremos que dejarla aquí durante mucho tiempo; no la cagues solo por tu enfado desmedido, ¿quieres? Deja de provocar al maldito comandante, por mucho que lo odies. ¡Contrólate, joder! Cuando llegue el momento, te juro que me cobraré todo lo que nos ha hecho Smith.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo solo —repuso este; la determinación y el rencor siendo evidentes en sus ojos—. Yo también quiero ajustar cuentas con él.

Levi asintió, a pesar de saber que jamás permitiría que su compañero se involucrara en algo así. Si uno de los dos debía cargar con ese pecado, sería él.

—Así será entonces —mintió con presteza—; pero hasta ese momento, usa esa maldita cabeza que tienes, fríamente. Ese ha sido siempre tu mejor recurso.

Ya fuese porque sus palabras sirvieron para ablandarlo de alguna manera o simplemente por hartazgo, el otro chico dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración pero asintió, alargando una mano en su dirección para revolverle el oscuro cabello negro, dejándolo hecho un desastre. Él se apartó molesto, arreglándoselo lo mejor posible, a lo que el otro le sonrió con fingida inocencia.

—Como digas, Levi, como digas —aceptó, finalmente—. No volveré a dudar de tu buen instinto. Ya bastantes problemas nos trajo el mío.

Las palabras de Farlan, tan cargadas de arrepentimiento, cayeron como un nuevo peso sobre sus hombros ya bastante sobrecargados: una responsabilidad más, una promesa más. Él solo esperaba contar con el tiempo y las fuerzas suficientes para poder cumplirlas todas.

Intentando desterrar la pesadumbre que parecía querer envolverlo, Levi observó de forma crítica las seis puertas que daban a las habitaciones de aquella planta. Isabel podía estar escondida en cualquiera de ellas, quizás incluso fuera de la casa, aunque lo dudaba.

—Yo comenzaré a buscar por el otro lado —le dijo a su amigo, señalando con un gesto de la barbilla el pasillo de enfrente donde se encontraban dos de los cuartos—. Si encuentras a Isabel, dile que deje de comportarse como la maldita mocosa que es y nos dé un respiro, ¿quieres? Ya tenemos bastante con lo que lidiar al soportar a Smith.

—Ja, como si me hiciese caso. De seguro está furiosa por toda esta mierda que nos ha tocado vivir y desea castigarnos. —Farlan se apartó del rostro un mechón de su rubio cabello e inhaló profundo antes de soltar suavemente el aire contenido. La preocupación inundó su atractivo rostro, ensombreciéndolo—. No lo va a entender, demonios.

Levi tragó con dificultad al reconocer esa verdad.

—Lo sé, pero es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora —admitió con amargura—. Tendrá que comprender, aunque no le guste.

Antes de que pudiese dar media vuelta para emprender su búsqueda, su amigo lo sujetó por el hombro para detenerlo. Sorprendido, volvió la cabeza y miró a Farlan sin entender que era lo que ocurría en esa ocasión.

—Dile —soltó este con una determinación que pocas veces mostraba, pero que cuando lo hacía no había modo de que diese marcha atrás en su resolución—. Dile a Isabel cómo te sientes respecto a ella, Levi. No sabes que ocurrirá con nosotros en este viaje; por más que deseemos que todo salga bien, sabes que las posibilidades de éxito son muy bajas, así que dile, sincérate. No dejes que el miedo ni las dudas te hagan perder una oportunidad que podrás lamentar en el futuro.

Él tragó con fuerza, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. Sin desear oírlo realmente, no en ese momento al menos, quizá nunca; porque era demasiado cobarde para aceptarlo.

—Farlan, no sé qué mierda se te ha metido ahora en la cabeza, per-

—Miedo, Levi. Eso es lo que me impulsa a darte este consejo. No quiero perder más oportunidades en la vida, y tampoco deseo que tú lo hagas. —Una triste sonrisa, tan quebrada y rota como de seguro estaba su espíritu, asomó a sus labios—. Creo que te sorprendería saber todo lo que puedes lograr si decides arriesgarte de vez en cuando, y no hablo solo de poner tu integridad física en peligro. Deja de escudarte en esa fría y necia actitud que tienes, idiota; por una maldita vez en la vida, has caso a tu corazón. Al final, Levi, eso es lo único valioso que en verdad tenemos.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, el otro chico lo soltó y abrió la puerta de la primera habitación, ingresando en ella y cerrando suavemente tras él, dejándolo fuera con toda aquella confusión emocional, sintiendo como el mundo parecía haberse convertido en arenas movedizas bajos sus pies.

Joder, que le diesen al muy cabrón.

Intentando mantener el control sobre su creciente desasosiego, siguió el ejemplo de Farlan y se dirigió hacia el corredor contrario, entrando al primero de los cuartos. A simple vista la habitación parecía ser una especie de despacho, por lo que él supuso que sería allí donde Erwin trabajaba cuando estaba en casa. Era una estancia bonita y acogedora, con robustos muebles de madera oscura y una elaborada pequeña chimenea central en la pared frontal que caldeaba el ambiente. Enormes repisas repletas de libros ocupaban las dos paredes opuestas a la puerta, mientras que frente a esta había un escritorio con dos cómodas butacas bastante desgastadas. Al acercarse para corroborar si Isabel se escondía debajo de este, Levi contempló la enorme cantidad de documentos que descansaban sobre la oscura superficie del mueble, seguramente en espera a que el joven comandante tuviese oportunidad de ponerse con ellos.

Durante un instante fugaz, sintió la tentación de rebuscar entre aquella pequeña montaña de papeles la maldita amnistía que les otorgaría la libertad; pero, tan rápido como ese pensamiento vino, también lo hizo la seguridad de saber que solo perdería el tiempo. Erwin Smith no era un hombre estúpido; jamás se arriesgaría de ese modo con algo tan importante.

Luego de corroborar que la chica no estaba oculta bajo el pesado escritorio y tras otear fuera del ventanal frontal, que se abría hacia uno de los balcones que daban al jardín, contempló con detenimiento toda la habitación, buscando cualquier escondrijo que fuese apto para albergar a la menuda muchacha. Pasados unos cuantos minutos, Levi llegó a la conclusión de que Isabel no podría estar escondida allí, por más hábil que fuera. El espartano gusto del dueño lo hacía prácticamente imposible.

La siguiente habitación a la que entró correspondía a lo que, él supuso, sería el cuarto de Erwin. Este era un espacio amplio, bien ordenado y cargado de sobria masculinidad, donde la luz de las primeras horas de la tarde se reflejaba sobre las paredes pintadas de blanco, completamente desnudas a diferencias de las que conformaban la escalera y los corredores que se hallaban adornadas con pinturas y retratos. Una gran cama central, de oscuros y elaborados postes de madera, parecía imperar en el recinto; esta se hallaba cubierta por un grueso edredón azul, el cual estaba extendido sin la más mínima arruga, con absoluta precisión. Fue gracias a ese detalle que Levi notó la leve huella de una mano pequeña en uno de los laterales, como si alguien se hubiese apoyado en esta durante un instante. De inmediato se arrodilló para ver debajo de la cama, pero allí no había nadie; aun así, encontró un par de pelirrojos cabellos pegados a la pata de la mesilla de noche. Eso bastó para confirmarle que la chica se hallaba escondida en ese lugar.

El suave sonido de sus pasos, amortiguados por la alfombra de lanilla azul oscura, resonó como un apagado eco al caminar sobre ella. Durante unos segundos se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor, intentando pensar del mismo modo en que lo haría su protegida; cuando finalmente tomó una decisión, poco a poco se dirigió hacia el armario de cedro que se hallaba ubicado en un rincón, cerca de una pequeña mesilla donde se encontraba una palangana enlozada con su jarrón a juego y diversos útiles de aseo.

Levi dio dos golpecitos a la puerta de este y esperó por una respuesta. Al no oír nada, perdió la paciencia y se decidió a abrir él mismo, pero al intentarlo sintió la resistencia desde el otro lado.

Demonios, Isabel…

—Oi, mocosa, ¿vas a tenernos así todo el día? No contamos con mucho tiempo para hablar contigo, así que sal de allí de una puta vez.

El pequeño resquicio que se abrió bastó para que un par de ojos verdes asomaran por él. La chica lo miró enfurruñada, con una de esas expresiones tormentosas que Levi ya había visto una infinidad de veces en ella; sin embargo, también percibió un dejo de vergüenza, el cual le coloreaba la parte alta de los pómulos de un rojo furioso que competía con el de su cabello. Aquello, se dijo, sí era algo nuevo para él.

—No quiero que me vean —admitió Isabel con rotundidad. Una de sus pequeñas manos salió fuera del armario y le hizo un gesto para invitarlo a largarse—. He decidido quedarme aquí el resto de mi vida, así que ya pueden marcharse.

Levi sintió la culpa clavársele como una fría daga en el pecho, y fue terriblemente doloroso, más de lo que había llegado a pensar.

Armándose de valor, y deseando que Farlan estuviese allí para ayudarlo, por fin le preguntó:

—¿Estás enfadada con nosotros por lo ocurrido, Isabel? ¿Me odias por no haber venido antes en tu búsqueda?

Los ojos de esta se abrieron con pánico y se apresuró a negar con vigor.

—¡No, hermano, claro que no! Sé que todo esto ha sido por mi culpa. Si yo no… —La voz de la chica se quebró durante un momento y su mirada de bosque profundo se clavó en él, llena de arrepentimiento—. Lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto. Si tan solo hubiese luchado más. Si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de defenderme…

—Tch, ya da igual; no tiene caso pensar en eso. Esto hubiese ocurrido de un modo u otro. Erwin Smith no es un hombre que se dé fácilmente por vencido y estaba decidido a conseguir nuestra cooperación, a como diese lugar.

Como si el nombre del joven comandante fuese leña seca para avivar una hoguera, la chica lo miró llena de indignación nada más oírlo.

—¡Es un demonio! —explotó Isabel, de inmediato—. ¡Ese hombre cruel merece morir, hermano! ¡De una forma terrible y horrorosa! ¡Voy a arrancarle los ojos!

Levi la miró espantado, sintiendo como el miedo daba paso a la furia al imaginar los peores escenarios por los que esta podría haber pasado desde que estaba viviendo allí. Isabel rara vez se molestaba tanto por algo y mucho menos clamaba por sangre y venganza. Si Erwin le había hecho algo a su protegida, lo asesinaría ese mismo día.

—¿Que te hizo? ¿Smith ha puesto tu integridad en peligro o ha intentado…?

La pelirroja cabeza de Isabel asomó un poco más por la puerta del ropero, al tiempo que el resto de su cuerpo también fue saliendo de él. Cuando Levi la contempló de pie frente suyo, no pudo más que sentirse asombrado.

—Oh… vaya —fue todo lo que pudo decir e Isabel lo miró furiosa.

—¡Me ha disfrazado! ¡Ese maldito hombre quemó mi ropa cuando le dije que no pensaba ponerme ni uno solo de sus malditos vestidos, alegando que le daba igual si me paseaba desnuda por allí! —Los puños de esta se apretaron con rabia y lo miró profundamente ofendida—. ¡Y esa traidora de Nifa me trata como si fuese su muñeca, peinándome y arreglándome! ¡Estoy harta de esto, hermano! ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

A pesar de saber que aquel pequeño ataque de indignación por parte de su protegida era real, Levi tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para aguantarse la risa, algo que de seguro enfurecería más a la combativa Isabel. Sin embargo, verla así, enfundada en un bonito vestido de volantes de un verde muy claro y con el cabello peinado en perfectos bucles, era algo que jamás imaginó llegar a ver en su vida. Isabel había dejado de ser, bueno… Isabel, la diablilla, para convertirse en una señorita. Lo cual en su opinión, no le pegaba nada.

—Realmente parece un crimen terrible —admitió con fingida seriedad.

Ella le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—No me estás tomando en serio, hermano. ¡Esta no soy yo! ¡¿Cómo se supone que me treparé a un árbol vistiendo esto?! —le preguntó mirando con horror la falda de su vestido y levantándola hasta dejar a la vista sus piernas enfundadas en botines negros y medias blancas—. ¡Quiero salir de aquí ahora mismo!

—Ya lo has dejado clarísimo, pequeña Isabel. Creo que hasta el rey Rod se habrá enterado de tu indignación gracias a tus gritos —respondió Farlan, ingresando en la habitación. Al verla dejó escapar un silbido de admiración y la miró divertido, alzando ambas cejas y sonriendo ampliamente—. Demonios, Izzi, ¿pero qué es lo que han hecho contigo?

—¡Un horror! —le dijo ella sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, quedando hecha un revoltijo de tela verde y pelirroja indignación—. Quiero venganza —murmuró más despacio esa vez, bajando la mirada y clavando sus verdes ojos en las manos que tenía fuertemente entrelazadas sobre su regazo—. Quiero volver a casa, pero ese maldito comandante no ha hecho más que decir que de momento me tengo que quedar aquí si es que no deseo ponerlos a ustedes en peligro.

Farlan intercambió una rápida mirada con él, advirtiéndole que el tan temido momento había llegado. Este dio un par de pasos hacia donde estaba la chica, dejándose caer sentado a su lado; estiró sus largas piernas frente a él y apoyó uno de sus anchos hombros contra el de la menuda muchacha. Los ojos de Isabel estaban cargados de tristeza, como si ya presintiese que la separación era algo inminente e inevitable. Tras pensárselo un poco, Levi acabó haciendo lo mismo que su amigo, ocupando el sitio al otro lado de su protegida, encogiendo una pierna para poder apoyar allí uno de sus brazos mientras los miraba a ambos.

Sentados así, uno a cada costado de Isabel, era como si desearan reafirmar su complicidad y el compromiso que habían forjado de estar siempre juntos. Era como si quisieran transmitirle a la chica que pasara lo que pasase, seguirían allí junto a ella, protegiéndola.

—Verás, Izzi, creo que esta vez las cosas no serán tan fáciles, porque nos hemos metido en un buen lío; uno del que no podremos librarnos del mismo modo que solemos hacer siempre —comenzó su amigo con tranquilidad y sujetó entre sus manos una de las de la muchacha. Esta parecía a punto de romper a llorar en cualquier momento—. En esta ocasión tendrás que ser muy, muy valiente, Isabel. Por nosotros. Por ti.

Durante la siguiente media hora se la pasaron así, sentados uno junto al otro mientras le explicaban a su protegida los planes de Erwin para recuperar la Joya de la Corona, el trato que este les había propuesto y el castigo que sufrirían si no lo aceptaban. Tal y como ellos pensaban que ocurriría, Isabel se enfadó y despotricó, contra ellos por ser tan necios y dejarse convencer a pesar del peligro que correrían, pero sobre todo contra Erwin Smith, que a sus ojos representaba al mismísimo demonio encarnado. Por supuesto que a pesar de sus súplicas, razonamientos y advertencias, ella se negó a oír sus explicaciones, amenazándolos con escaparse para seguirlos una vez se marchasen. Fue solo cuando Levi pareció enfadarse de verdad por su caprichoso comportamiento que esta cedió, rompiendo a llorar de manera silenciosa hasta que Farlan la envolvió entre sus brazos para consolarla.

Para él aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un auténtico suplicio. El dolor de Isabel le calaba hondo, ya que tampoco deseaba apartarse de su lado. Levi no quería dejarla sola; no cuando sabía que podían pasar mil cosas malas en su ausencia. Desde que la muchacha llegó a vivir con ellos, siendo apenas una niña, jamás habían estado separados, nunca; y si no fuese porque era la vida de esta la que corría peligro, él no se hubiese arriesgado a dejarla por nada ni por nadie.

El suave golpeteo en la puerta de la recámara llamó su atención y detuvo el llanto de la muchacha. Nifa, la sirvienta de Erwin, entró apenas al cuarto, observando con preocupación a Isabel que la miró con gesto de profundo rencor, haciendo que la muchacha se estremeciera a causa del miedo. Al ver aquel cuadro, Levi sintió verdadera pena por la joven; si era esta quien quedaría a cargo del cuidado de su protegida durante todo el tiempo que ellos estuviesen fuera, sufriría hasta lo imposible.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero el comandante Smith dice que ya va siendo hora de regresar al cuartel —informó, contrita—; pero les dará unos cuantos minutos más para despedirse de la señorita. Los estará esperando en la primera planta.

—¡Pues dile al comandante Smith que puede meterse sus minutos por el-! —Las groseras protestas de Isabel fueron acalladas en el acto por Farlan. Este, aprisionándola contra su pecho para no permitirle escapar, le cubrió la boca con una mano.

—Gracias, Nifa. Bajaremos enseguida —le dijo a la muchacha con una sonrisa amable. Ella le devolvió el gesto y se apresuró a desaparecer, dejándolos nuevamente a solas—. Por todos los demonios, Izzi, ¡esa boca! No puedes llegar y ¡auch! ¡¿Me has mordido, Isabel?! ¡¿Qué mierda eres, un animal salvaje?! —le preguntó su amigo indignado, soltándola como si quemase y poniéndose inmediatamente de pie. Ella, tormentosa, levantó el rostro y lo miró ceñuda.

—Fuiste tú quien me dijo que debía aprender a defenderme. Que no debía permitir que nadie intentara provecharse de mí, bajo ninguna circunstancia —se excusó la chica, combativa. Su cabello, antes perfectamente ordenado, ahora lucía como un revuelto nido de pájaros al haberse disparado por todos lados. Isabel se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla con obstinación—. Solo seguía tu consejo, Farlan.

Levi se rio y su amigo lo miró enfadado.

—Sí, bueno, pero no me refería a nosotros, Isabel. Nosotros te cuidamos, somos tu _familia_. A la _familia_ no se le ataca.

—Tch, dejen ya este drama. No quiero que Smith venga personalmente a sacarnos de aquí —les dijo él, intentando cortar aquello. Se puso de pie con un lánguido movimiento y tendió una mano para ayudar a Isabel. Esta aceptó, pero se levantó de forma bastante patosa, enredándose en las faldas de su vestido verde y gruñendo su frustración. Era en verdad algo muy divertido de ver.

—Tienes razón, ese sujeto es tan insoportable como creído. Que le den al maldito comandante con todas sus estrictas y moralistas reglas. —Farlan estiró un brazo y tiró de uno de los rojizos tirabuzones de la chica. Esta seguía luciendo enfadada, pero cuando su amigo le sonrió, abriendo los brazos en su dirección, Isabel pareció ablandarse enseguida—. Ven aquí, pequeño diablillo.

Nada más decirlo, Isabel fue a refugiarse en los brazos de este, que la acunó contra su pecho mientras le decía suaves palabras de consuelo y le hacía prometer que se comportaría mientras ellos estuviesen fuera.

Sabedor de que para Farlan aquella despedida era tan dolorosa como para él mismo, Levi les dio un poco de privacidad, aproximándose hacia el ventanal para observar el jardín. Era increíble como su mundo había cambiado en menos de una semana, se dijo con pesar; ni siquiera la hermosa vista que le regalaba el verde follaje salpicado de flores blancas y rosas que se apreciaba a sus pies, logró disminuir el dolor que parecía estarlo quemando por dentro.

Cuando sintió un suave tirón en la manga de su chaqueta, se volvió para encontrarse con el lloroso y enrojecido rostro de Isabel a escasos centímetros del suyo. Ella era un poco más baja de estatura que él, no demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente para obligarlo a bajar la vista. Durante unos segundos Levi, poco acostumbrado a aquello, no supo que hacer y pensó en retroceder, pero la cansina y burlesca mirada de Farlan lo hizo sentir ridículo por su miedo. Estaba aterrado a causa de una mocosa de apenas diecisiete años, joder.

—Bajaré primero, así calmaré al comandante antes de que comience a preguntarse porque aún no obedecemos sus «sagradas» órdenes. —Farlan se acercó a la chica y depositó un beso sobre su pelirroja coronilla, tironeando a continuación con suavidad una de sus orejas—. Vuélvelo loco por nosotros, ¿quieres, Izzi? Has que Erwin Smith se arrepienta de su maldita jugada.

Ella se rio y asintió silenciosa, pareciendo en verdad triste y a punto de quebrarse cuando lo vio marchar. Levi, dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones, se preparó también para ese difícil momento, pero cuando aquellos ojos verdes volvieron a buscar su mirada, supo que jamás podría estar listo por más que se lo propusiera. ¿Cómo hacerlo si sentía que se le estaba escapando la vida?

—Quiero que tengas esto —le dijo él antes de que Isabel pudiese decir algo y su valor se esfumase. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña daga de plata que, afortunadamente, le devolvieron la tarde anterior junto al resto de sus escasas pertenencias. Aquella bonita y elaborada arma había pertenecido a Kenny, su tío, y fue el único obsequio valioso que este le dio durante todo el tiempo que vivieron juntos. Por aquel entonces Levi apenas tenía diez años y estaba aprendiendo a defenderse, lo que hizo pensar a aquel hombre que ya era tiempo de que se convirtiese en un cazador y dejara de ser la presa: la ley del más fuerte; aquella que imperaba en los suburbios. Ahora, quince años después, sentía que, para Isabel, también había llegado el momento de luchar sola—. Espero que jamás necesites tener que usarla, pero guárdala. Por si acaso.

Ella se apresuró a negar con un gesto.

—Hermano, no. No puedo. Esto es tuyo y es importante; yo…

—No, quiero que la tengas tú, Isabel —le dijo él con solemnidad. Una de sus manos buscó las de ella y depositó allí el arma, envolviendo luego sus propios dedos en torno a estas, notando como el calor de la daga quemaba suavemente sus palmas unidas. La muchacha lo miró sorprendida y confusa, necesitada de más explicaciones de las que Levi se sentía capaz de dar. Su corazón parecía a punto de detenerse—. Podrás regresármela cuando volvamos a vernos.

Las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de esta sin que pudiera o quisiese detenerlas siquiera, su dolor derramándose como un torrente. Y Levi se odió todavía más por ello, porque sabía que él era el mayor responsable al no haber medido las consecuencias de sus acciones ni haber obedecido a su instinto; por haber pensado que en esa ocasión las cosas podrían salirles bien sin un alto coste; por no haber detectado el peligro como solía hacer siempre. Era un superviviente, un animal de caza, y aun así acabó convertido en una presa, arrastrando a sus amigos con él.

—Lo haré —le dijo Isabel con voz quebrada, intentando contener las lágrimas sin mucho éxito—. Seré fuerte y esperaré, hermano; y cuando Farlan y tú regresen… todo volverá a ser como antes, ¿verdad?

Una pregunta simple a la que Levi fue incapaz de dar respuesta, porque, ¿cómo afirmar algo para lo que ni él mismo tenía respuesta? Algo muy dentro de sí le advertía que ese viaje lo cambiaría, que una vez diese el primer paso hacia esa aventura, jamás volvería a ser el mismo. La vida que ellos tres compartían hasta ese entonces ya solo sería un lejano recuerdo en sus memorias, por más que su protegida desease lo contrario.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Isabel. —Levi, sintiendo como el dolor lo partía en dos, llevó las manos unidas de ambos hasta sus labios y besó las de ella con suavidad. Los ojos de esta se abrieron enormes por la sorpresa y la incapacidad de comprender su inesperado arrebato, tan poco común en él—. Siento muchísimo no haber cumplido mi promesa de regresar por ti, pero te juro que esta vez será cierto. Aunque deba condenar al mundo entero, regresaré por ti. Pase lo que pase, volveré a tu lado. Así que por favor, solo por una vez más, confía en mí.

La respuesta de ella fue abrazarlo, aferrarse a su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello, y, por esa vez, Levi se lo permitió o, quizá, se lo permitió a él mismo: tener aquello que llevaba demasiado tiempo anhelando pero que siempre reprimió por miedo al rechazo, a su propia naturaleza, a la maldita vida que les había tocado vivir. Pero en aquella ocasión no solo estaba cansado y temeroso, sino que también moría de angustia por saber que dejaría a su persona más importante en aquella situación de mierda que estaba fuera de su control. Y fue debido a todo ese cúmulo de emociones descontroladas que olvidó sus autoimpuestas precauciones, buscando los labios ajenos para depositar un suave beso sobre ellos.

Fue un roce ligero, un beso tan casto y efímero que bien podría haber sido confundido con un sueño, pero, que sin embargo, pareció partir su mundo en dos. Isabel, confundida, lo miró sin comprender, sin entender; las mejillas teñidas de un rojo furioso y sus ojos verdes llenos de mil preguntas que él no sabía cómo explicar en ese instante.

—Hermano…

—Hablaremos de esto cuando regrese —le dijo, y su propia voz le resultó menos dura de lo que era habitualmente, algo que lo sorprendió un poco. Siguiendo un impulso, apoyó una mano sobre la enrojecida mejilla de la chica y la acarició con dulzura—. Prometo decírtelo todo cuando volvamos a vernos, Isabel; es una promesa. Por favor, solo espera un poco más. ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

Ella asintió y volvió a esconder el rostro en su pecho. Levi la abrazó con fuerza, lo suficiente para tener la alocada ilusión de que aquello solo era un paso más, que unos cuantos meses de separación no debían ser importantes ni doler tanto.

El nuevo golpeteo en la puerta los hizo separarse. Isabel, todavía demasiado avergonzada para mirarlo a la cara, y él, sin saber que más decir, no en ese momento al menos.

—Ya debo marcharme —le dijo y ella asintió. Nervioso, Levi estiró una mano para acariciar su despeinado cabello pelirrojo, pero se arrepintió, bajándola y apretándola fuertemente en un puño a su costado. Muy despacio, la muchacha levantó la mirada para verle con aquellos ojos que le recordaban al bosque y los misterios que este guardaba—. Cuídate, Isabel. Pronto volveremos a reunirnos.

No había dado ni dos pasos hacia la puerta cuando la sintió abrazarlo por la espalda deteniendo su partida; sus delgados brazos rodeando su cintura y su alocado corazón palpitando contra su espalda, tan desenfrenado y vivo como la propia Isabel.

—Te estaré esperando —soltó ella casi desesperada, aferrándolo aún más fuerte—. Te estaré esperando porque sé que cumplirás tu promesa, hermano. Y cuando lo hagas, yo también tendré una respuesta para ti.

Una nueva seguidilla de golpes, acompañados de la voz de Nifa apremiándolo, fue lo único que obligó a Levi a soltarla. No deseaba que Erwin fuese a sacarlo de allí personalmente.

La última mirada que compartieron fue a su vez una mezcla de dolor, anhelo y promesas; un profundo juramento entre ambos por el cual luchar. Y aunque él odiaba el tener que marcharse de su lado, aterrado por lo que ese incierto futuro pudiese depararles, por una vez tenía también una leve ilusión a la cual aferrarse. Aquella promesa que le otorgaba valor y determinación. Que le daba una razón para vivir y volver.

Mientras subía de regreso al carruaje de Erwin, donde los otros dos ya le esperaban, Levi se prometió que, cuando volviese a encontrarse con Isabel, dejaría de lado todos sus miedos y le confesaría sus sentimientos apropiadamente. Le diría que la amaba, que llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo, más del que era capaz de recordar.

Esa vez, nada ni nadie en el mundo impediría que cumpliera su promesa. Volvería a ella y la liberaría de aquel castigo. Regresaría a ella, no solo porque la amaba, sino porque Isabel era su corazón, y ningún ser viviente era capaz de sobrevivir mucho tiempo sin que este latiera para insuflar sangre y vida en sus venas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, muchas gracias a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y por lo menos valiese la pena el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Por lo demás, lamento la demora en esta actualización. Sé que había dicho que tenía en mente el poder sacar capítulos más cortos y, por lo mismo, de forma más continua, pero estuve delicada de salud por problemas de un hombro y ahora ya he regresado a la universidad y a mis prácticas, por lo que mi tiempo libre se ve reducido de forma considerable. Además, la amabilísima Akira Kousei me está haciendo el enorme favor de betear los capítulos, así que si estos llegan a ustedes más cuidados y bonitos, es gracias a su gran trabajo; por eso, ¡gracias, Akira!  
> Aun así, y a pesar de todos los inconvenientes, espero que por lo menos el largo del capítulo compense en parte el atraso. Este es el más largo que he escrito para La Corona, así que confío en que les resultase interesante y entretenido. Además, ya da oficialmente inicio el desastre. ¡Qué ganas tenía de llegar a esto!  
> Bueno, también antes de que alguien decida asesinarme o comience a cuestionarse el sobre que pareja gira en verdad esta historia, confirmo que es un Riren-Ereri, no se espanten por favor. Solo que su romance será un poco, complicado, por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero confío en que eso haga la historia más interesante. Además, en la siguiente actualización regresamos a Eren.  
> También, solo por un dato curioso, les recuerdo que una de las cosas que dio vida a este fanfiction fue la suite Scherezade de Rimski-Kórsakov. Es una pieza hermosa que relata una historia más hermosa aun, por lo que si tienen la oportunidad, y les gusta ese tipo de música, les invito a que la escuchen, vale completamente la pena. De todas maneras, en mi cuenta de Wattpad he subido un pequeño fragmento de esta obra para este capítulo, el que más me gusta en particular y el que, realmente, dio inicio a todo esto, formando la historia en mi cabeza. Corresponde al inicio del segundo movimiento, “La historia del príncipe Kalendar”, la cual, ciertamente, es un fragmento muy bello.  
> Para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, aviso que In Focus está en proceso de escritura (estoy intentando acabar el capítulo antes de que salga cualquier spoiler del manga y mate mi inspiración) y confió en poder sacar el nuevo capítulo de Ese algo llamado Amor para el viernes. Sé que voy muy lenta, me disculpo por eso, pero les aseguro que cada día dejo un ratito para dedicarme a esto; lamentablemente mi tiempo es siempre una cosa escasa y yo una escritora demasiado parsimoniosa, lo que provoca una mala combinación, pero estoy intentando que, por lo menos, algo de lo que escribo salga en la semana.  
> Nuevamente agradezco a todos quienes se dan el tiempo de leer, comentar, votar y añadir a sus listas, favoritos y alertas. Es siempre una de las cosas que más me motiva a seguir, sobre todo los días que el cansancio y las ganas no ayudan mucho a ello.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente.
> 
> Tess


	6. Sangre

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 5:**

**Sangre**

****

**_Eres sangre de mi sangre y huesos de mis huesos. Te doy mi cuerpo para que los dos seamos uno. Te doy mi espíritu para que los dos seamos uno._ **

**_(Diana Gabaldon,_ ** **Forastera _)_**

 

 

 

El inconfundible sonido de pasos pesados y veloces repiqueteando en la pequeña escalera de caracol que llevaba a las habitaciones, puso a Eren inmediatamente en alerta. Desde casi una hora atrás, él era el único que aún permanecía en las dependencias que ocupaba junto a sus amigos; ambos chicos habían sido requeridos casi al mismo tiempo en el palacio, por lo cual solo unos cuantos guardias del rey vigilaban la entrada. Eren sabía que ninguno de esos hombres osaría jamás ingresar de ese modo a su área privada sin contar antes con un permiso previo o algún motivo que lo acreditara, por lo cual su única visita podía ser él: Zeke.

De seguro su _querido_ hermano mayor había planificado todo para quedarse a solas con él.

Actuando a toda prisa, Eren agarró de un manotazo el pesado libro sobre medicina natural que estuvo leyendo hasta tarde la noche anterior, dispuesto a dirigirse hacia el diván emplazado junto al ventanal central; sin embargo, tras pensárselo un poco mejor, dejó caer algunos otros tomos, de diferentes asignaturas, desde su desgastado escritorio de roble al alfombrado suelo, solo para molestar a Zeke con su desorden. Luego, quitó de un tirón la gruesa cobija de lana verde de la cama ya hecha y la tiró de cualquier manera sobre esta, dejándola hecha un desastre. Acabó el efecto de caos arrojando un par de cojines al suelo y, tras sacar algunas de sus prendas de vestir del armario, las lanzó sin cuidado alguno por el cuarto.

Satisfecho con su trabajo, Eren finalmente soltó su largo cabello de la coleta baja que llevaba, se quitó las altas botas negras a toda prisa, arrojándolas al suelo sin cuidado alguno, y cambió su impecable túnica blanca de lana por una gris clara que el día anterior Armin acabó manchando con tinta por accidente. Contento con su logro, se dejó caer sobre el elaborado diván forrado en terciopelo verde oscuro, fingiendo estar concentrado en su lectura. Menos de un minuto después, su hermano entró en la estancia sin llamar siquiera, abriendo las decoradas y pesadas puertas de roble como si fueran las de sus propios aposentos.

—¿No deberías tener la gentileza de llamar al menos? —le preguntó a Zeke sin apartar los ojos del libro. La luz de mediodía entraba de lleno al cuarto por el amplio ventanal del balcón que daba hacia uno de los jardines laterales. Esta, debido a los árboles de fuera, dibujaba formas movedizas sobre las desgastadas páginas y por un momento él se permitió relajarse lo suficiente para olvidar quien estaba allí y lo que podía hacerle—. ¿Acaso no eres tú mismo el que nunca se cansa de repetirme que necesito mejorar mis modales? Tal vez convendría que te aplicaras el consejo, hermano mayor.

—¡Deja de jugar con mi paciencia, Eren! —explotó este, furioso. Su voz destilando rabia cual si fuese veneno—. ¡¿Por qué has rechazado ver a las dos muchachas que envié ayer para que te hicieran compañía y platicaran contigo?! ¡Siempre te quejas de que te aburres encerrado aquí, contando solo con la compañía de tus amigos y la mía! ¡¿No me has dicho en un montón de ocasiones que deseabas tener la oportunidad de hablar con otras personas, de conocer a otra gente?! ¡¿Entonces por qué?!

Se encogió de hombros con languidez, volviendo lentamente la página del libro que estaba apoyado sobre sus rodillas recogidas. Sus ojos verdes seguían las líneas sin comprender nada en absoluto de lo que leía, sin embargo era una buena excusa para no tener que mirar a su hermano. De seguro en ese instante Zeke se hallaba tan rígido como una alabarda debido a la indignación que sentía.

—Hubiera apreciado mucho más el gesto si no estuviera al tanto de lo que tú y nuestro _bienamado_ rey se traen entre manos —contestó Eren, sin molestarse en ocultar el desprecio que sentía hacia ambos y que fue patente en su tono condescendiente—. Y mi respuesta sigue siendo no, así que puedes irte al demonio con tus amabilidades, Zeke.

El bajo y ronco gruñido que este dejó escapar estaba lleno de frustración e impotencia; un claro signo de su enfado que, tanto en el pasado como ahora, lo instaba a retroceder y claudicar en sus reclamos para evitarse mayores problemas; pero esa vez no, se dijo él con determinación. La rabia que su hermano estaba experimentando en ese momento era su pequeña victoria personal; una de la que se sentía orgulloso.

Ya casi habían transcurrido dos semanas completas desde que Armin, comprendiendo su desesperación, aceptó su alocado plan de ayudarlo a escapar de allí u otorgarle una forma rápida de morir. Cada día, tras acabar sus correspondientes actividades obligatorias, ellos tres, incluyendo a Mikasa que solo estaba al tanto de su propósito de huir del palacio, se encerraban en el cuarto de su rubio amigo para seguir planificando su escape, planteándose las posibilidades que tenían y los riesgos que debían asumir según los inconvenientes que fueran surgiendo en el camino.

No obstante, casi desde el mismo instante en que Eren decidió que había llegado el momento de poner fin a ese suplicio de vida que llevaba, Zeke comenzó a mostrarse más y más insistente para que él lograra algún avance con sus «supuestas» destrezas mágicas, obligándolo a meditar y practicar durante horas, sin ningún resultado positivo. Al mismo tiempo, las insinuaciones de este sobre que la búsqueda de posibles candidatas para ser la madre de la próxima Joya estaba llegando a su fin, se hicieron cada vez más recurrentes durante sus visitas. Por lo que Eren sabía, el rey Willy ya tenía hecha su elección. Solo faltaba que el monarca acabara de forjar los acuerdos con las familias de las «afortunadas» antes de que pudiesen ser presentadas ante él.

Dios, Eren se sentía enfermo solo de pensar en que, a causa de una ambición desmedida, alguna de esas pobres muchachas podría ser condenada a cargar durante meses con un hijo al que no podría querer ni criar porque le pertenecería al rey.

Estaba tan harto de todo… Si tan solo pudiese destruir ese mundo podrido…

—¡Muchacho estúpido! ¡¿Es que no comprendes que intento ayudarte?! ¡Solo deseaba que las conocieras un poco, saber si alguna de ellas lograba llamar tu atención! Ambas jóvenes son hijas de importantes familias amigas de los Tybur. Muchachas bien educadas y completamente adecuadas que nuestro propio rey ha seleccionado para ti por sus enormes cualidades, ¡y has logrado que una de ellas sufriera un ataque de nervios a causa de que Mikasa amenazó con decapitarla si no se marchaba de aquí, Eren! —rugió su hermano lleno de cólera apenas contenida—. Tu amiga ha perdido totalmente la cabeza en su papel de guardiana. Incluso se atrevió a desenvainar su espada y empuñarla contra ellas, ¡dos chicas indefensas! Una insubordinación así…

Intentando ocultar la sonrisa que le provocó recordar ese divertido episodio, él apartó los ojos de su libro y levantó la vista hacia el otro hombre, mirándolo muy serio.

Zeke, como de costumbre, lucía impecable en su uniforme de consejero real. El oscuro color añil de este hacía resaltar de forma impresionante los crueles ojos grises de su hermano mayor, ocultos tras las gafas redondeadas, mientras que los ribetes en dorado y rojo, que decoraban la casaca del traje, eran un perfecto contraste para su claro y bien peinado cabello rubio, el cual ya sobrepasaba la altura de la nuca en la parte posterior a pesar de llevar el corto flequillo partido al centro para despejar su fuerte y cincelado rostro, delineado por su espesa barba dorada. A sus veintiséis años, Zeke Jaeger era un hombre tan alto y fornido como lo fue su padre en vida, mucho más de lo que Eren lo era ahora con su escaso metro setenta y cinco y su figura demasiado enjuta. Aunque deseara enfrentarlo, intentar imponerse ante él, Eren sabía que físicamente le sería imposible y tenía las de perder frente a su hermano mayor; sin embargo, se negaba a doblegarse ante Zeke. Armin siempre le había dicho que la mejor arma ante un enemigo poderoso era una lengua hábil y la inteligencia suficiente para sacarle provecho. Y él era listo.

—Mikasa solo cumplía mis órdenes, así que no es su responsabilidad ni existe una insubordinación de su parte. Ella es el Guardián de la Joya, por lo que solo vela por _mi_ bienestar —explicó, recalcando el hecho de que su amiga solo podía ser ordenada por él y nadie más—. Le dije que no deseaba verlas y las invitara a marcharse, pero que, si se atrevían a desobedecerla y cuestionaban mi voluntad, podía obligarlas a obedecer como le pareciera mejor —continuó Eren con tranquilidad. El pálido rostro de Zeke comenzó a enrojecer de cólera tras oírlo. Sus ojos, de un gris frío y apagado habitualmente, parecían refulgir con leves tonos azules en ese momento a causa de la rabia—. Te lo advertí, hermano. _No_ aceptaré a ninguna chica que me ofrezcan. _No_ tendré un hijo. _No_ condenaré a nadie más a esta maldita farsa de vid-

Aunque el puñetazo lo pilló un poco por sorpresa, logrando que se tragara las protestas y su cerebro quedara en blanco durante unos cuantos segundos a causa del impacto, Eren solo apretó los dientes para tragarse un quejido y volvió a mirar a su hermano, retador. El regusto metálico y salobre de la sangre que brotó dentro de su boca se expandió por su lengua, pero, en vez de amedrentarse ante el castigo, el caliente líquido recorriendo su garganta lo avivó por dentro. Estaba ardiendo de rabia.

A pesar de que aquella no era la primera vez que Zeke lo golpeaba cuando desobedecía o intentaba revelarse ante sus órdenes, sí era una de las más violentas de los últimos meses, ya que por los general este prefería abofetearlo debido a que el riesgo de dejar marcas visibles era menor. Durante las últimas semanas, su hermano cada vez perdía más fácilmente la paciencia con él, dejando de lado el razonamiento y los tratos beneficiosos, para pasar a ordenarle arbitrariamente. Zeke nunca había sido un hermano cariñoso, por supuesto, pero siempre se medía mucho en el daño que podía infligirle ya que, después de todo, Eren era la Joya; pero aquella, se recordó, era la tercera vez que él tenía que aguantar un castigo físico en menos de una semana, lo que solo podía significar que el rey Willy se estaba impacientando al no ver resultados de su parte y, por lo tanto, la posición de Zeke dentro del Consejo se debía estar debilitando también. De seguro su medio hermano se encontraba ahora obligado a demostrar pronto los avances que él había tenido en el uso de su magia y su capacidad de utilizar el don, o, encargarse personalmente de que Eren engendrara una hija que pudiera convertirse en la nueva Joya. De no ser así antes de que él cumpliera los dieciocho, estaba convencido de que este correría con el mismo destino del padre de ambos. Willy Tybur estaba lejos de ser un rey benevolente que perdonara los fallos; Eren lo sabía de primera mano.

—Lo harás aunque tenga que amarrarte a esa cama y obligarte hasta que cumplas, Eren —espetó Zeke. Su hermano le arrebató el libro de las manos, leyendo el título de este con desdén antes de arrojarlo al otro lado del cuarto, donde acabó desparramado sobre la gruesa alfombra tejida en intrincados diseños dorado y diversos tonos de verde. Al recorrer la desordenada estancia con la mirada y luego contemplar su desastrado aspecto, un gesto de profundo asco surcó su rostro—. En vez de perder el tiempo leyendo tonterías como esta, deberías aplicarte en practicar tus habilidades. Pronto cumplirás diecisiete años, hermano. Ninguna Joya ha llegado a esa edad sin haber despertado aun.

—Y ninguna Joya fue antes un varón —le recordó—. Yo no tengo poder, así que pierde las esperanzas. Este legado desaparece conmigo.

Durante un instante, cuando le vio alzar el brazo derecho, él temió haber sobrepasado los límites y que Zeke volviera a propinarle un puñetazo; pero al parecer, tras pensárselo mejor, su hermano apretó los puños con fuerza a los costados y lo observó con los labios fruncidos en una desagradable mueca de repulsión, como si el solo hecho de verlo le diese repugnancia.

El sentimiento era mutuo, así que Eren no podía culparlo.

Zeke era el hijo primogénito de su padre, Grisha Jaeger, y el único familiar vivo con el que él contaba en esos momentos. Su hermano mayor había nacido producto del matrimonio de su progenitor, un talentoso médico en ciernes, con Dina Fritz, la única hija de una importante y poderosa familia aristocrática de Marley; aquel matrimonio fue un favorable arreglo que benefició a ambas familias, y gracias al cual Grisha entró a trabajar al palacio como médico personal del rey, ganándose de inmediato la confianza de este y acabando por ocupar un importante puesto de consejero real antes del fallecimiento del anterior monarca. Fue tanto el aprecio y la confianza que el antiguo cabeza de familia de los Tybur le tuvo, que unos pocos años después de entrar al palacio, su padre acabó siendo el seleccionado del rey para convertirse en quien engendrara a la siguiente Joya, por lo que Carla fue entregada a Grisha para cumplir con su rol asignado y así traer al mundo una hija que heredara su poder.

No obstante, el verdadero problema vino luego de aquello, cuando Eren nació y resultó ser un varón que rompió irremediablemente con una larga y perfecta estirpe de Joyas femeninas. Un bebé de ojos verdes en vez de dorados, como sus predecesoras, y cuya existencia parecía hacer peligrar el enorme poder que debía obtener.

Desde un principio el Consejo Real cuestionó la decisión del anterior monarca, asumiendo que el responsable de aquel potencial desastre era Grisha; sin embargo el rey, cegado por su favoritismo, acalló las dudas e instó a su padre a que siguiera intentándolo hasta que una hija naciera de su unión con Carla. Grisha, que para ese entonces ya estaba encaprichado de ella debido a su belleza, acabó aceptando el mandato real con gusto y decidió residir permanentemente en el palacio, abandonando para siempre a Dina y Zeke.

Su hermano, que por aquel entonces contaba solo con diez años de edad, debió ver como su familia se desmoronaba cuando su padre decidió dejarlos de lado por una mujer y un hijo que jamás podrían ser suyos, ya que ambos eran propiedad del rey; y, así mismo, presenciar como su madre languidecía hasta la muerte a causa de la tristeza, la vergüenza y el odio que este hecho le produjo, dejándolo huérfano antes de que cumpliera siquiera los doce y cargado con un enorme resentimiento hacia su progenitor y la mujer que se los había arrebatado.

Cuando, una década después del nacimiento de Eren, Grisha fue sentenciado a morir decapitado por haber provocado la muerte de Carla, Zeke, que para momento ya llevaba cinco años sirviendo de ayudante de consejero en el palacio, pasó a ocupar el puesto de su padre como un miembro en pleno del Consejo y, al mismo tiempo, se convirtió en el responsable de su cuidado y bienestar. Sería quien velara por la nueva Joya.

Él, ingenuamente en un comienzo y a pesar de la enorme pena que le dejó el perder a su madre, se alegró en secreto al enterarse de que tenía un hermano mayor y sería este quien lo cuidaría de ahí en adelante. El abuelo de Armin, quien era el responsable de sus estudios por esos años, le contó que Zeke también había sido un niño huérfano, como Eren lo era en ese momento, y que su gran inteligencia y talentos lo habían llevado a ocupar un lugar importante en el palacio, como debía hacerlo él en un futuro.

Después de esa noticia, durante días Eren trabajó duramente, ansioso por destacar e impresionar a su hermano cuando este por fin fuese a verle; pero, bastó solo un breve primer encuentro entre ellos para que comprendiera que ninguna de sus ilusiones infantiles se haría realidad. Zeke, frío y odioso, le vio con desprecio nada más presentarse; una actitud que no mejoró en los años siguientes, en los cuales, en vez de mostrarse comprensivo y conciliador debido a sus similitudes, este descargó toda la crueldad que le fue posible sobre él, no solo por ser el otro hijo de su padre, aquel por el que le había abandonado cuando era pequeño, sino también porque portaba la herencia de Carla, el don de convertirse en Joya, y por lo tanto, el embrujo que su hermano pensaba fue el principal responsable de que su propia madre muriera.

Como si ser la Joya fuese un regalo en vez del castigo que realmente era, se dijo él con dolor. Como si su padre lo hubiera amado alguna vez…

Aproximándose al diván donde Eren seguía sentado, Zeke alzó una mano y sujetó su barbilla con más fuerza de la necesaria, impidiéndole bajar la mirada. El odio que destilaban sus ojos, como oscuras nubes de tormenta, era imposible de pasar por alto, mientras que el agarre de sus dedos se le hundía en la carne con deliberada crueldad y saña.

—Nunca me he cuestionado tu inutilidad, hermanito, pero el rey Willy es generoso, y sigue teniendo esperanzas en tus capacidades, por lo que ha decidido ser benevolente contigo, por más que el resto de sus consejeros pensemos lo contrario y hayamos sugerido algunas otras «medidas». Pero descuida, Eren, serás útil para Marley, como es tu deber. Ten una hija y obtendrás tu tan ansiada libertad, te lo prometo —le dijo este con calculada amabilidad, soltándolo por fin—. ¿No es eso lo que siempre has deseado?

Notando el rostro adolorido tanto por el puñetazo anterior como por el reciente arrebato de furia de su hermano, él se puso de pie con un lánguido movimiento para encarar al otro. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que la tela de su negro pantalón rozara las perneras del traje del otro, pero no le importó. Eren conocía lo bastante bien a Zeke para intuir que sus palabras guardaban un significado mayor del que le estaba contando, y en cuanto pudo ver el brillo frenético y enfebrecido de su mirada, comprendió el motivo. Nada más una niña de su sangre naciera, iban a matarlo. Con la existencia de un nuevo recipiente, mucho más adecuado que él para albergar a la Joya, Eren dejaría de ser necesario y Willy Tybur ordenaría su sentencia.

La rabia que sintió en ese instante recorrerle las venas pareció fluir a través de él poderosa y espesa. Eren notaba el gusto de la sangre en su boca, y fue como si eso le despertara los sentidos y lo reavivara, por lo que se echó a reír a carcajadas; no una risa alegre nacida de la alegría, sino un sonido horrible, proveniente de la desesperación y la angustia. Un grito de locura al entender cuáles eran los planes del rey y su hermano mayor para su futuro.

Zeke, por otro lado, lo miró horrorizado, como si él hubiera perdido la cabeza. Con regocijo, Eren lo vio tantear su costado, en busca de la espada que siempre cargaba con él, pero, por orden real después de la muerte de Carla, nadie, a excepción del Guardián de la Joya, tenía permitido portar armas en sus habitaciones privadas. Su hermano estaba totalmente desprotegido en su presencia, y saber eso lo hizo sentirse poderoso.

¿Amenazarlo con quitarle la vida? ¡Dios, él mismo estaba decidido a morir de forma voluntaria de ser necesario para obtener su libertad!

Una vez pudo contenerse lo suficiente para refrenar sus carcajadas y poder verlo nuevamente al rostro, Eren le dijo a este con una fría letalidad:

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma de momentos atrás, Zeke. Tú y nuestro estimado monarca pueden irse al infierno y arder juntos en él. —Al oírlo, su hermano lo miró con sus ojos entornados, augurando peligro; pero él no se amedrentó en absoluto. _Ahora era intocable, ingobernable_ —. No le daré a Willy Tybur una hija para que lastime y mantenga en cautiverio como han hecho él y su padre conmigo. Y no despertaré jamás mi poder, porque no lo poseo. Jamás fui la Joya que estaban esperando, y ruega porque nunca lo sea, Zeke, porque si llegase a convertirme en ella, te juro que destruiré este reino hasta que no sea más que cenizas. Me vengaré por mí y mi madre, y por todas las demás mujeres que debieron sufrir este mismo destino que nos ha mantenido encadenados desde el nacimiento durante siglos. Así que ruega, por tu bien, que mi don jamás se despierte; porque si mi sangre llega a arder a causa del poder de la Joya, tú serás el primero en ser calcinado por ella, después de todo, compartimos un lazo irrevocable, ¿no, querido hermano? La misma sangre que corre por tus venas lo hace por las mías.

Los ojos de Zeke se abrieron enormes tras las gafas al oírlo, llenos de un terror que Eren jamás había visto en su hermano, no producido por él al menos. Se sentía bullir y explosionar por dentro, como si toda la rabia por las injusticias y los agravios de su vida le insuflara vigor al latir de su corazón y este no fuera más que un órgano de rencor y dolor acumulado. Jamás en su vida había deseado tanto convertirse en la Joya como en ese momento, aunque sus deseos distaban mucho a los que debieron tener cualquiera de sus predecesoras. Eren no ansiaba traer paz y armonía al mundo, no. Él deseaba guerra e imponer justicia. Deseaba sangre y fuego…

—¿Ha concluido ya su visita?

La monótona voz de Mikasa, educada y carente de emoción alguna, se coló en su cabeza sacándolo de aquella extraña y violenta ensoñación. Un poco mareado, Eren pestañeó repetidamente un par de veces para tratar de enfocar correctamente su difuso entorno e inspiró profundo, notando las manos frías y temblorosas, a pesar de que la pequeña chimenea de su habitación estaba encendida.

Su amiga, ataviada con su masculina túnica blanca y negros pantalones de montar, se hallaba de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta. Su negra y alta coleta se balanceaba tras ella suavemente, y su pálida mano derecha descansaba sobre la empuñadura de su espada con naturalidad; sin embargo, ella no lo observaba a él sino a Zeke. Su hermano mayor seguía clavado en su sitio, boquiabierto y perplejo, tan rígido como si el terror lo hubiese convertido en una estatua de hielo.

—Ya han traído la comida —informó Mikasa con nada de amabilidad en su tono, nuevamente intentando reclamar sobre ella la atención de Zeke—. ¿Se quedará a compartirla con nosotros o volverá a sus obligaciones?

Finalmente este pareció oírla y regresar a la realidad, percatándose de que la muchacha estaba allí, junto a ellos, y parecía molesta. Dejando escapar un pesado suspiro, Zeke lo miró una vez más como si no lo reconociera en absoluto, como si ambos de pronto fueran completos desconocidos. Su hermano abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero tras echar una rápida mirada a Mikasa, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, volvió a cerrarla de inmediato.

—No me quedaré, tengo trabajo que hacer —masculló este con voz apenas audible, sin despegar los ojos de él a pesar de estar respondiendo a su joven guardiana—. Por hoy ha sido suficiente, así que me retiraré enseguida —dijo esta vez más calmado, pasando una mano por su nuca y respirando profundo. Su semblante, serio y adusto, demostraba que había vuelto a ser el mismo hombre frío y controlado de siempre—: Mañana enviaré a dos muchachas más para que te hagan compañía, Eren. Espero que las recibas como corresponde y seas amable con ellas, o muchos de tus _privilegios_ te serán retirados. Sabes a lo que me refiero —le advirtió su hermano, lanzando una significativa mirada a Mikasa que se tensó de inmediato, sabedora de que si él volvía a desobedecerle, Zeke se encargaría de que tanto ella como Armin tampoco contaran con la posibilidad de acompañarlo—. No quiero más problemas de tu parte, hermanito —le dijo este aproximándose hasta donde él estaba. Acercando una mano a su rostro, le acarició con suavidad la mejilla que antes había golpeado y que aun sangraba un poco por dentro—. Nos vemos mañana, Eren. Sé un buen chico.

Con paso raudo, su hermano se apresuró a abandonar la estancia, pero no antes de lanzar una mirada de advertencia a Mikasa que, de pie al lado de las puertas abiertas de la habitación, lo miraba enrabiada. Durante un instante Eren temió que ella sacara su espada y lo desafiara ahí mismo, pero fiel a su posición, ella inclinó levemente la cabeza ante el otro cuando pasó a su lado y se tragó el rencor lo mejor que pudo hasta que lo oyeron bajar las escalas.

Nada más saber que habían vuelto a quedarse a solas, ella perdió todo protocolo y prácticamente se le echó encima, para abrazarlo enredando sus fuertes brazos entorno a su cuello. Ver como el pálido y bonito semblante de esta se había transmutado en una expresión de preocupación, dolor y miedo que la convertían en alguien muy distinta a la Mikasa que habitualmente era, lo llenó de profunda rabia. Su amiga no merecía esa vida.

No obstante, de algún modo, se dijo Eren mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos para tranquilizarla, él también se sentía cambiado y extraño, como si algo dentro suyo acabara de romperse pero no pudiera llegar a comprender el qué era ni como poder repararlo.

Por primera vez en la vida estaba asustado de sí mismo, tuvo que reconocer; tanto como lo había estado Zeke antes de que su amiga llegara a la habitación y los obligara, con su presencia, a regresar a la realidad, calmando así a la bestia que parecía estar creciendo dentro de él.

Cuando los delgados y ásperos dedos de esta rozaron su mejilla que ya comenzaba a inflamarse, un duro rictus se formó en sus labios y sus oscuros ojos grises brillaron con enfado e indignación apenas contenida.

—Algún día mataré a ese malnacido. Ya es la tercera vez en lo que va de esta semana que te ha hecho lo mismo sin justificación alguna. Solo está descargando su frustración contigo —renegó ella con dolor—. Debí suponer que Zeke se traía algo entre manos cuando me mandaron a llamar desde la Guardia Real, pero me confié en que Armin se quedaría contigo, Eren. Nunca imaginé que sería tan imprudente como para dejarte solo.

—No fue imprudente, Mikasa. A él también le dijeron que debía presentarse en el palacio porque el archivero lo requería con urgencia —explicó Eren con paciencia, apartando con delicadeza las manos de su amiga y volviendo a sentarse en el diván. Sentía sus piernas tan temblorosas que temía no pudieran sostenerlo por más tiempo. Lo último que deseaba era desplomarse en frente de esta; algo que seguramente provocaría un escándalo—. Mi hermano es listo y sabe cómo hacer las cosas —añadió, cansado—. Necesitaba hablar conmigo a solas y sabía que la única manera de lograrlo era haciéndolos salir de aquí mediante un mandato que no pudiesen desobedecer.

—Podría habernos pedido que esperásemos fuera del cuarto como otras veces —insistió esta con obstinación.

—¿Para qué se repitiera lo de la última vez? —le preguntó él, arqueando una de sus pobladas cejas castañas y sonriendo—. Mikasa, entraste a mi habitación hecha una tromba y desenfundaste tu espada contra él.

—Porque acababa de abofetearte —se defendió ella—. El deber del Guardián…

—El deber del Guardián es proteger a la Joya, una Joya que _no_ soy —le recordó—. Sin embargo, prefería que mi amiga se comportara un poco mejor y no le diera a mi hermano excusas para apartarla de mi lado. —Mikasa, contrita, clavó la mirada en el alfombrado suelo. Eren, tomando su mano, le dio un leve apretón a modo de consuelo.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a contarle a esta lo que Zeke le había dicho sobre las candidatas y sus planes, cuando oyeron abrirse y cerrarse pesadamente las puertas principales del recinto, seguido de los acelerados pasos de alguien corriendo por las escaleras y el corredor que separaba las habitaciones. Jadeante, Armin se quedó de pie bajo el umbral, sosteniéndose el pecho que subía y bajaba con desenfreno e intentando recuperar el aliento. Su aspecto, habitualmente impecable, en ese momento lucía desastrado con la corta melena rubia un poco revuelta y sudada, a causa de la carrera desesperada, y la túnica de lana _beige_ demasiado arrugada y sucia, al igual que sus pantalones marrones que parecían llenos de barro y, ¿hojas? Eren no pudo evitar preguntarse qué demonios le había ocurrido al otro chico para quedar así.

—¿Q-que ha… pas-sado? —preguntó Armin sofocado, mirándolos a ambos con sus celestes ojos enormes y enloquecidos. Tragó fuerte e inspiró profundo durante unos segundos antes de proseguir, mucho más calmado—. Acabo… de cruzarme en el patio exterior con Zeke… y parecía furioso —explicó entrando a la estancia para reunirse con ellos—. ¡Me agarró desprevenido y amenazó con partirme el cuello si seguía colaborando con tus planes, Eren! Además, aprovechando que no había nadie que lo viera, me arrojó contra uno de los setos, sin darme tiempo a defenderme —admitió un poco avergonzado, por lo que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa furioso; sin embargo, su mirada decidida y preocupada no se apartó de él—. ¿Te ha dicho algo sobre el escape? ¿Crees que Zeke sospeche…?

—No, no. Solo está furioso conmigo porque rechacé a sus candidatas a «futura madre de la Joya» —respondió él, haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir como se tensaba su mejilla. Al percibir como los ojos de su amigo iban de inmediato a su rostro magullado, se arrepintió de haberse permitido esa muestra de debilidad—. Lo importante es saber cómo estás tú, ¿te lastimaste mucho con el golpe?

—Yo estoy bien, los arbustos amortiguaron la mayor parte del impacto, aunque quedé un poco rasmillado; pero, ¿qué demonios te ha ocurrido a ti, Eren? —inquirió este, alarmado, sin dejar de verlo. Su mirada buscó la de Mikasa que frunció sus delgados labios aún más; estaba furiosa—. ¿Es nuevamente obra de Zeke?

—Claro que lo es, ¿quién más se da el derecho de tratar así a Eren? —protestó su amiga sentándose a los pies del diván con muy poca delicadeza y observando a Armin con reproche—. No deberías haberlo dejado solo —le espetó—. Sabes que es imprescindible que uno de nosotros dos siempre se encuentre a su lado. Es peligroso dejarlo sin protección.

—No me marché porque lo deseara, Mikasa. Me mandaron a llamar del Archivo Real, ¡no puedo desobedecer las órdenes de mis superiores, así como tú tampoco! —exclamó Armin, alarmado—. Además, Eren no se quedó solo. Dos de los guardias del rey vinieron a resguardar las puertas y uno entró para vigilar el interior de la primera planta; nada malo podía ocurrirle estando ellos aquí. Por lo demás, Zeke no había anunciado su visita para esta tarde, y él siempre lo hace. Jamás imaginé…

De un momento a otro la discusión de sus amigos comenzó a provocarle una jaqueca espantosa a Eren, o quizá ya la tuviese desde antes y ahora solo se le estuviera acrecentando, no estaba seguro. Lo único que sabía con claridad era que deseaba que se callaran un instante al menos. Necesitaba silencio, el suficiente para calmar su corazón que retumbaba con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de salírsele del pecho y lo hacía sentir ardiendo por dentro, como si fuera fuego en vez de sangre lo que corría por sus venas.

—Cállense —les pidió en un susurro apenas audible que le sonó lejano e irreal, como si él estuviese en otro sitio y solo una ínfima parte de su esencia permaneciera en ese cuerpo—. Cállense —volvió a repetir unos segundos después, esta vez con mayor fuerza, pero nuevamente lo ignoraron por completo. Mikasa y Armin, enfrascados en su discusión, seguían echándose la culpa uno al otro por lo sucedido mientras que él solo sentía que iba a morir en cualquier momento, ¿es que no podían darse cuenta de ello? Estaba tan harto y furioso… Tan desesperado por escapar… Eren, lleno de una ira que no comprendía, apretó con tanta fuerza la mandíbula que notó como la herida de su mejilla se reabría y brotaba sangre de esta, esparciéndose por su boca con aquel regusto metálico y salobre que la caracterizaba, y eso lo hizo sentir tan vivo…—. ¡Cállense! —gritó con rabia, y aquello bastó para que los otros dos cerraran la boca de inmediato. Los ojos de ambos fijos en él e idénticas expresiones de incrédulo espanto dibujadas en sus rostros.

Eren sonrió satisfecho, sin entender porque lo hacía. Mientras una parte de él se sentía desesperada, como si estuviera agonizando, otra estaba pletórica de júbilo. Ansiosa por algo que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Con una rapidez que era ajena a él, de dos zancadas Armin llegó a su lado y sujetó su rostro como había hecho su hermano antes, pero sin llegar a lastimarlo. Cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, la imagen que Eren vio reflejada en esos iris azules no se asemejó para nada a la suya. Aquel extraño que lo observaba parecía alguien tan ávido de dolor y crueldad que él mismo tuvo deseos de gritar a causa del miedo y advertir a sus amigos de que huyesen, pero sus labios permanecieron fuertemente cerrados.

El aniñado semblante de su amigo lucía preocupado al contemplarlo, con sus oscuras cejas rubias fruncidas en un gesto de completa concentración y aquella mirada que denotaba el sinfín de interrogantes y posibilidades que pasaban en ese momento por su cerebro.

Una mano de Eren aferró la muñeca de este, no con fuerza desmedida, pero sí de un modo que él sintió extraño, como si no le perteneciera: una sutil señal de amenaza que Armin no pasó por alto, arqueando una ceja a modo de muda interrogante. Mikasa, aun sentada junto a sus pies, se levantó lentamente y contuvo el aliento cuando sus ojos verdes se posaron en ella. De forma inconsciente esta llevó su mano a la empuñadura de la espada que descansaba a su costado izquierdo para desenfundarla, pero, al notar lo que había estado a punto de hacer, un horror inmediato hizo presa de ella.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó Armin calmadamente, llamando una vez más su atención.

Eren observó a su amigo y lo notó desdibujado, como si estuviera mucho más lejos de lo que se hallaba en realidad. Deseaba tranquilizarlo, decirle que no le pasaba nada, pero era como si las palabras no pudiesen salir de su boca, como si su propio cuerpo hubiese dejado de pertenecerle. Aun así, él podía sentir el desenfrenado pulso de este latir bajo sus dedos y podía oler su miedo, llamándolo, excitándolo. Y se sintió tan asqueado como eufórico.

Por fin… por fin…

Su potente risa resonó entre las blancas paredes, estruendosa y espeluznante. Tan antinatural como todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Eren deseó gritar y escapar de aquello, pero se sentía atrapado en una jaula que era incapaz de ver; una de la que no tenía salida posible.

Antes de que pudiese abrir la boca implorando por ayuda, el mundo pareció distorsionarse y partirse, y él se vio arrastrado a la total oscuridad.

 

——o——

 

Sintiéndose pesado y algo enfermo, Eren abrió lentamente los ojos, pestañeando despacio al tiempo que dejaba escapar un quedo suspiro entre sus labios resecos. La tenue luminosidad de la lámpara de aceite de su mesilla de noche era la única fuente de luz del cuarto, pero aun así le hirió un poco la vista al intentar enfocar en medio de la semipenumbra que lo rodeaba. Todavía le dolía bastante la cabeza y notaba el cuerpo cansado, pero como si de los sucesos de un libro se tratasen, uno a uno comenzaron a llegarle los recuerdos de lo acontecido esa tarde; del horror que experimentó al no poder ser dueño de sí mismo y sus acciones.

Suspirando nuevamente, Eren, en un desesperado intento por mitigar un poco el frío reinante en la habitación que lo hacía temblar como una hoja, se arrebujó todavía más bajo las pesadas colchas de lana verde de su mullida cama. Al volver la cabeza al amplio ventanal que daba hacia el balcón y ocupaba casi por completo una de las blancas paredes del cuarto, notó que el cielo nocturno ya se apreciaba totalmente oscuro y cargado de estrellas entre las semitransparentes cortinas que lo cubrían, por lo que supuso sería muy tarde, aunque podía estar equivocado. Enero ya había dado comienzo, por lo que los días mucho más cortos y las noches frías e interminables ya eran un hecho.

Él odiaba el invierno.

Sentándose con algo de dificultad en la enorme cama, se preguntó cuánto habría dormido en realidad. Recordaba con claridad que apenas pasaba del mediodía cuando su hermano fue a visitarlo, por lo que, si ya era de noche, solo podía significar que llevaba horas sumido en la inconciencia, ¿o habrían sido días? No estaba seguro del todo. Dios, seguía sintiéndose tan confundido…

Apretando los dientes para que dejasen de castañearle, Eren apartó las mantas y posó los pies desnudos en la cálida y mullida superficie de la alfombra verde y dorada que cubría el piso del cuarto. Tras respirar profundo un par de veces, se levantó con cuidado, pero todavía así le sobrevino un ligero mareo que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos un momento y apoyarse en uno de los postes de la cama para no caer al suelo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, notó con alivio que el mundo finalmente había dejado de girar a su alrededor.

Al sentirse tan débil e inestable como un cervatillo recién nacido, por un momento Eren tuvo la tentación de llamar a Mikasa o a Armin para que le echasen una mano y, de paso, lo pusieran al tanto de lo ocurrido; no obstante, fue el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en las estancias que eran su prisión el que acabó por convencerlo de que lo mejor sería esperar al día siguiente. Aun así, se dijo preocupado, era extraño que ninguno de sus amigos estuviese a su lado velándolo como solían hacer cada vez que él enfermaba o algo le ocurría, sobre todo Mikasa con lo aprensiva que era en lo referente a su protección; pero dado todo lo acontecido ese día, de seguro ellos también debían estar cansados.

«Te temen», susurró una molesta vocecilla dentro de su cabeza. El peligroso y traicionero filo de una daga que lo hirió con total facilidad porque aquel temor ya estaba comenzado a enraizar dentro suyo. «Se alejan de ti porque te temen».

—¡No es así! —masculló Eren entre dientes, con rabia. Mikasa y Armin eran todo lo que él tenía, su familia, sus seres más queridos; ellos jamás pensarían siquiera que podría lastimarlos o hacerles daño, era completamente absurdo. Además, se recordó, ambos chicos dormían en las habitaciones emplazadas frente a la suya cruzando el corredor, por lo que de seguro ellos habían confiado en oírlo enseguida si él llegaba a necesitarlos y por eso decidieron otorgarle un poco de privacidad. Sí, solo debía tratarse de eso.

Dando un par de dubitativos pasos, Eren se dirigió hacia el pequeño tocador ubicado en una esquina del cuarto. Estaba tan adolorido y mareado que debía detenerse cada tanto para apoyarse en el frío muro y así evitar caer desplomado al suelo. Ciertamente debía dar una imagen patética en ese momento, pensó con pesar, pero tal vez no fuera tan malo después de todo. Si le decía a su hermano que estaba terriblemente descompuesto, este quizá decidiera aplazar el encuentro con las muchachas seleccionadas para otro momento.

El reconfortante calor proveniente de la chimenea encendida lo golpeó directamente, haciéndolo estremecer un poco y suspirar de satisfacción al mismo tiempo. Al notar que los leños estaban casi enteros y la hoguera seguía muy viva, supuso que había tenido compañía hasta hacía poco y eso lo hizo sentir aliviado, ahuyentando sus tontos temores. Un libro sobre estrategias bélicas aún descansaba abierto sobre el diván situado frente al fuego, por lo que supuso que sería Mikasa quien lo estuvo velando; de los tres, ella era la única que se interesaba por ese tipo de cosas.

Una vez llegó a su destino, Eren, con manos temblorosas y algo de dificultad, se sirvió un poco de agua de la jarra que siempre mantenía allí. Mientras bebía, lentamente se contempló en el espejo que estaba frente a sí. A pesar de la escasa luz que reinaba en la habitación, podía notar sus ojos algo velados, tintados de un verde oscuro y opaco que no correspondía al suyo, mucho más claro y verdeazulado; además, tenía ojeras, horribles manchas oscuras que hacían lucir su piel morena de un tono enfermizo. Sin embargo, el detalle que más llamó su atención, fue que la inflamación por el puñetazo que Zeke le propinó esa tarde ya no estaba. Aun podía notar una pequeñísima laceración interna donde la carne acabó abriéndose por el impacto con sus dientes, pero los efectos físicos externos ya no eran perceptibles.

Al llevar su mano hasta la zona lastimada y comprobar que ya no dolía, él no pudo más que admirarse del talento médico de Armin y como este hacía milagros con alguna de sus cataplasmas y ungüentos.

De forma inevitable al pensar en lo ocurrido, el recuerdo del comportamiento de su hermano y la conversación que sostuvieron esa tarde volvió a ponerlo de malhumor. Eren sabía que cada día, cada hora que transcurría encerrado allí, era un paso más hacia su propia muerte. Odiaba la idea, por supuesto, a sus dieciséis años el mundo seguía siendo un sitio desconocido e inexplorado del que solo sabía a través de los libros y el cual ansiaba ver con sus propios ojos, pero prefería mil veces morir siendo libre y dueño de sí mismo, que teniendo que obedecer ciegamente a alguien más. Además, se recordó, el rey Willy ya tenía planes para deshacerse de él una vez consiguiera lo que deseaba. Quitarse la vida antes de eso solo sería su forma de venganza al arruinarle los planes.

El bastardo se lo tendría merecido.

Una corriente gélida se coló en la habitación sacándolo de sus sombrías cavilaciones. Al volver el rostro, Eren se percató de que el ventanal ahora estaba abierto de par en par, con las diáfanas cortinas de un blanco casi translúcido ondeando en el viento y haciendo a su vez que el fuego de la chimenea crepitara con fuerza en protesta, lanzando pequeñas chispitas que volaban como luciérnagas por la habitación y se apagaban antes de caer a la alfombra cual si fuesen estrellas fugaces.

Sonriendo ante el bello espectáculo que sus ojos veían, cruzó despacio hasta la otra punta del cuarto y volvió a cerrar el ventanal, inspirando antes de hacerlo el leve aroma de los jazmines de invierno que rodeaban el jardín y sintiéndose revivir.

Todavía no estaba muerto, aún tenía esperanzas, se recordó. Armin le había prometido sacarlo allí antes de un mes, y aunque ya hubieran trascurrido dos semanas desde aquello, seguían teniendo tiempo. Su amigo era el chico más listo del reino de Marley, un verdadero genio que nunca cometía errores, y Eren estaba segurísimo de que en esa ocasión Armin tampoco lo haría; no con la vida de ellos tres en juego. Solo debía tener paciencia y seguir luchando un poco más, seguir aguantando un poco más. Él jamás se daba por vencido. Por muchos golpes que la vida le diera, Eren siempre seguía levantándose.

Acababa de llegar a los pies de su cama, donde un pesado baúl de cuero y hierro reposaba, cuando las hojas de la ventana volvieron a abrirse de par en par, como minutos antes.

Soltando un suspiro cargado de frustración, volvió a dirigirse hacia el balcón para cerrarlas, sin embargo, el recuerdo de haber vivido una situación similar en el pasado lo asaltó de golpe, robándole el aliento.

Era una memoria muy lejana, una de cuando él no tendría más de cinco o seis años de edad y el rey Willy acababa de subir al trono. Por ese entonces su madre aún era la Joya y Eren, como el niño impresionable que era, sentía una admiración enorme por lo que ella hacía, deseoso porque llegara el momento en que el poder también despertara en él y así poder cumplir con el rol para el cual había nacido.

Había sido una noche de invierno similar a esa, tranquila y fría, sin nada que la diferenciara del resto de veladas que ambos pasaban en aquel impuesto encierro, hasta que el joven monarca llegó a sus habitaciones para hablar con su madre y pedirle consejo; a pedir la ayuda de la Joya.

Aquella, se recordó Eren, fue la primera y única vez que lo oyó: el viento cantando para ella. Por supuesto él se había quedado fascinado al escuchar como los aullidos de la ventisca poco a poco se convertían en palabras, en fragmentos de canciones que le resultaban incomprensibles pero que Carla era capaz de oír e interpretar en vaticinios. Cuando aquel mágico ritual llegó a su fin y ambos volvieron a la cama, Eren le hizo saber a esta que podía escuchar al viento, pero no interpretarlo. Los dorados ojos de su madre se habían abierto enormes de la sorpresa al oírlo, pero entonces sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, asegurándole que él podía escucharlo al ser su hijo. Sangre de su sangre. Alma de su Alma. La próxima Joya que obtendría el don. La más especial y poderosa entre todas ellas.

«No puedes oír cantar el viento aun porque todavía no es tu momento, hijo mío. Pero llegará, llegará. Así como también hablaran las llamas para ti. Porque tú eres todo fuego y sangre, Eren. Nunca lo olvides».

Sorprendido por aquel recuerdo perdido que acababa de recuperar, se dejó caer sentado en el alfombrado suelo del cuarto e intentó tranquilizarse lo suficiente para poder ordenar las ideas de su cabeza. Bastante nervioso, Eren miró sus manos desnudas, sintiéndolas entumecidas y frías como el hielo, pero al mismo tiempo notando como si una corriente de lava fluyese a través de ellas. Al rememorar lo ocurrido ese día con sus amigos tras su discusión con Zeke, no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquello sería una prueba de que finalmente el poder de la Joya estaba despertando en él.

Dios… no podía ser, no.

Durante años, desde antes de cumplir los quince, Eren esperó pacientemente porque este llegara, porque parte de la magia que pertenecía a su linaje despertara dentro suyo como estaba predicho, porque su herencia se hiciera presente, pero eso jamás ocurrió. Él no era poderoso, jamás sería la Joya, y estaba resignado a no poseer el don, entonces, ¿por qué ahora ocurría aquello?, se preguntó angustiado. No deseaba ser la Joya, _no podía serlo_. Estaba decidido a desaparecer, ya fuera marchándose o perdiendo su vida, pero si realmente estaba despertando y su hermano o el rey llegaban a enterarse… Estaría perdido. Jamás podría escapar de Marley. Nunca le permitirían morir hasta que tuviera un heredero.

«Serás el último de nosotros, Joya. Después de ti, seremos libres».

¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota para haberlo malinterpretado todo? No era que él no pudiera convertirse en la Joya por ser un varón, sino que su poder jamás se transmitiría a nadie más. Su madre siempre supo que él heredaría el don, nunca lo dudó, pero le vaticinó que sería el último de ellos, entonces, ¿moriría antes? ¿Sería incapaz de procrear descendencia? Eren no tenía idea, pero existía un motivo que lo diferenciaba del resto, algo que ocurría u ocurriría en el futuro. Carla había sido un Oráculo, el mejor de todos según le dijo el abuelo de Armin en una oportunidad. Un enorme y triste poder que le otorgaba a quien lo poseía la pesada carga de prever el futuro pero no estar en posición de cambiarlo a su antojo.

¿Él también habría heredado el don de la adivinación?, se preguntó ansioso. Por lo que su progenitora le había contado, no todas las Joyas eran iguales. Algunas eran más poderosas, otras menos. Unas cuantas, como ella, solo tenían la capacidad de Ver, mientras que otras, como su abuela, podían sanar y crear; sin embargo, ninguna de ellas podía utilizar la magia a su antojo, porque estaban incompletas, solo eran la mitad de un todo encerradas en aquella jaula de oro. Si realmente su poder estaba despertando, se cuestionó él, ¿para que serviría? ¿Podría aprovecharlo para escapar de Marley?

Si tan solo pudiese saberlo…

Como si ansiara aclarar sus inquietudes, el viento a su espalda se volvió todavía más salvaje, entrando en la habitación con la fuerza de un vendaval y logrando que la tenue luz de la lámpara se apagara sumiéndolo todo en la oscuridad, a excepción del fuego de la chimenea. Eren, concentrado en la ardiente hoguera, oyó más que vio como algunas cosas caía al suelo, produciendo un sonido amortiguado al golpear sobre la alfombra, pero sus ojos permanecieron clavados casi de manera hipnótica en las llamas danzantes frente a él. Como si estas lo llamaran, como si le hablaran… Y entonces lo supo.

Poniéndose lentamente de pie, Eren se acercó hasta el tocador y tomó la botella de cristal tallado que allí descansaba, estrellándola contra el borde del mueble y haciéndola añicos, sin importarle lo más mínimo que el transparente liquido se derramara sobre la alfombra ni que el afilado y alargado trozo de vidrio se enterrara en su mano derecha hasta hacer brotar la sangre.

Dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea, se dejó caer de rodillas frente a esta, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor del fuego quemándolo y metiéndosele dentro de las venas, pero en vez de asustarse eso lo enardeció, porque era lo correcto, era su esencia y deseaba abrazarla. Así que, colocando su mano herida sobre las llamas, la apretó aún más, hasta que el cristal se enterró tanto en su carne que las gotas de sangre se convirtieron en ríos carmesí que fluyeron para convertirse en un espejo. Uno tan claro y tan nítido como él nunca hubo visto antes.

—Ah, así que era eso… —susurró apenas y volvió a ponerse de pie con un movimiento fluido e incorpóreo—. Ahora lo comprendo.

Soltando un leve suspiro, Eren cerró los ojos y se sintió en paz consigo mismo, sin dudas, sin recriminaciones. Finalmente todo tenía sentido. Había encontrado su destino.

Sin dudar más, levantó el trozo de cristal que su mano aun sostenía y, empuñándolo cual daga, de un veloz movimiento lo guio con diestra precisión hacia su pecho, clavándolo allí de una estocada certera y profunda que le arrancó un grito desgarrador de agonía. Sin piedad alguna, lo enterró aún más profundo en su corazón, hasta que este dejó de latir y él cayó desplomado en el suelo.

Muerto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y compensara el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Por lo demás, ya está aquí el capítulo seis de esta historia después de un largo tiempo. Realmente espero que les gustase, por mi parte, ha sido mi capítulo favorito de momento y amé escribirlo, motivo por el que me tiene muy ilusionada. Este fanfiction hace que mi imaginación se desate un poco de los límites, así que me entusiasmo un poco con esto.  
> La siguiente actualización será pronto en esta ocasión, el treinta de este mes para ser exactos, así que no deberán esperar mucho para saber qué ocurrirá esta vez con Levi y Eren. Lo cierto es que el capítulo siete es tan entretenido como este, ya está escrito, así que puedo afirmarlo.  
> Aprovecho igualmente de avisar sobre dos cosas. Lo primero es que, por motivos de tiempo, este capítulo no ha podido ser beteado, así que cualquier falta y horror, es completamente mi error, ya que está tal cual salió de mis manos. En cuanto tenga el capítulo corregido y con los arreglos pertinentes, realizaré los cambios que correspondan, así que espero no hubiese nada demasiado feo que entorpeciera la lectura.  
> También, debido a mi lo mismo, mientras releía los capítulos anteriores antes de escribir los nuevos, me encontré con errores tan tontos que yo misma tuve ganas de dejarme un mensaje para criticarme, así que preferí evitarme ese mal rato y arreglarlos en lo posible. Esta historia tendrá un beteado como corresponde en algún momento de los próximos meses, es la idea, pero de momento hice lo que puede y espero haya quedado mejor de lo que estaba.  
> Para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, aviso que la siguiente actualización de para In Focus, que será el domingo siguiente. Y creo que eso sería todo.  
> Una vez más gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp’s, votan y añaden a sus favoritos, listas y alertas, son siempre un enorme incentivo para continuar esforzándose.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos. 
> 
> Tessa


	7. Fuego

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 6:**

**Fuego**

****

**_Del montón de cenizas que soy, tú me conviertes en fuego._ **

**_(Cassandra Clare,_ ** **Princesa Mecánica _)_**

 

 

 

A pesar de que ya era pasada la medianoche, Armin no podía dejar de pasearse frenéticamente de un extremo a otro de la habitación, recorriendo una y otra vez los pocos metros que habían entre el balcón que daba al jardín interior y la puerta, mientras notaba como sus pasos eran engullidos, hasta hacerse insonoros, por la suave alfombra azul y plateada que cubría el suelo. Su cama ubicada al centro de la estancia lucía intacta aún, con la gris colcha pulcramente extendida, delatando así que nadie la había utilizado en horas; pero, ¿cómo podría pensar siquiera en dormir con todo lo acontecido ese día?

Dios, estaba físicamente agotado ya que había sido un día demasiado estresante y largo, pero su mente no lo dejaba en paz. Sus ideas, sus pensamientos, se aglomeraban dentro de su cabeza de manera ruidosa y caótica, impidiéndole concentrarse lo suficiente en solo uno de ellos para poder catalogarlos y separarlos como hacía habitualmente, y eso lo tenía intranquilo.

Bien sabía él que en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo de aquella manera debería estarse concentrando en la elaboración de su plan para escapar del palacio junto a sus amigos, ya que ciertamente era el problema más acuciante que tenían en ese momento y su fecha límite parecía cada vez más cerca, pero lo sucedido con Eren esa tarde lo tenía descolocado. O quizá no con Eren, se corrigió pensativo; porque fuera quien fuese el que estuvo allí en ese instante de terror, no era su amigo. Era una presencia salvaje e indomable que parecía deseosa por causar devastación a su paso.

El leve golpeteo en la puerta fue seguido de inmediato por la sigilosa entrada de Mikasa al cuarto. Esta, a diferencia de otras veces no había esperado su invitación, tal vez porque estaba segura de que al igual que ella, él sería incapaz de conciliar el sueño esa noche.

La muchacha seguía llevando la misma ropa de horas antes en vez de su camisón de dormir. Su larga túnica blanca lucía un poco arrugada, a causa de pasar tantas horas sentada velando al otro chico, cayendo ahora suelta y sin forma por debajo de sus caderas y sobre los negros pantalones de montar tras haberse quitado el cinto de cuero de la espada para su mayor comodidad. Estaba alarmantemente mucho más pálida que de costumbre y todo en ella hablaba a gritos de un agotamiento supremo y miedo, mucho miedo. Mikasa Ackerman, la mujer más valiente que él había conocido en sus dieciséis años de vida, estaba aterrada. Entonces, se preguntó Armin angustiado, ¿qué quedaba para él que siempre había sido un cobarde de lo peor?

—¿Se encuentra bien Eren? —inquirió, preocupado—. ¿Ha mostrado algún cambio en las últimas horas?

Mikasa negó con un gesto y se apoyó de espaldas contra la jamba de la puerta, abrazándose a sí misma y sin dar un paso más dentro de la habitación. Armin sabía que su cauto comportamiento no era un asunto de falta de confianza o incomodidad por parte de su amiga, sino que ella seguramente deseaba estar atenta por si Eren, que dormía en la habitación enfrentada a la suya, despertaba en cualquier momento y la necesitaba.

—¿Crees que el poder de la Joya esté despertando, Armin? —le preguntó de pronto esta sin rodeo alguno. A pesar de lo asustada que evidentemente estaba tras todo lo acontecido, la firmeza presente en sus oscuros ojos grises dejaba clara su determinación a encontrar una solución lógica a lo que estaba pasando con su amigo y al hecho de que necesitaban hablar de ello con urgencia.

Guardando un pensativo silencio que pareció cargar el ambiente, él, con total parsimonia y bajo la atenta mirada de Mikasa, recogió un par de libros que estaban desparramados sobre el pesado escritorio de roble que tenía en su austera habitación, y comenzó a acomodarlos en una ordenada pila que dejó a un lado del mismo.

Después de que Eren se desmayara tras esa desconcertante escena que ambos acabaron presenciando y los dejó aterrados, ninguno de ellos había vuelto a tocar el tema, quizá porque así podían fingir con mayor facilidad que nada de aquello era real; no obstante, Armin sabía que ignorar los problemas jamás era la solución correcta, por lo que era necesario enfrentarse a ellos aunque doliera. Lo que fuera que le estuviese ocurriendo a su amigo, también los implicaba a ellos, por lo cual debían tomar medidas en el asunto como el grupo que siempre habían sido.

Con algo de desgana, él apartó la silla del escritorio, mucho más ligera y de una madera cómoda y flexible, y la acomodó en dirección a Mikasa. Aquella bonita pieza de ebanistería había pertenecido a su abuelo cuando este cumplía sus funciones de consejero real, ya que fue el último obsequio de su esposa, la abuela de Armin. Cuando unos años atrás él fue confinado a esa ala del palacio junto a Eren como castigo por su pequeña escapada, esa silla fue una de las pocas posesiones personales que le permitieron conservar, así como los libros y trabajos que su abuelo había realizado en vida.

Sentándose lentamente, Armin observó en silencio a su amiga que a su vez lo miraba también. Mikasa lucía como siempre en apariencia, estoica, imperturbable y valiente; una muchacha ataviada con ropa de chico y deseosa por demostrar que, a pesar de su género, era una guerrera que valía por más de mil hombres. En muchas ocasiones él se había preguntado si la tenacidad de esta por demostrar su valía nacía del ferviente deseo de proteger a Eren, como le fue encomendado desde pequeña, o del orgullo que sentía por el extinto clan al que representaba y que acabaría con ella.

Armin, siendo tan solo un chico normal, nacido en una familia normal y al que esperaba un futuro igual de normal, sin nada extraordinario que lo destacase, tuvo que contemplar desde muy niño como sus dos mejores amigos en el mundo debieron cargar desde el momento de su nacimiento con los designios y las responsabilidades que sus importantes papeles a representar en la vida les imponían, sin posibilidad alguna de rebelarse ante ellos por más que lo desearan. Aquel, sin duda, era un destino que él jamás habría deseado para sí mismo. Nadie merecía nacer bajo el peso de una condena así, atados con cadenas invisibles antes de saber siquiera lo que era la libertad.

—Creo que sí hay algo que ha despertado en Eren —contestó pasados unos largos minutos. Mikasa, con los oscuros ojos indescifrables y atentos, asintió solo una vez para demostrar que lo había oído—; pero no estoy seguro de que sea la Joya —admitió con cuidado, humedeciéndose los labios—. Aquel ser parecía… demasiado violento; descontrolado. No se asemeja para nada a lo que yo tenía entendido sería esta o a lo que recuerdo era la madre de Eren. Sea lo que fuese esa cosa, es peligrosa.

Su amiga torció el gesto con preocupación y sus pálidas manos se aferraron con tanta fuerza al bajo de la túnica que estas casi adoptaron el mismo tono blanco de la prenda.

—Estuve a punto de atacarlo, Armin —reconoció con una desesperación profunda que era por completo ajena a ella—. Cuando él me miró… la forma en que pareció ver dentro de mí, me aterró. ¡Estuve a punto de apuñalarlo! A Eren. ¡A Eren, por quien juré dar mi vida!

Armin no podía culparla, para nada. Él mismo había sentido como el frío miedo lo recorría por entero, paralizándolo totalmente, cuando el otro chico le sonrió de aquel modo horroroso, como si fuera una fiera muerta de hambre frente a su indefensa presa. Eren, quien siempre había sido alguien de mucho temperamento que luchaba sin descanso por lo que ansiaba, que a pesar de la vida tan difícil que se le obligó a llevar era la persona más viva que Armin había conocido jamás, durante aquellos minutos de tormento se convirtió en alguien completamente irreconocible, más criatura sobrenatural que ser humano.

Por eso, al verlo actuar de ese modo, con aquellas ansias de caos y locura en la verde mirada, él no pudo más que temer por lo que podría venir. Solo la gran preocupación que sentía por su amigo lo obligó a mantenerse firme en su lugar y no salir corriendo. Fuera la Joya, fuera otra cosa lo que estuviera dentro del otro chico en esos momentos, solo era sinónimo de peligro. Armin estaba seguro de ello.

—He estado pensando mucho en eso —le dijo con calma a Mikasa, jugueteando con el borde de su túnica _beige_ —. Creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es hablar con Eren sobre lo ocurrido; explicarle lo que nosotros vivimos y averiguar a su vez qué fue lo que él sintió en ese momento. No podemos sacar conclusiones y elaborar teorías hasta tener todas las piezas, esto es lo más importante ahora mismo —añadió con seguridad—. Luego de eso, tendremos que obtener la mayor cantidad de información que podamos sobre las Joyas. Siempre ha sido un tema privado que solo concierne al círculo más cercano al rey, y lo único que sé de ellas fue lo poco que me contó mi abuelo, pero debe haber registros más completos en los archivos reales; seguramente de cada una de ellas. Recuerdo que él me contó en una ocasión que ninguna Joya es similar a otra, como dos piedras preciosas no lo serán a pesar de provenir de la misma veta. Pueden asemejarse en apariencia y constitución, pero existirán diferencias en esencia que las convierten en únicas —explicó—. Eren ya se ha salido completamente de los cánones: es varón, no puede cargar un hijo, ha llegado casi a los diecisiete años sin despertar su poder. Es la excepción de las excepciones, así que he pensado que quizá su comportamiento tan extraño se deba a eso, a que él es diferente al resto. Si en verdad es el poder de la Joya el que desea manifestarse, tal vez se encuentre más inestable debido a que él no es una mujer. Quizá —comenzó él con un poco de temerosa inseguridad, sabedor de cómo reaccionaría su amiga ante sus palabras—, Eren no logre controlarlo jamás, Mikasa.

De inmediato los labios de esta ahogaron un pequeño grito mudo, al tiempo que sus ojos se abrieron enormes, con el pánico pintado en ellos. Su amiga era lista, por lo que comprendía perfectamente el verdadero riesgo que significaba que el poder de la Joya se descontrolara. Lo peligroso que eso podría llegar a resultar, tanto para Eren, como para ellos mismos.

—No voy a matarlo —anunció Mikasa con rotundidad luego de asumir la noticia. Parecía decidida y furiosa, aquella clase de determinación que siempre adoptaba cuando Zeke se hallaba cerca—. No vamos a sacrificar a Eren por culpa de una maldita Joya, Armin. Si hay algo que podamos hacer…

—Claro que no lo mataremos —le dijo él, con paciencia. Llevó una mano hasta sus ojos azules, cerrándolos para pinzarlos un momento con sus dedos y así liberar parte de la tensión que lo embargaba. Estaba tan agotado…—. Y es por eso que necesitaremos obtener la mayor cantidad de información que podamos sobre la naturaleza de la Joya. No podemos enfrentarnos a algo que no conocemos, no sin poner a Eren en riesgo, y creo que eso es algo que ninguno de nosotros desea, ¿verdad?

Mikasa asintió, a pesar de parecer un poco dudosa, antes de añadir:

—Pero nos estamos quedando sin tiempo, Armin. Debemos escapar de aquí en dos semanas, es nuestro tiempo límite —señaló ella, poniendo en palabras aquel miedo que igualmente llevaba horas rondando por su cabeza—; pero ahora se supone que además tenemos que averiguar lo que le ocurre a Eren. Si algo sale mal, si Zeke descubre que él está despertando su poder, se lo dirá al rey y este lo apartará de nuestro lado, lo sé.

Tragándose su temor a duras penas, intentando ser valiente por ambos cuando no se sentía así en absoluto, miró a su amiga con una determinación que empleaba muy pocas veces. Aquella que siempre veía en sus amigos y que a él le resultaba por completo ajena. Era tan extraño que los papeles se hubiesen invertido de aquel modo…

—Yo me encargaré de ello, descuida. Tengo autorización para ingresar al Archivo Real y revisar algunos documentos, por lo que no se extrañarán de verme allí, aunque dudo mucho que encontremos algo realmente útil en la sección general, ya que probablemente será información confidencial y clasificada; pero, si es así, los robaré. —La muchacha, sorprendida, lo miró como si acabara de perder la cabeza, pero no protestó en absoluto—. Sin embargo, lo más importante de momento es seguir planificando el escape. Tengo algunas ideas que estoy casi seguro podrían funcionar, solo debemos apresurarnos a ponerlas en marcha; pero —comenzó él, observando muy serio a esta—, necesito que Zeke esté lo suficientemente distraído con Eren y las posibilidades de conseguirle una mujer para que no sospeche de nada. —La mueca de desagrado de su amiga no le pasó desapercibida, por lo que frunció el ceño—. Por favor, Mikasa, no comiences también tú con ello. _Necesito de tu ayuda,_ no que me causes más problemas.

—Es que no has visto a esas muchachas —respondió ella, ofendida—. No son para Eren.

Armin cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente para armarse de paciencia.

—¿Existe alguna chica en el mundo que te parezca adecuada para Eren? —le preguntó con amabilidad. Al ver que esta negaba avergonzada y desanimada, bajando la mirada, no pudo evitar un leve sentimiento de tristeza por aquel anhelo que ambos sabían no podría enraizar nunca, por mucho que lo desearan—. Te comprendo, sin embargo, por favor, ayúdame esta vez, ¿quieres? —Su amiga asintió en silencio—. Hablaré con Eren por la mañana y le explicaré la situación. Solo necesito que finja unos cuantos días más y se comporte lo suficientemente bien para dejar tranquilo a Zeke. Si todo sale según lo previsto, podremos estar escapando de aquí en un par de semanas. Luego ya nos ocuparemos de la Joya.

Los oscuros ojos de Mikasa lo buscaron nuevamente, entrecerrándose un poco al mirarle y haciendo que sus largas y espesas pestañas negras crearan sombras sobre sus pómulos.

—Y si el plan no sale bien, si las cosas fallan, ¿vas a ayudarle a suicidarse como él te pidió? —le preguntó ella con una calma letal y fría.

Armin inspiró profundo y sintió correr el miedo por sus venas. Aquella era la parte del plan que ni Eren ni él habían comentado nuevamente con su amiga, porque ambos estaban seguros de cuál sería su reacción al descubrirlo; sin embargo, y a pesar de lo asustado que se sentía, no apartó la vista y asintió con solemnidad.

—Lo haré. Se lo he prometido.

Tal como esperaba, el rostro de Mikasa se volvió una máscara de frialdad.

—Entonces, yo acabaré con tu vida, Armin —le dijo ella con aquel tono monótono y plano que hablaba de certezas y no de posibilidades.

—No será necesario —respondió del mismo modo—. Si Eren debe dejar este mundo a causa de mi mano, yo lo seguiré por voluntad propia —confesó. Aquello no era algo que le hubiese contado a su amigo, porque sabía que este iba a negarse con rotundidad a que él también muriera, pero Armin ya había tomado su decisión. Todo o nada—. Pero, ¿qué es lo que harás tú si llegamos a esa situación, Mikasa? ¿Vendrás con nosotros o permanecerás aquí?

Tras vivir tantos años encerrados en ese palacio, cargando unas cadenas muy similares a las que mantenían prisionero a Eren, ambos eran conscientes de lo que les ocurriría si el muchacho llegaba a morir sin dejar descendencia alguna y estando bajo su vigilancia, el destino que les depararía si la Joya llegaba a desaparecer: el rey Willy los condenaría a morir sin el menor remordimiento. Les daría la muerte más dolorosa que pudiese encontrar solo para apagar la rabia que de seguro le produciría el haber perdido su más valiosa pieza.

—Me marcharé con ustedes —respondió ella con su valentía habitual, sin mostrar miedo, sin derramar lágrimas; casi como si la muerte fuera una batalla más que enfrentar en su camino, un obstáculo más que salvar para proteger al chico a quien había entregado por completo su vida.

—Entonces —dijo él, intentando romper la atmosfera tan pesada que se había formado entre ellos—, mayor razón para esforzarnos y que todo resulte bien, ¿no crees? No debemos permitir que el terco de Eren estropee las cosas. Solo nosotros podemos sacarlo de este lío y llevarlo a ver el mundo fuera de estos muros que tanto ansía conocer.

La sonrisa que le dedicó Mikasa en ese instante fue radiante y sincera, aquella que utilizaba poco y solo con ellos. Esa que parecía iluminar el mundo y les recordaba, que en el fondo, ella era una chica como cualquier otra, aunque tanto él como su amigo lo olvidaran casi siempre.

Esta, más animada, fue a abrir la boca para responderle cuando el estrépito de cristales al romperse los puso inmediatamente en alerta. Armin la miró boquiabierto, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo siquiera, el horrible ruido de cosas entrechocándose y rompiéndose, así como él grito desgarrador de Eren rasgando el silencio de la noche, les puso los pelos de punta. Mikasa, sin perder un minuto más, echó a correr a toda prisa hacia el cuarto del otro chico, mientras él se levantaba de la silla de un salto para seguirla.

Nada más llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su amigo, los recibió el desastre absoluto. La amplia estancia se hallaba en penumbras, a excepción del crepitante fuego de la chimenea que parecía descontrolado a causa de la terrible ventisca que se colaba por el ventanal abierto de par en par. La corriente de aire que esta producía era tan fuerte que revolvía todo a su paso como un pequeño huracán, haciendo que algunos objetos de los estantes cayesen al alfombrado suelo o se estrellasen contra las paredes y las hojas arrancadas de algunos libros volaran libres como pájaros de papel, haciéndoles difícil ver.

Aquello, se dijo él lleno de espanto, era sin duda alguna obra de la Joya o lo que esa presencia fuera.

De inmediato sus ojos azules recorrieron el cuarto buscando a su amigo, pero no lo hallaron en ninguna parte; sin embargo, sintió como la sangre se le congelaba en las venas cuando Mikasa, ahogando un grito, entró a trompicones dentro de la estancia y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, frente a la chimenea encendida, alzando entre sus brazos el bulto que allí se encontraba tendido.

El gutural gemido de dolor que dejó escapar su amiga se perdió entre el rugido del viento y el crepitar del fuego. Armin, corriendo hacia donde ambos se encontraban, tuvo que apretar la mandíbula y armarse de valor para no ponerse a gritar allí mismo a causa de lo que vio.

Eren, pálido y exangüe, descansaba inerte entre los brazos de Mikasa. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios lucían rojos a causa de la sangre que los manchaba, escapando por ellos hasta resbalar por su barbilla. No obstante, su atención se centró de inmediato en la herida que este tenía sobre el pecho, donde un trozo de cristal estaba clavado tan profundo sobre su corazón que él dudaba pudiesen quitarlo siquiera, no sin producir más daño del ya causado.

—¡Armin, tienes que hacer algo! —le imploró Mikasa entre ruegos desesperados y rotos sollozos de angustia. Ella acunaba a Eren contra su pecho, sin importarle lo más mínimo que la sangre del chico la estuviese manchando completamente mientras esta goteaba poco a poco sobre la alfombra—. Por favor, por favor —clamó nuevamente—. ¡No puede dejarnos así! ¡No puede abandonarnos de esta forma! Por favor, no.

Conteniendo sus propias ganas de llorar, se arrodilló junto a ellos y llevó una de sus manos al cuello de su amigo. Con cuidado, le apartó el largo cabello castaño, ahora apelmazado y pegajoso a causa de la sangre, y posó sus dedos sobre donde debería estar el pulso, pero no lo halló.

Él tenía doce años cuando su abuelo falleció. Había permanecido a su lado por horas, viendo cómo este se apagaba poco a poco hasta que finalmente exhaló su último hálito de vida. Lo había velado toda la noche, a pesar de saber que ya estaba muerto, y le arregló para el funeral como le correspondía al ser su único familiar vivo. Armin por aquel entonces tenía apenas doce años, y fue la primera vez que la muerte lo miró a los ojos y comprendió que esta era ineludible; pero ahora tenía dieciséis y llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando con los médicos del pueblo, aportando medicinas a enfermos y cuidando a convalecientes y moribundos dentro del palacio cuando se necesitaba. Ya no temía a la muerte, y sabía distinguirla nada más verla; fue por eso que solo le bastó con contemplar a Eren en brazos de su amiga para saber que ya no había nada más que pudiese hacer por él.

Tal vez, se dijo, era lo mejor. Eren mismo había encontrado el modo de escapar de la cárcel que le fue impuesta desde su nacimiento, y eso era bueno; finalmente era libre, como siempre deseó ser. Lo que dolía era que los hubiese dejado atrás.

Negó con un suave gesto, sintiéndose por completo entumecido por dentro, y las lágrimas de Mikasa parecieron incrementarse hasta lo imposible. Ella intentaba ahogar los gemidos, pero estos escapaban, más que de sus labios, de su alma. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos igualmente se llenaron de lágrimas y estas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas sin que pudiese detenerlas. Se sentía tan impotente, tan culpable. Tal vez si hubiese encontrado antes una forma de sacar de allí a su amigo…

El viento, que seguía arreciando con fuerza dentro del cuarto, cesó de pronto, sumiéndolo todo en un silencio ensordecedor. Fue una sensación antinatural y extraña, como si el aire se cargara de energía y el tiempo se hubiese detenido en un suspiro, y quizá lo hizo, se dijo; porque aquella atmosfera irreal y el crepitar del fuego, creciendo, aumentando, hasta que su sonido pareció envolverlos y ser lo único que llenaba el espacio, era todo lo que Armin lograba percibir en ese instante. Y luego… un latido.

—¡Eren!

El grito de Mikasa, cargado de horror, se perdió en medio de la violenta llamarada de fuego que pareció explotar desde la chimenea. Él, alcanzando a reaccionar a penas, tiró de ella justo a tiempo antes de que fuese alcanzada por las enormes llamas, echándola al piso para cubrirla momentos antes de que se formase un voraz incendio a su alrededor, dejándolos encerrados dentro de un ardiente círculo de fuego, completamente indefensos. De inmediato Armin, obligándose a no perder la calma, se apresuró a buscar un punto débil entre aquellos crepitantes muros para poder escapar, pero antes de que pudiera hallar nada, una figura pareció alzarse ante ellos y observarlos sin verlos en realidad.

Eren, con el rostro inexpresivo y los ojos cerrados, ardía en llamas de pies a cabeza, casi como si estas le brotaran desde dentro y él mismo fuera la fuente del incendio. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco, no fue el brillante verde de las esmeraldas el que los contempló, sino el ámbar dorado que él incontables veces de niño admiró en los amables ojos de Carla, aunque en esa ocasión eran la furia y la violencia quienes primaban en aquellos impresionantes iris.

—Dios mío —masculló con voz ahogada al tiempo que ayudaba a Mikasa a sentarse a su lado, pasando un brazo en torno a su cintura para mantenerla junto a él. La sintió temblar como un animalillo asustado, pero al mirar su rostro solo encontró impavidez y certeza dibujadas en este.

— _Soy el fénix, que nace entre llamas y sangre. Soy el primero y el último, porque a mí me fue otorgado el don y yo cerraré el ciclo que se nos ha impuesto. Soy el mayor regalo de mi madre para los hombres, y soy también su mayor castigo, e impondré justicia. Bajo mi mano perecerá todo en sangre y fuego, hasta erradicar la maldad del mundo. Porque soy el primero, y seré el último. Porque he nacido en sangre y me he forjado en fuego. Porque soy el mayor regalo y el mayor castigo. Porque porto la muerte, y ella se doblega a mis pies._

Del mismo modo que la habitación había estallado en llamas hasta convertirse en un incendio de proporciones, estas se extinguieron de golpe hasta dejarlos a oscuras, en una negrura tan total como la boca de un lobo y sin el menor sonido a su alrededor, como si este hubiese sido succionado también junto con estas. El ruido seco de un cuerpo al caer y estrellarse contra el piso los alertó de que todo había acabado. Mikasa, soltándose de su agarre, de inmediato se apartó de su lado para avanzar a gatas y buscar a tientas al otro chico.

Con algo de dificultad a causa de la tensión y los nervios, Armin se puso de pie como pudo, sintiendo que las piernas no lo sostendrían a causa de lo temblorosas que estaban. Tanteando con las manos extendidas, llegó hasta la chimenea, toqueteando en la encimera de esta hasta dar con la lámpara de aceite que siempre se hallaba allí y la pesada caja de bronce con cerillas. Con manos trémulas logró encender una y volvió a llevar luz al cuarto, volteándose para ver a Mikasa. Su amiga nuevamente acunaba a Eren contra su pecho y lloraba desconsolada, pero cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, ya no era aquel terrible dolor desnudo el que los embargaba, sino un alivio profundo teñido de milagro.

—Está vivo, Armin. Respira. Está vivo —le dijo ella, sin ocultar su inmensa alegría, y, aunque una parte de él se debatía en lo que verdaderamente significaba todo aquello, otra, mucho más sentimental, no pudo negar que aquel pequeño milagro era más de lo que podía esperar en la vida. Y lo agradecía, al precio que fuera.

Acercándose hasta ellos, se arrodilló en el piso ensangrentado con movimientos torpes y dejó la lámpara a un lado. La ropa y el cabello de Eren seguían apelmazados de sangre, pero cuando acercó su mano hacia el cuello de este para tomar su pulso nuevamente, en aquella oportunidad sí lo halló allí, constante y fuerte como siempre, lo que lo hizo soltar con alivio el aire que retenía en sus pulmones.

Con cuidado, levantó con ayuda de Mikasa la túnica gris que su amigo llevaba, examinando minuciosamente la piel que estaba sobre su corazón. Las oscuras manchas de sangre habían comenzado a secarse, pero no había ni siquiera un pequeño rastro de la herida, como si esta jamás hubiera existido. Ni una cicatriz ni un rasguño, nada. Esta había desaparecido del mismo modo que lo hicieron las llamas, sin causar ningún aparente daño a su paso.

¿Sería acaso ese el poder de la Joya que Eren portaba?, se preguntó Armin. La abuela de su amigo había sido una Sanadora, una extraordinaria según su abuelo, por lo que esa posibilidad existía; aun así, todo lo que este había dicho, sus palabras, la violencia con la que se comportaba…

—Armin —le dijo su amiga de pronto, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Mikasa, ya repuesta de la impresión, parecía en verdad preocupada—, ¿qué ha sido todo eso? Eren estaba muerto, ¡muerto de verdad! Y luego…

—Creo que la Joya ha despertado finalmente —respondió, rotando un poco el tenso cuello y notando como este le crujía—. Y al parecer, Eren es tan o más poderoso de lo que fue su madre. Incluso me atrevería a decir que es el más poderoso de todas las Joyas que existieron antes de él —le dijo a la chica. Posó una mano en la ensangrentada mejilla de su amigo y lo acarició con cariño; esta, sorprendentemente, tampoco estaba amoratada como horas antes. Sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en la frente, alegrándose como nunca antes al notar el suave calor de su respiración al golpear su rostro—. Demonios, Eren, jamás puedes hacer nada a medias, ¿verdad? Nunca te conformas con ser un chico normal.

Oyó a Mikasa reír por su comentario y eso le resultó curiosamente reconfortante en medio de toda esa anormalidad en la que estaban envueltos. Sintiéndose ya más calmado, Armin notó como los sucesos ocurridos comenzaban a amontonarse en su cabeza con el descontrol de una vorágine, así que mientras observaba el caos reinante a su alrededor y aferraba la mano de su amigo, procedió a irlos clasificando uno por uno en orden de prioridad antes de comenzar a resolverlos.

—Debemos llevarlo a la cama y asearlo un poco, al igual que nosotros —le dijo a Mikasa pasados unos minutos. Ella, con la mirada baja y las palabras perdidas, seguía acunando sobre su regazo la cabeza de Eren con un cariño y devoción que no mostraba a nadie más—. Y tendremos que intentar arreglar este desastre —añadió, señalando con un gesto de la barbilla el cuarto completamente desordenado—. Zeke no puede enterarse de lo ocurrido, él menos que nadie, o correrá a decírselo al rey Willy para jactarse de su logro; así que Eren tendrá que poner de su parte y seguir fingiendo unas cuantas semanas más que aún no ha logrado despertar el poder de la Joya. No podemos permitir que se arruinen nuestros planes.

Mikasa asintió sin decir palabra alguna, pasándose uno de los brazos del otro chico sobre los hombros para ponerse de pie junto a él y así poder cargarlo hacia la cama. A pesar de que era algo que había sabido desde siempre, Armin no lograba acostumbrarse del todo al hecho de que su amiga era extraordinariamente fuerte, por lo que aquello seguía resultándole un poco aterrador.

Sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió hacia el pequeño tocador y llenó una bonita palangana enlosada con agua fresca, no obstante, cuando fue a coger uno de los paños que allí se apilaban ordenadamente, él notó crujir bajo la suela de sus botas negras los trozos de vidrio de la jarra del agua que seguían desparramados a sus pies. A pesar de que llevaba un rato pensando en ello, seguía sin lograr comprender qué demonios había pasado por la cabeza de Eren para hacer algo así.

Dios, semejante locura…

Cuando regresó al lado de este para asearlo, su amigo ya se encontraba tendido en la desecha cama. Mikasa había dejado sobre esta una amplia camisola blanca para que le cambiara, por lo que Armin se apresuró a quitarle la túnica ensangrentada antes de comenzar a limpiar lo mejor posible los rastros de sangre seca que Eren tenía en el torso, el rostro y las manos. Al pasar el húmedo paño sobre el palpitante corazón del chico, donde no existía herida alguna, un estremecimiento lo embargó al pensar en ese extraño suceso del que habían sido parte.

¿Qué era realmente la Joya? ¿Por qué quien la albergaba tenía aquellas habilidades? ¿De dónde venía todo ese poder? Eran tantas y tantas preguntas las que asaltaban su mente en ese momento, tantas las interrogantes que lo inquietaban, y sin embargo, se dijo, no tenía respuesta para ninguna de ellas.

Durante las dos horas siguientes, luego de quitarse la sangre y cambiarse de ropa, Mikasa y él se afanaron en volver aquella habitación a la normalidad. De manera curiosa el fuego, a pesar de su violencia, parecía no haber quemado nada; no obstante, fue la ventisca que los había azotado al entrar por el ventanal del balcón la que causó más daños de los que creyeron a primera vista, destrozando cosas a su paso como si fuese un pequeño desastre natural. Pero, sin duda alguna, la peor parte resultó ser el intentar quitar la sangre que manchaba la alfombra y que no lograron limpiar del todo a pesar de su arduo trabajo. Mikasa, comprendiendo la inutilidad de su esfuerzo y los riesgos que corrían de delatar el despertar de Eren si no hacían algo, decidió sacrificarse haciéndose un pequeño corte en el antebrazo izquierdo para fingir que esta era suya. Desgraciadamente para ellos, Zeke era un hombre muy observador y astuto.

La luna ya estaba alta en el cielo nocturno cuando por fin acabaron, pero antes de que pudiesen descansar un poco y decidir quién de ellos pasaría la noche junto al chico dormido, los párpados de este comenzaron a agitarse levemente y su respiración se volvió más superficial, como si estuviese saliendo del sueño.

Mikasa, que al parecer también lo oyó mientras cerraba el ventanal y corría las cortinas, se aproximó de inmediato junto a la cama a ver lo que ocurría.

El primer indicio de que el muchacho estaba a punto de abrir los ojos hizo a Armin tensarse. No estaba seguro de si el tinte dorado que habían visto antes en ellos permanecería aun allí o si estos habrían regresado a la normalidad. Desde que el fuego se extinguió y comprobaron que Eren estaba vivo, ambos asumieron sin ninguna duda que su amigo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, pero, ¿y si no era así? ¿Si quien había revivido era la Joya y no Eren? Dios, de solo pensarlo sentía que su cabeza explotaría.

El verdeazulado que los contempló, adormilado y levemente velado por las tupidas pestañas oscuras, les devolvió a Mikasa y a él el alma al cuerpo. Este lucía ojeroso y un poco pálido, pero no había duda de que seguía siendo el mismo chico testarudo que siempre habían conocido

El ceño de su amigo se frunció un poco cuando Mikasa, llena de ansiedad nerviosa, hizo amago de echársele encima para abrazarlo; pero, al notarlo, esta acabó conteniéndose, lanzándole una mirada de disculpa por su arrebato. Eren, agradecido por su comprensión, le dedicó una leve sonrisa de consuelo al ver su enorme preocupación.

Armin no pudo dejar de percibir como una expresión más calmada y serena bañaba el moreno rostro del otro chico en ese momento, haciéndolo lucir distinto, mayor. Obviamente seguía siendo el mismo Eren que ellos conocían, pero al mismo tiempo podía ver en él una sabiduría que antes no estaba allí, como si hubiera recorrido mil vidas y aprendido de ellas. Como si su alma fuese mucho más vieja de los dieciséis años que solo había vivido.

—Lo siento —les dijo con la voz enronquecida, ya fuera por el cansancio, el dolor o el fuego en el que lo habían visto envuelto. Su amigo estiró sus manos hacia ellos y tanto él como Mikasa se apresuraron a sujetar una cada uno—. No deseaba asustarlos de esa forma, pero era la única manera. Necesitaba… morir, para nacer —les explicó Eren tranquilamente—. Hoy por fin lo comprendí.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué eres un loco suicida? —le preguntó él a modo de broma.

Los verdes ojos de este lo observaron, brillantes, y una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios, volviendo a convertirlo en el mismo chico de siempre.

—No, que soy como la primera Joya; la que fue devuelta a la vida —les dijo él con una seguridad absoluta—. Lo vi en las llamas, ¡pude leerlas, chicos! En estas estaba escrito que debía entregarme a la muerte sin miedo, permitiendo así que esta me forjase en sangre y fuego para poder despertar completamente como la Joya que soy —exclamó con una emoción que rosaba un poco lo infantil y contrastaba con la seriedad que estaban hablando—, y entonces…

—… te comportaste como un maldito egoísta y decidiste acabar con tu vida —le espetó Mikasa apretando los dientes y contemplándolo furiosa. Eren parpadeó un par de veces, confuso, y luego lo miró a él, implorando por su ayuda, pero Armin por una vez se fingió ignorante. Su amigo se merecía aquel regaño por idiota—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que nos has hecho pasar? ¿Pensaste por un minuto siquiera en cómo nos sentiríamos Armin y yo si todo hubiese resultado mal y te hubieras muerto de verdad, Eren?

—Lo sé, lo sé, y me he disculpado, ¿no? —respondió este molesto frunciendo sus pobladas cejas con disgusto y sentándose en la cama—. Pero lo hice porque creí que sería mejor así. No podía simplemente llamarlos y explicarles lo que iba a hacer, porque no me lo hubiesen permitido. _Tú_ no me lo hubieras permitido, Mikasa. Pero tenía confianza en que resultaría bien. Ya les dije que lo había visto.

Armin, previendo que las cosas se podían descontrolar un poco si ambos chicos rompían a discutir sobre lo descuidado que había sido Eren consigo mismo, se apresuró a intervenir:

—Ya está bien. Hablaremos de esto mañana cuando todos estemos más calmados. Tenemos asuntos más urgentes que tratar ahora mismo —les dijo con determinación. Molestos como estaban, sus amigos lo miraron con idéntica expresión combativa, dispuestos a rebatirle, pero él no se amilanó—. Eren, ¿recuerdas algo de lo ocurrido después de que… moriste? —lo interrogó—. ¿Lo que hiciste o nos dijiste en ese momento?

El chico se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer agotado contra las almohadas, frunciendo los labios con disgusto.

—No mucho, realmente. Después de que el viento cantó para mí, pude leer en el fuego el designio de lo que debía hacer para despertar a la Joya, como les dije; así que decidí arriesgarme y me dejé morir —reconoció quedamente—. Sé que durante un tiempo vagué en una especie de limbo, un lugar muy extraño, con muchas voces que me hablaban al mismo tiempo en diferentes lenguas y no lograba entenderlas. Me sentía agobiado y terriblemente mal, casi como si mi cabeza fuese a explotar de un momento a otro, hasta que de repente todo pareció aclararse ante mí y me vi llamado, envuelto por el fuego. Luego nada más, desperté aquí —les explicó a toda prisa, aunque luego bajó la mirada a sus manos unidas sobre su regazo y su pálido rostro se sonrojó un poco, así como también sus orejas. Armin no tenía que ser un genio para saber que este les estaba ocultando algo—. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Hice algo muy raro?

Él ignorando deliberadamente ese hecho y la punzada de inquieta curiosidad que le causó, negó con un gesto.

—Después de que te encontramos, tendido y herido en el suelo, intentamos ver si podíamos hacer algo por ayudarte, pero no fue así; era tarde y estabas muerto, por lo que nos desesperamos. Luego, repentinamente, se produjo una especie de incendio de la nada y fuiste consumido por él; pero al poco tiempo saliste de entre las llamas, envuelto en ellas como si estuvieras ardiendo por dentro —le explicó Armin, sintiendo como la ansiedad lo recorría al recordar lo ocurrido, la impresión y miedo que experimentó en ese instante—. En cuanto abriste los ojos nos dimos cuenta de que algo había pasado, que estabas cambiando, porque estos eran dorados, como los de tu madre, Eren, y fue entonces que comenzaste a hablarnos, diciéndonos que eras la Joya y confirmando así que ella siempre tuvo razón con su vaticinio: no habrá más Joyas después de ti. Cerrarás el ciclo —le dijo a este, callándose todo lo demás.

Mikasa, que se había sentado junto a su amigo en la cama, bajó la mirada y guardó también silencio, aceptando por omisión su decisión. Si había cosas que Eren no quería revelarles de momento, por el motivo que fuese, bien podían ellos hacer lo mismo durante unos cuantos días más, por lo menos hasta que obtuvieran mayor información sobre las Joyas y su comportamiento. No valía la pena preocupar al otro chico antes de tiempo, este ya tenía muchas cosas de las que ocuparse antes de que lograran finalmente escapar de allí.

Durante unos cuantos minutos los tres se quedaron sumidos en un completo y pensativo silencio, cada cual perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Armin levantó la mirada para contemplar a su amigo, temeroso de que aquella revelación sobre su despertar fuera más de lo que este podía soportar; sin embargo, cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, la sonrisa de Eren se ensanchó y su verde mirada se llenó de un brillo lleno de felicidad que no había estado allí minutos antes. Nuevamente era él, se dijo aliviado; no la Joya, no el chico desanimado y desesperado que había estado junto a ellos los últimos días, sino el Eren que siempre bromeaba y hablaba de sus ganas de hacer cosas y conocer lugares, aquel que compartía con él sus sueños de lo que verían una vez lograran salir por fin fuera de esos restrictivos muros que los aprisionaban.

—Seis semanas, chicos —les dijo lleno de una euforia difícil de pasar por alto. Sus ojos eran puro fuego verde, como si parte de las llamas que habían visto en la Joya se hubiesen quedado prendadas en ellos—. En seis semanas debemos tener todo listo para largarnos de aquí —les informó con una convicción poco común en él.

—Pero, ¿por qué lo estás retrasando? —inquirió Mikasa, dudosa, volteando rápidamente el rostro en su dirección para mirarlo y que él mismo confirmara o rechazara las palabras de Eren—. Es cierto que Armin ha dicho que aún no tiene todo listo, pero está seguro de poder conseguirlo dentro de dos semanas, ¿verdad, Armin?

Él no alcanzó a responder nada, porque Eren los interrumpió con un gesto de la mano para que le prestaran atención.

—El retraso no tiene nada que ver con el plan de Armin, sino porque vendrán para llevarme —les dijo Eren, ufano y contento. Una corta carcajada escapó de sus labios y les sonrió entusiasmado, aquella sonrisa que solía abarcar todo su rostro e iluminar el mundo—. Ya se han puesto en camino y vienen en mi búsqueda, así que aprovecharemos la oportunidad y huiremos de aquí. Por fin saldremos de este maldito palacio, ¡y cruzaremos el mar!

Ante aquella revelación, tan precisa e imposible, él se quedó sorprendido.

—¿Y eso lo sabes porque…? —inquirió, intrigado.

La sonrisa de Eren se ensanchó aún más, llegando hasta sus ojos. Bajo la tenue iluminación de la lámpara de aceite estos brillaron en dorado y azul, como si fuesen gemas.

—Soy un Caminante de Sueños. Y acabo de reunirme con quien viene a rescatarme.

 

——o——

 

Había sido culpa de la canción, estaba seguro. O por lo menos eso se dijo Levi mientras sus piernas lo llevaban casi por voluntad propia y sin rumbo alguno hacia la fuente de aquel melodioso sonido.

Era un canto suave y bajo, pronunciado en alguna lengua extraña y melódica que él era incapaz de entender, pero que, de cierta forma extraña, igualmente comprendía, como si cada una de aquellas desconocidas palabras llegasen directamente a su corazón en vez de a su cerebro. La canción hablaba de vida, muerte y nuevamente vida después de esta. De amores perdidos y hallados una vez más, y búsqueda, larga y eterna, interminable a través del tiempo, por aquello que se ansiaba y necesitaba: la otra parte de un alma.

Su involuntaria marcha lo llevó hasta aquel extraño paraje que solo conocía a través de sus libros. Una vasta extensión de arena pálida y suave, la cual resultó extrañamente reconfortante y cálida cuando sus pies desnudos se hundieron en ella, y, a lo lejos, aquella inmensa e inabarcable masa de agua tranquila y batiente que brillaba como si tuviese joyas incrustadas a causa de los sutiles rayos del sol sobre su cabeza. A la distancia que estaba, él podía oír como el oleaje del mar resonaba pausado y armonioso arrastrado por la brisa, mezclándose a la perfección con aquella canción indescifrable que parecía llamarlo como un canto de sirena, tan tentador como peligroso.

Cuando su gris mirada encontró la fuente del sonido, una emoción extraña pareció brotar dentro de su pecho: dolor y alegría sinfín entremezclados con el reconocimiento, el anhelo y mucho miedo. Había esperado tanto… y había fallado tanto…

La canción se detuvo tras una suave inspiración, como quedando suspendida en un etéreo suspiro. Nuevamente sus pasos lo guiaron hasta la orilla de la playa, donde aquel otro se hallaba sentado con las piernas extendidas ante él, permitiendo que el suave oleaje le lamiera los desnudos pies de tanto en tanto. Cuando Levi llegó a su lado, aquella castaña cabeza, de largo cabello volando a causa de la salobre brisa, se inclinó y elevó un poco para poder verle.

El desconocido, tan joven como lo era Isabel, le miró curioso y sonrió alegremente, haciendo que su moreno rostro de pómulos altos y marcados pareciera iluminarse. Este vestía de forma sencilla, con una holgada camisola blanca arremangada hasta los codos, que dejaba sus antebrazos expuestos, y un par de negros y desgastados pantalones de montar subidos hasta las rodillas. A pesar de su expresión amable, todo en ese extraño muchacho parecía intenso, desde el gesto obstinado de sus llenos labios hasta la inclinación dramática de sus pobladas cejas oscuras; pero lo más impresionante, lo que era imposible de pasar por alto, eran sus ojos. Estos, enormes y expresivos, bordeados por tupidas pestañas oscuras, eran un reflejo perfecto del verdeazulado del mar frente a ellos. Cuando el muchacho pestañeaba, el reflejo del sol arrancaba delicados destellos dorados a sus iris, haciendo que parecieran realmente un par de joyas.

—Finalmente has venido —le dijo este con voz baja y suave, confirmando así sus sospechas de que, a pesar de sus rasgos demasiado femeninos, era un chico—. En verdad me has hecho esperar demasiado tiempo. Temí que te hubieses perdido. Temí _haberte_ perdido.

Levi, sintiéndose tan irreal y poco dueño de sí mismo como hacía minutos atrás, se dejó caer sentado al lado del muchacho sobre la cálida arena, permitiendo que los hombros de ambos se rosaran. Al voltear el rostro para observar al otro y quedar enfrentados, su plateada mirada se perdió en aquellas verdes profundidades que estaba a escasos centímetros de él; tan cerca que podía contemplar con facilidad la amplia gama de tonos azules, grises y verdes que parecían arremolinarse en aquellos iris.

La brisa marina, suave y templada, revolvió los cabellos de ambos, como si esta también estuviese contenta y le diese la bienvenida. Podía sentir el calor del sol calentando su rostro, su cuerpo, pero a pesar de ir vestido con los gruesos pantalones verdes del uniforme y la negra camisa de este, no se sentía sofocado; por el contrario, era extrañamente agradable. Como el reconfortante recuerdo de un sitio especial y conocido. Como estar de regreso en casa.

—Ha sido un viaje largo —respondió él sin pensar, apoyando su pálida frente contra la de aquel otro, notando como el latir de su corazón se acompasaba poco a poco a esa suave respiración—. Te busqué en el tiempo, te busqué en mis sueños, pero no pude hallarte, y acabé convertido en un esclavo. Pero ya no hay más cadenas, finalmente vuelvo a ser libre. Y regresaré a ti, cumpliré mi promesa.

Aquellas manos de largos y delgados dedos se aferraron a su rostro, acariciándolo con fervor, mientras que aquellos ojos de fábula se anegaron de lágrimas que surcaron las tersas mejillas como si fuesen un río. Y Levi quiso besarlas, bebérselas; ahogar aquella desconsolada tristeza con suaves caricias y palabras dulces que ambos necesitaban. Porque habían estado tan solos… habían sufrido tanto… Jamás completos, jamás un todo. Obligados a soñarse y anhelarse por tanto tiempo, pero ya no, no más. Su viaje había dado inicio y cumpliría su promesa. Recuperaría aquello que siempre le había pertenecido y le fue arrebatado, y él regresaría a formar parte de aquel que siempre había sido su todo.

—¿Cuándo? —susurraron aquellos otros labios, desesperados, anhelantes por su respuesta.

—Seis semanas —le dijo al fin—. Mi viaje ha comenzado, ya voy en tu búsqueda. Seis semanas, y nuevamente estaremos juntos. Finalmente cumpliré mi promesa. Por favor, solo espera un poco más.

—Lo has jurado —le dijo el muchacho con voz melodiosa y una suave sonrisa dibujada en los labios—. Mi sangre corre por tus venas, tu alma insufla de vida a la mía. Somos uno, y lo que a ti te hiere, me lastima a mí. Lo que a mí me encadena, corta tus alas. Somos uno, y lo has jurado, recuerda. Siempre juntos, siempre. El único que puede encender la hoguera y apagar la llama, eres tú. Mi vida te pertenece. Nací para pertenecerte, no lo olvides.

Levi, enardecido por sus palabras, por el dolor de la larga separación, acortó la distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios en un delicado beso, un roce ligero que le supo a agua en el desierto y fue insuficiente, siempre lo era, porque lo anhelaba, lo necesitaba. Aquel muchacho de ojos dorados y fuego en el alma era su complemento, su contraparte. No podían ser el uno sin el otro, eternamente destinados a estar juntos en un final sin fin y un fin sin final.

Oyó el quedo gemido de protesta del chico contra su boca cuando se separaron un momento para recuperar el aliento, pero lo acalló de inmediato volviendo a unir sus labios, tragándose sus palabras, su dolor, la ausencia de siglos sumidos en angustia, necesidad y sufrimiento al no poder tenerse. Volvieron a besarse una y otra vez, ya no con la emocionada felicidad del reencuentro, sino con la necesidad y el deseo de volver a tenerse, de pertenecerse.

Cuando la mano derecha de este se adentró entre los pliegues de su camisa para posarse sobre la piel desnuda sobre su corazón, Levi sintió a su sangre avivarse como ríos de lava. Podía oír los desenfrenados latidos bajo aquella suave palma, bajo aquellos dedos. Era como si con cada sutil caricia, con cada leve toque, la sangre de aquel chico cantase para él, atrayendo la suya, haciendo que se reconocieran porque eran solo una.

Sin dejar de besarlo, apegándolo más a su cuerpo si eso era posible, posó su propia mano sobre la de este y fue entonces que lo sintió encenderse: el fuego. Una pequeña flama dentro de su pecho que poco a poco se convirtió en hoguera, envolviéndolos a ambos hasta consumirlos por completo.

Lo último que oyó antes de desintegrarse en cenizas, fue aquel juramento que reverberó en su cabeza como un grito: «Te buscaré, que te encontraré, y volveremos a estar juntos. Siempre juntos».

Lo último que sus ojos vieron antes de que el mundo se desintegrara, fueron aquellos iris verdeazulados, tortuosos, dolidos y desesperados; ojos verdes que relucían como las esmeraldas y le decían a gritos que debía darse prisa o sería demasiado tarde para ambos.

 

——o——

 

Dejando escapar un jadeo lleno de dolor, Levi abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó con sobresaltada violencia sobre el nido de mantas que era su improvisada cama. Inhalando profundo y despacio para intentar regular el acelerado ritmo de su respiración, permitió que su vista se acostumbrase poco a poco a la oscuridad reinante a su alrededor, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando comprobó que eran las desgastadas paredes de loneta de la tienda de campaña lo que lo rodeaba.

Un sueño, joder. Todo había sido un condenado sueño.

Farlan, que estaba tumbado a su lado, apenas y se removió un poco debido a su sobresalto, arrebujándose más en las mantas y dándole la espalda mientras roncaba suavemente. Las últimas noches su amigo dormía prácticamente como un jodido muerto a causa del agotamiento que le producían las largas jornadas de cabalgata y caminata que habían debido hacer desde su partida de Mitras, dos semanas atrás. De seguro el muy cabrón no se despertaría ni aunque les pasase una caballería encima.

Él, junto a Farlan y el reducido grupo de hombres de la Guardia que los acompañaban por orden de Erwin, habían tenido que cumplir muy rigurosamente los tiempos establecidos por el joven comandante para poder llegar al puerto de Shiganshina el día acordado. A pesar de que el invierno les habían jugado en contra un par de veces, dificultándoles la marcha, lograron atravesar el distrito de Ehrmich y un buen puñado de aldeas aledañas, en los plazos dispuestos; sin embargo esa tarde, debido a la lluvia torrencial que los caló hasta los huesos y les hizo casi imposible avanzar con los caballos a causa del terreno reblandecido, decidieron detenerse para armar su pequeño campamento a las afueras de Trost y pernoctar allí esa noche, descansando un poco para recobrar fuerzas y así poder emprender al día siguiente el último tramo de la primera parte de su viaje antes de zarpar rumbo a Marley.

Una semana más y finalmente conocería el mar, se dijo Levi lleno de nerviosa ansiedad. Una semana más y su destino comenzaría a sellarse finalmente, alejándolo cada vez más de Isabel.

Pensar en su protegida y el viaje que estaban a punto de emprender, hizo que su mente de inmediato regresara a aquel extraño sueño y a ese paraje completamente desconocido para él, y que, no obstante, había sentido increíblemente real.

Dejándose caer una vez más de espaldas sobre el montón de mantas, Levi apoyó su antebrazo derecho contra su frente y observó el sucio y raído techo de la tienda.

¿Qué demonios con aquel sueño?, se preguntó contrariado. Había sido raro de los cojones, no solo por haber estado en un sitio que jamás había visto con sus propios ojos, uno que ni lúcido hubiera sido capaz de imaginar, sino que también por a quien había encontrado allí.

La imagen del chico desconocido, los ojos del chico desconocido, volvieron a invadir su mente como si estuviese contemplándolos. Casi podía verse reflejado en aquellos iris verdeazulados que le hablaban de un pasado juntos, de aquel extraño lazo que compartían; una conexión que Levi solo podía achacar al cansancio acumulado por jornadas de viaje demasiado largas y los nervios que le producía el haber dejado a Isabel sola y a su suerte. Sí, debía ser eso. Incluso, si lo pensaba bien, aquel ser extraño se parecía un poco a su protegida, una versión distorsionada y diferente, por supuesto, pero, ¿acaso no eran los sueños siempre algo confusos? El maldito cerebro jugando malas pasadas.

«Sin embargo no era Isabel, sino un muchacho. Era un muchacho y aun así tú lo besaste», le señaló maliciosamente una voz dentro de su cabeza, desconcertándolo.

El solo recordar aquello hizo que su pecho se contrajese a causa de la vergüenza y la culpa, ¿qué demonios estaba mal con su cerebro, joder? ¿Por qué se había comportado de ese modo con aquel extraño? En el sueño no solo había besado y abrazado a ese chico con la necesidad de un alma hambrienta y necesitada, sino que también había deseado poseerlo hasta que ya nada pudiese separarlos. Quería marcarlo como suyo.

Demonios, desde que aquel viaje había dado comienzo su cabeza era un puto caos. Isabel y el miedo a perderla se arremolinaban constantemente en sus pensamientos, y la necesidad de encontrar esa maldita joya parecía verterse dentro de él como un veneno, por lo que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en imaginar cómo sería y si existiría realmente algo de la magia de la que Erwin hablaba con tanto fervor. Y ahora, se dijo Levi, tenía ese maldito sueño que pareció despertar dentro de él la angustiante urgencia de estar olvidando algo importante, algo que debía recordar. E, inexplicablemente, se sentía triste y afligido, desesperado porque aquel viaje acabara de una buena vez y así poder recuperar su vida normal junto a sus amigos.

Cansado de darle vueltas a todo aquello, volvió a cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir un poco más, sabedor de que al día siguiente tendrían que recuperar el tiempo perdido; pero nada más hacerlo, todas esas emociones, aún demasiado vivas dentro suyo, parecieron despertar violentamente, recordándole el sabor de aquella boca bajo la suya y el calor de aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo, así como la sensación de completa alegría y gratitud que experimentó al volver a tener a ese extraño muchacho entre sus brazos.

¡Maldito fuese su subconsciente por jugársela de aquella manera!, se dijo furioso consigo mismo al notar como la sangre parecía atronarle en las venas a causa de aquellos recuerdos. Era como si ahora, aparte de todos sus malditos problemas, no pudiera quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de aquel chico, de aquellos ojos. Y era absurdo, joder. ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía!

Decidido a aclararse la cabeza como fuese, Levi se dispuso a salir a tomar un poco de aire, aunque acabase chorreando agua a causa de la lluvia que aún arreciaba con fuerza en el exterior. Cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir encerrado allí pensando en tonterías.

Volvió a sentarse y apartó de golpe las mantas que lo cubrían, pero nada más hacerlo, otra oleada de dolor le sobrevino y lo obligó a inclinarse hacia adelante, ahogando un gemido que de seguro hubiese despertado no solo a Farlan, sino que también a Gunther, Auruo y Erd que compartían la tienda con ellos.

Soltando entre dientes un siseo a causa del dolor que sentía, Levi inspiró profundo e intentó convencerse de que eran solo tonterías suyas, que no podía ser real. No obstante, cuando con cuidado abrió la negra camisa que llevaba puesta, apartando la tela lo suficiente para poder observar su pecho, una oleada de incrédulo pánico lo embargó. Dios, aquello no podía ser verdad.

Durante unos minutos el aire pareció incapaz de ingresar a sus pulmones y, cuando finalmente lo hizo, él sintió como si estos le quemaran por el sobreesfuerzo.

A pesar de que la noche era bastante oscura y de que la tienda se encontraba en penumbras, Levi pudo distinguir sin dificultad alguna el grabado sobre su pecho: una quemadura que había dejado la piel en carne viva y resplandecía ahora en un rojo brillante y ardiente; la sutil huella de una mano sobre su corazón, una mano de dedos largos y delgados que no se asemejaba para nada a la suya, y que, sin embargo, podía recordar perfectamente recorriendo su rostro con la gentileza de un amante al reconocerlo… y posarse sobre su corazón como si deseara permanecer allí para siempre.

Ojos dorados, ojos verdes, y el rostro de un chico que parecía difuminarse en su mente a cada segundo que pasaba incrementando su dolor, porque no podía volver a perderlo; no obstante, el recuerdo de aquel último juramento resonó en sus oídos como si acabasen de susurrárselo, grabándosele en fuego y sangre para que jamás pudiera olvidarlo.

Levi inspiró profundo una vez más y abrió los ojos a la realidad, apoyando su propia mano derecha contra la huella de aquella otra que descansaba sobre su corazón, sintiéndolo palpitar bajo su toque, así como lo había sentido inflamarse y arder ante la cercanía del misterioso chico.

Joder, joder, ¡joder! Entonces… ¿aquello no había sido un sueño?, se preguntó lleno de espanto. ¿Qué mierda era lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo allí?

Lo único que tenía claro en ese momento era que, si ese maldito mocoso realmente existía, era fuego, y él probablemente iba a quemarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero es agradecer a todos quienes han llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Por lo demás aquí está ya el nuevo capítulo, uno que me ha encantado escribir y que espero igualmente hayan disfrutado. En esta ocasión, y por primera vez en este fandom, me arriesgo a escribir desde la perspectiva de un personaje que no sea Eren ni Levi, así que ha sido una aventura, un poco arriesgada, pero que me tiene satisfecha y contenta porque llevaba un tiempo planteándome la idea de hacerlo. Espero que no les pareciera demasiado raro este cambio de narrador ni les incomodara, que ojalá disfrutaran ver todo desde los ojos de Armin, pero al ser este un fanfiction que cuenta con muchos escenarios, muchos personajes, y muchas situaciones a resolver, iré utilizando a algunos para relatar parte de los hechos. Por supuesto, Levi y Eren seguirían siendo los protagonistas absolutos, pero de tanto en tanto podrán ver la perspectiva de algún que otro personajes más, por lo menos Armin, nuevamente, Mikasa, Erwin, Farlan, Isabel, Hange (que aparecerá ya en la siguiente actualización), Zeke y Willy Tybur. Si alguien más se añadirá a esa lista no lo sé, ya que mis escritos suelen avanzar un 50% planificados y un 50% al azar, pero de momento todos estos personajes tienes partes de la historia bosquejadas para ellos por algún motivo que involucra a nuestros queridos protagonistas.  
> También, espero que les gustara el primer encuentro de Eren y Levi (hoy todos llegan al mar). No sé si alguien esperaba que fuera de ese modo, un tanto inusual, pero con ello podría decirse que de alguna manera comenzarán a conocerse (o reconocerse) antes de que se vean directamente por primera vez, ¿ven? La espera no fue tan larga. Confío igualmente en que esa parte no resultara muy confusa, debido a las cosas que ambos se dicen y de las que hablan, las cuales tienes una relación directa con el prólogo de la historia y que luego tendrán una explicación más profunda.  
> Igualmente, por si a alguien le interesa, tanto este capítulo como el anterior, fueron inspirados en su mayor parte por los siguientes temas: The song of the caged bird, Elements, The Phoenix y Transcendence, todos de Lindsey Stirling. Ella suele ser mi artista favorita a oír cuando escribo esta historia, así que podría decirse que sus temas han ido dando forma a lo que es esta historia. Si se sienten intrigados y no la conocen, los invito a oírla. Es una maravillosa muestra de lo que es el violín eléctrico al unirse a géneros como el pop, rock y la música electrónica. Además de que su misma performance es algo interesante de ver, saliendo un poco fuera de lo que se espera de un violinista.  
> Para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, lo primero es disculparme ya que esta semana no hubo capítulos para Ese algo llamado Amor, pero lo cierto es que solo ayer acabé con mis exámenes (presentación de piezas y por lo mismo estrés sinfín) y quedé agotada mentalmente, así que no tuve ganas de ponerme a corregir las viñetas; por lo cual estas ya quedan para la próxima semana, sábado y domingo como siempre. Con el resto, igualmente aviso que aparte de esa historia, no habrá actualización para el fandom de SnK la semana que viene, ya que subiré Hilo Rojo de KnB que he tenido muy rezagada. Sin embargo, aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones y me siento positiva, apuntaré las actualizaciones del mes de julio. Al igual que hasta ahora, solo actualizaré los días domingo, y el orden será el siguiente: In Focus 18, Amar en Tres Tiempos epílogo e In Focus 19. De todas formas en el calendario que tengo en mi biografía quedarán las fechas exactas. Para quienes esperan Cantarella, pido disculpas; prometo que esta ya regresará la primera semana de agosto, tanto porque siempre me cuesta un poquito más escribirla como porque con mi beta estamos corrigiendo todo el desastre de horrores que han tenido los capítulos anteriores. Esta semana ya comenzaré a subir los capítulos arreglados, por lo que si alguien los relee en algún momento, espero los halle mejor.  
> Y con esto ya solo me queda agradecer nuevamente a todos quienes se dan el tiempo leer, comentar, enviar mp’s, votar y añadir a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Son siempre mi mayor incentivo para darme ánimos los días que la pereza se vuelve una mala consejera.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente.


End file.
